


Cherry

by BellaAlabanccini



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Aunt!Loki, BAMF Loki (Marvel), F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Jealous Thor (Marvel), Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin is a dick, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), cheerleader!Loki, loki and thor raised together, loki is younger though, pov!fandral, pov!sigyn, pov!volstagg, quarterback!Thor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: CULT/ kəlt /sustantivoAdmiración excesiva por una persona o cosa en particular que otros consideran extraña o siniestra.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20





	1. Génesis: principio de todas las cosas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656206) by [nani_punani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nani_punani/pseuds/nani_punani). 



> Resumen: 
> 
> Loki es la sargento de instrucción de porristas con una sonrisa aguda. Thor es el buen tipo que a todos les gusta. Sigyn es el primer teniente del régimen al estilo Stalin de Loki. Ella ve todo lo nadie más puede.

Hay un chico. Y hay una niña.

_ (Por supuesto que los hay. Siempre los hay). _

Pero no es así al principio.

Al principio es solo la niña.

_ (Al principio es solo Loki) _

Brillo por los desagües. Horquillas enredadas en su cabello. Ese nuevo aroma de  Victoria’s Secret en todas partes, junto con sudor, peróxido y laca para el cabello.

Así es después de cada juego. Su pintura de guerra se despega bajo la avalancha de las duchas calientes. Las sonrisas salvajes, desaparecidas. Las perlas pegadas, se fueron. Encajes, cintas de colores escolares: desaparecidos. Todo se fue.

Todo lo que queda son sus cuerpos duros, balas delgadas, y sus estómagos de acero, y sus poderosos muslos, y las contusiones, no pueden olvidar las contusiones, que florecen en todas partes, como si alguien las hubiera follado con fuerza, como si alguien simplemente las hubiera agarrado por los muslos y se hubiera deslizado hacia la derecha adentro, sin preparación, sin lubricante, sin nada, cuando la verdad es algo aún más loco, más peligroso, cuando la verdad es que esos moretones son las manos de Nikki  Cossentino y Clarke Wexler, de arrojarla al aire, de dejarla sin peso , de atraparla justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Confianza ciega.

_Pero no es confianza ciega, ¿verdad?_   
_es confianza ganada todos los días en las prácticas_   
_cada caída cada captura_   
_Loki se_ ** _asegura de_** _que no sea ciego_

Eso es lo que es animar.

XXX

Ella no habla en serio al principio.

Es algo para pasar el tiempo. Es solo una de esas cosas que tienes que hacer porque eres niña, ¿sabes? Y en la mente de  Sigyn , de once años, es el epítome de la sensualidad. Y solo  _ algo _ , ¿sabes? - Solo para que no se aburra.

_ (Hay algo peligroso sobre el aburrimiento de las adolescentes) _

Es séptimo grado y  Sigyn acaba de entrar al escuadrón de animación y ahí está Loki.

Loki es nueva. Ella se acaba de transferir. Sigyn nunca antes había escuchado su nombre.

_ (pero lo hará, ahora y para siempre) _

Loki tiene el pelo que brilla con aceite como las alas de un cuervo. Loki tiene el pelo tan negro que a veces se ve azul. Ella tiene la piel más pálida. Como la crema. Ojos afilados y malvados, como los gatos. El mismo tipo de verde vicioso que la chica final de la Masacre de Texas  Chainsaw .

Sigyn piensa, mirándola por primera vez.

_ ( _ _ Sigyn _ _ piensa esto, por supuesto, con su bronceado falso y su cabello rubio botella) _

Sigyn piensa  _ que no  _ **_ parece _ ** _ una  _ _ animadora _ . Y luego, más  tarde  _ , _ _ no se parece a alguien que quisiera ser  _ _ animadora _ .

Pero después, cuando ponen la lista,  Sigyn ve su nombre, y luego ve a Loki, y es el comienzo de todo.

\---

Loki -  _ piel pálida, cabello oscuro, Loki _ \- nunca se broncea. Y ella nunca pinta su cabello rubio.

\---

Loki es la capitana de animación en octavo grado. Y Loki lo es cada año después.

_ (excepto el noveno grado, cuando la entonces capitana de animación es Vicky Prescott, pero Loki la supera al final, como lo hace con todos, como siempre lo hace) _

Loki solo tiene algo. Magnetización. Fascinante ¿Sabes lo poderoso que tienes que ser para llamar la atención de dieciocho adolescentes? ¿Sabes lo poderoso que tienes que ser para sostener uno? Las adolescentes son apáticas. Las adolescentes son conchas vacías llenas de nada más que brillo y el algodón que forzaron a tragarse sus gargantas esa mañana para el desayuno. Las adolescentes pueden reírse de tus bromas y pensar:  _ es la zorra más gorda y falsa que he visto. _

Pero Loki no es solo una adolescente.

Loki es bruja.

Ella tiene una cierta magia para ella. Una especie de vudú. Como las acrobacias que ella tira perfectamente en el aire. Su interminable espalda se dobla. La forma en que ni un solo cabello está fuera de lugar después. La forma en que, cuando está allí, nuestro volante, parece elevarse más cerca de Dios que nadie.

Nadie puede llegar a llegar tan alto como Loki en un lanzamiento de canasta. Nadie es tan suicida. Nadie puede caer en un hombre muerto a seis metros del suelo como ella.

_ (pero ella tiene la suerte de ese demonio, ¿no? Es diferente para ella) _

Tal vez por eso la escuchan. Tal vez por eso lo siguen. Y si no fuera por eso, entonces porque ...

—Denme algunas manos, perras —se rompe Loki, haciéndola ir y venir lenta y lentamente en el gimnasio, observándolas en las colchonetas, aparentemente frescas y relajadas, pero aún con ese acero entre sus hombros, ese orgulloso cuello, esa cabeza alta que dice.

—No me jodas, Nikki —con ojos entrecerrados, afilada esmeralda—. Las extremidades sueltas pueden volar para tus trabajos manuales de cinco centavos, pero te necesito apretado como coño JV.

La forma en que trabaja con todos, duro. La forma en que los hace más que vacíos. La forma en que los vuelve elegantes como una punta de flecha. La forma en que hace pintura de guerra con purpurina corporal. La forma en que ella les da un propósito. La forma en que ella les da vida. La forma en que los hace no solo bonitos, sino también asesinos. Peligroso. Los hace más que chicas adolescentes.

Tal vez por eso la siguen.

_No eres malo, solo quieres ser visto,_   
_quieres ser salvaje._


	2. Thor

Todos saben que Loki tiene un hermano.

_ ¿Hermano de verdad? ¿hermano de sangre? ¿hermano adoptivo? ¿hermanastro? Nadie lo sabe realmente. No se parecen en nada, pero tienen el mismo apellido y viven en la misma casa entonces lo llaman su hermano, pero Loki solo lo llama: _

Thor.

Thor tiene la misma magia que Loki, pero de una manera diferente. Es el mariscal de campo estrella. Presidente de la Sociedad Nacional de Honor. Encantador,  magnetizante , pero de una manera diferente a Loki. De una mejor manera.

Él es un buen chico  TM

Probablemente sea la fantasía de todas las chicas. Incluso  Sigyn ha soñado con él una vez, o tal vez más de una vez. Su cuerpo poderoso sobre el de ella. Sus ojos depredadores. El chasquido de sus caderas.

Cosas de ensueño, por supuesto.  Sigyn realmente no puede imaginarlo así en la vida real. Él siendo tan rudo. Es demasiado amable para eso. Y por lo que  Sigyn ha oído hablar de él (o más bien, por la falta de lo que ha escuchado), Thor no pierde el tiempo demasiado. No como los otros futbolistas, que saben que pueden conseguir a cualquier chica que quieran. No como el ala cerrada  Fandral , o el apoyador defensivo  Volstagg , que se abren paso entre las chicas y se jactan de ello más tarde, como si fuera un logro, como si fuera algo diferente de lo que realmente es, asqueroso.

Loki casi nunca menciona a Thor.  Sigyn debería saber que es la mejor amiga de Loki. O más bien, la mejor teniente. Al servicio de su capitana. Ha sido así desde el primer día de práctica, cuando Fabi Wilkers dijo que estaba demasiado gorda para animar y  Sigyn la golpeó en la cara. A Loki le había gustado eso. Loki había sonreído. Loki había dicho:

—Pensé que eran todas ovejas —miró a  Sigyn de arriba abajo, lentamente, evaluando—. No eres una oveja.

Y habían hecho todo juntos desde entonces. Loki daría una orden, y  Sigyn la haría cumplir.  Sigyn era el muro de hierro y Loki era la reina.

Pero  aún así, Loki nunca habló mucho sobre su vida hogareña. Sobre su hermano, la otra estrella en la que todos giraban.

Sigyn había intentado preguntar sobre eso una vez.

—Tu hermano … 

—Él no es mi hermano —respondió Loki, sus palabras como ácido de batería.

Sigyn había parpadeado, sorprendida por la ira en su voz. Después de eso, pensó (pensó durante mucho tiempo, de verdad) “ _ Loki debe odiarlo. Loki debe odiarlo mucho”. _

Ella no sabía por qué. ¿Fue porque era mayor y, sin embargo, nunca la atrajo a su círculo? ¿No hicieron esas cosas geniales que hacen los hermanos mayores, esas cosas que parecían casi obligatorias, como comprarle cerveza o conectarla con las mejores fiestas? Porque Sigyn sabía que Loki tenía mucha holgura por eso.

—¿Qué demonios, Lo? —Lana Reed había preguntado una vez, durante una fiesta que estaba organizando—. ¿No puede tu hermano comprarnos cerveza? ¿No tiene una identificación falsa?

Loki acababa de mirar sus uñas lacadas de color verde mar … 

_ (estaban fuera de temporada, enero, no más juegos de fútbol y todavía no era temporada competitiva, por lo que no había práctica y estaba bien usar acrílicos porque no estaría en peligro de romperlos o sacar los ojos de alguien) _

… sus ojos bajos para que no pudieras ver su expresión, y resopló:

—Thor es un jodido perdedor. Tú lo sabes.

Pero Nikki  Cossentino tenía otras palabras, susurró  _ ' _ _ sobreprotector' _ __ al oído de  Sigyn .

—No lo sabrías, por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa secreta en su rostro—. No estabas allí —la burla en su voz, por estar tan cerca de Loki, porque después de todo, cuando no era Loki lo que buscaban, era Sigyn, y su posición como mejor amiga, teniente número uno, cabalgar o morir.

—Tuviste fiebre, así que solo éramos Loki y yo en la fiesta que se celebró allí en  Westside . ¡ _ Vamos  _ _ Wildcats _ ! —Nikki dice con esa voz de alegría irritante, ese tono de  _ jodeme _ _ -soy-una-muñeca-barbie _ , su aliento de menta verde en la mejilla de  Sigyn . Ella se ríe del resplandor en la cara de  Sigyn , luego continúa—. Yo era su amiga, ya sabes, ya que no estabas allí, y la perdí por un segundo ( _ no me mires así, fue solo un segundo, lo juro _ ) y de todos modos, vuelvo y la encuentro totalmente destrozada ( _ no digas a Loki te he dicho esto, pero ella es un  _ _ total _ _ peso ligero _ ) envuelta en un  Westsider senior, quien la está manoseando arriba y hacia abajo, a punto llevarla al piso de arriba y sé que es la jodida hora de ir a casa. 

Sigyn se arriesga a echar un vistazo a Loki, desplazandose sin parar por su teléfono, luego mira a Nikki.

—Sí, así que estamos en mi auto, y Loki está pensando en cómo no puedo llevarla a su casa, porque se va a meter en un montón de problemas, y es como, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Llevar su borracho culo a la mía?  Demonioooos no. Entonces le digo que se calle, como más de una vez, y su teléfono está explotando, constantemente, cada dos minutos y me está volviendo  _ locs _ _ , _ así que lo levanto para silenciarlo, esperando que sea su madre, obvio, pero no lo es. Es  _ Thor _ .

Nikki sonríe, perverso, con dientes afilados. 

—Tenía que haber veinte llamadas perdidas de él y un centenar de mensajes, todos preguntando lo mismo, por supuesto: ¿dónde estás? —ahora Nikki le da a  Sigyn otra sonrisa, astuta y tortuosa, como si compartieran algo—. Y sabes,  Sissy , que también tengo un hermano, ¿verdad? Pero mi hermano no estaba explotando  _ mi _ teléfono esa noche. No estaba enviando mensajes de texto y  _ me _ preguntaba dónde estaba. Él, como cualquier otro hermano en todas partes, no le importaba una mierda —una pausa—. Pero el de Loki lo hizo. No parecía  _ real _ . ¿Qué es él, su hermano o su  _ acosador _ ?

Nikki se ríe de nuevo, y  Sigyn tiene una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, un presentimiento extraño, por lo que trata de defenderlos.

—Pero así es como es Thor. Él es un buen tipo. Por supuesto que estaría preocupado.

Y sabe que hay algo extraño en los ojos de Nikki, que ya no es divertido, algo así como nubes de tormenta. 

—¿Buen chico? —ella imita, saboreando las palabras en su boca—. Sí, bueno, no parecía un buen tipo cuando llegué allí. Deberías haberlo visto salir furioso de esa casa como un huracán. Dos zancadas sobre sus largas piernas y él la estaba agarrando del asiento trasero, todo impaciente, sosteniéndola cerca de él como si fuera su propiedad. Él también estaba enojado, muy enojado —Nikki parece ida, recordando—. Nunca lo había visto enojado antes. Y luego me miró y dijo —Nikki parece que se está reforzando, algo feo en sus ojos, y luego— dijo que no le gustaba el hecho de que su hermanita era amiga de una  _ prostituta _ . Dijo que escuchó todo sobre mí, dijo que estaba envenenando su pequeña y bonita mente. Luego me dijo que sacara la jodida boca chupa polla de su jodido césped antes de que llamara a la policía por conducir bajo la  influencia .

Sigyn mira a Nikki con incredulidad en su rostro, pensando en Thor Odinson, su sonrisa fácil, su naturaleza indulgente, la forma en que se para en el podio durante las reuniones de la SNH, y piensa,  _ no puede ser, no puede ser, Nikki está tan llena de ... _

—Entonces, buen chico, ¿eh? —Nikki se ríe—. Sí,  Odinson es un  _ muy _ buen tipo.


	3. Cereza

Sigyn recuerda de repente, más tarde.

El verano antes del octavo grado. La primera vez que conoció a Thor.

Loki y ella habían estado practicando  handsprings , algo que una animadora debería saber hacer mientras dormía, pero que  Sigyn siempre se tropezaba. Loki tenía ambas manos sobre el dorso de las rodillas de Sigyn, sus ojos verdes enfocados.

—Sigues doblando las rodillas demasiado —dijo con voz seria—. Te está haciendo horizontal al suelo. Es por eso que sigues cayendo de espaldas,  Sissy .

Sigyn era alta. Era otra razón por la que no era buena para las volteretas hacia atrás. Había mucho más de ella para romper. Cuando comenzó a animar, había querido ser  la top girl . La chica que está en la cima de las pirámides y hace escorpiones y cae a seis metros del suelo como si no fuera nada en los brazos de otra persona. Pero  Sigyn no fue creada para eso.  Sigyn fue construida para la parte inferior de la pirámide. Para la base.

_ (Pero Loki también era alta. La única diferencia era que estaba loca y que hacía lo que quería hacer.) _

Después, cansadas, se tumbaron en la hierba y Loki pasó el brazo alrededor de  Sigyn , con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, ojos verdes brillantes y el sol golpeó de cierta manera para que  Sigyn pudiera ver apenas las pecas allí.

_ (La hicieron más humana, esas pecas.  _

_ La hicieron más niña que bruja.) _

—No te preocupes —susurró como una promesa—. Vas a tomar el lugar de Fabi  Wilker este año, ya lo verás. El entrenador lo verá. Todos lo verán. Tuve un sueño —dijo, con voz ominosa, los ojos verdes repentinamente demasiado brillantes—, y mis sueños nunca mienten. Somos tú y yo,  Sissy . Sin ti, esas perras me estarían arañando la espalda, dejándome caer en cada truco y esperando que me rompa el cuello —Loki colocó un mechón de cabello de  Sigyn detrás de su oreja, gentil—. Tu lugar te está esperando. Así que deja de preocuparte.

Sigyn se había estremecido.  Sigyn había sentido que estaba ardiendo ante el toque de Loki. Loki tenía ese sentido de brujería en el que siempre podía decir lo que estaba pensando  Sigyn e inmediatamente encontrar las palabras para aliviar su mente inquieta. Y cuando Loki dijo algo, cuando Loki habló sobre sus sueños, se sintió como ley. Se sintió como el destino. Parecía que iba a suceder porque Loki lo había dicho y Loki nunca se equivocaba. Nunca.

Sigyn se sintió mejor después. Dejó de pensar en lo de Fabi Wilker. Observó a Loki en su lugar, ya que hacía acrobacias tras acrobacias, retrocedía de manos y redondeos y otras cosas, todo bonito y perfecto cada vez. 

Fue entonces cuando salió Thor.

Sigyn nunca lo había visto antes. Acababa de escuchar mucho sobre él. Pero cuando lo vio, entendió por qué lo había hecho. Por qué todos hablaban tanto de él.

Incluso en aquel entonces, se podía ver que Thor era diferente.  _ Más _ . No caminaba como otros chicos de secundaria. No se paró como otros chicos de secundaria, encorvado e indiferente, porque pensaron que era genial no preocuparse.

No, Thor tenía catorce años, pero se mantenía erguido y sólido como un roble. Había algo amable en su rostro, pero también había algo serio.  _ Como los padres _ , fue la comparación que  Sissy pudo pensar. No la mejor.

Thor tenía el cabello rubio claro y ojos azul celeste y estaba chupando una paleta de cereza cuando salió, la puerta de protección se cerró de golpe detrás de él con un golpe, tan fuerte y sorprendente que  Sigyn sintió que los músculos de Loki se contraían antes de que ella se  arqueara mal y aterrizará descuidadamente sorprendida.

Thor se había reído. No fue una risa cruel. Pero cuando Loki se dio la vuelta,  Sigyn pudo ver que su rostro estaba sonrojado, y  Sigyn se quedó en blanco, porque  Sigyn nunca había visto a Loki con la cara roja, ni ningún tipo de vergüenza, ni siquiera esa vez tuvieron que compartir el gimnasio con el equipo de baloncesto durante un total de seis meses, y reían y reían y hacían gestos obscenos cada vez que el equipo de animadoras tenía que agacharse para estirarse, o exhibir sus bragas cada vez que practicaban arabescos, una pierna por encima de sus cabezas, mostrando sus coños vestidos. No, Loki había permanecido con la cara seria e indiferente, y les había dicho a los chicos que disfrutaran del espectáculo porque era la  única vagina que iban a ver en sus tristes, patéticas y raras vidas.

El equipo de baloncesto dejó de decir mierda después de eso.

Pero aquí está Loki, todavía haciendo un truco que con pura sorpresa habría hecho que  Sigyn aterrizara sobre su trasero, y su cara estaba enrojecida, y su cabeza volteada, algo enojado en sus ojos, completamente en silencio.

—¿Te asusté, Lolo? —se burla Thor, con voz cálida, algo increíblemente cariñoso en su mirada ...

_ (pero  _ _ Sigyn _ _ todavía está confundida con el mote cariñoso,  _

_ pensando que Loki nunca se dejaría llamar algo tan cursi,  _

_ pensando, ¿quién es él para no estar muerto en este momento?  _

_ pensando en el momento en que llamó a Loki Lolo y casi fue decapitada) _

Y Loki se está enderezando, perdiendo su sonrojo, ignorando deliberadamente a su hermano.

El resto de la tarde sigue el mismo camino. Thor observa, y Loki  practica , y todo está fuera de su mirada.  Sigyn siente la parte posterior de los isquiotibiales de Loki cuando la prepara para otro truco, otro tirón hacia atrás, y puede sentir a Loki temblar. Sus músculos se crispan nerviosamente.

Sigyn nunca ha visto a una Loki nerviosa.

Todo  está mal. La respiración de Loki. La postura de Loki. Incluso la flexión de sus músculos, mal.  Sigyn pone una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Loki, preparándola para la espalda, un suave recordatorio de la forma correcta, y  Sigyn puede sentir los latidos del corazón de Loki, todo está mal. Rápido. Irregular. El reconfortante staccato, roto bajo la inquebrantable, enfocada, mirada celeste de Thor. Sigyn piensa que quizás los ojos de Thor están llenos de luz. Quizás cada vez que la mira, sin saberlo  Sigyn , golpea a Loki con los rayos de su enfoque agudo, rompiendo su rutina, su calma, su ritmo ordenado.

Sigyn se siente como un accesorio entre ellos. Se siente como la colchoneta en el gimnasio, una precaución. Si ella no estuviera allí, Loki se caería y se rompería el cuello. Tan descuidada está bajo la mirada de Thor, esa mirada que ni siquiera registra la existencia de Sigyn.

Luego viene el escorpión. Alzándola.  Sigyn mira a Loki quien insiste, con los ojos oscuros como un desafío,  _ ¿estás preparada? ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿O eres tan cobarde como Fabi Wilkers le gusta decir que eres? _

¿Qué puede hacer ella sino hacerlo?

Entonces  Sigyn la lanza, y luego Loki se resbala, cae, todo  po la forma en que subió, todo mal. Mal equilibrio. Una pierna más alta que la otra cuando  Sigyn acunaba sus pies en sus manos. Algo sobre el lanzamiento. Sea lo que sea, cada vez que  Sigyn intenta cambiar a un solo pie, puede sentir un temblor atravesar el cuerpo de Loki y en sus propias manos, un temblor que termina con los pies saliendo de su cuna, cayendo, cayendo _ y  _ cayendo.

En los brazos que esperaban de Thor.

Sigyn no sabe cómo llegó tan rápido, pero atrapa a Loki antes de que ella se caiga, su boca es de un rojo obsceno, sus manos cubiertas de cereza pegajosa mientras sostiene a Loki, le pone la cereza en los brazos también,  Sigyn casi se desmaya de la escena porque ella piensa que es sangre.

Loki lo empuja casi de inmediato, cae sobre la hierba, Thor clama por ayudarla a levantarse, tratando de tocarla.

_ Y  _ _ Sigyn _ _ realmente no cree que sea extraño, entonces. Estaba más centrado en la seguridad de Loki, en sus ojos verdes de fuego infernal, la agitación de la emoción en su rostro, para concentrarse realmente en esas cosas. Pero después de Nikki, después de sus palabras,  _ _ Sigyn _ _ considera, recorre el recuerdo, piensa con cuidado, la tocó mucho. Sus manos eran como pájaros revoloteando sobre ella, tratando de tocarla, Loki las apagaba cada vez, y parecía tan desesperado, por sentirla, saber que estaba bien. No como un hermano, o incluso un padre realmente, sino como un …  _

Y Loki se rompe, los ojos feroces, se enfrentan a una tormenta, dice:

—¡ _ Alto Thor!  _ ** Estoy jodidamente bien, ¿de acuerdo?  ** —y es tan rápido,  Signy piensa que tal vez es un truco de la luz, pero cuando  Sigyn vislumbra la cara de Loki parece que tiene los ojos llorosos, parece que está a punto de llorar, y  Sigyn no puede entender por su vida una sola cosa de las que  están sucediendo.

Loki empuja a Thor y se dirige hacia adentro.  Sigyn sabe que no debe seguirla, no de inmediato. Algo sobre la humedad de sus ojos verdes le dice que espere. Le dice que Loki no quiere verla así. En cambio, ella mira, a Thor, pero no como Thor, cuyo azul celeste es ahora un azul más profundo, un azul más triste.

Mirándolo (mirando a Loki) Thor la ve. Parpadea, casi, como comprobar que ella es real. Él le da una sonrisa triste. Todavía hay un rastro de cereza sobre él.

—Ella nunca me deja verla practicar en la escuela. Ella dice que es vergonzoso. Solo quería ver esto una vez.

Sigyn asiente como si entendiera. Según el conocimiento de  Sigyn , Loki no sabía qué era la vergüenza. Ella no puede mentir más allá de esto, por lo que dice:

—Loki es realmente buena. Todos la admiran.

Lo cual es verdad.

Thor sonríe ante esto, una mejor, una genuino, y sus ojos parecen enfocarse de repente en ella. Sigyn traga saliva. Ella puede entender un poco cómo Loki se podría estropear tanto bajo su mirada.

—Igualmente. Tú también fuiste muy buena.

Y su voz es honesta, pero  Sigyn lo recuerda mirando a Loki, por lo que ella simplemente  _ hmms _ aceptó.

Thor miradas más duro en su  _ hmm _ como si él sabe lo que está pensando. Justo como Loki.

—Lo digo en serio, sabes. Sé que parecía estar haciendo agujeros en Loki —bromea—, pero también veo otras cosas —él la mira con aprecio—. Eres fuerte. Acunándola así. Amable. Cuando la sostuviste en el aire, fue su error, no el tuyo. La mantuviste fija.

Sigyn se enfurece ante la implicación: que Loki es del tipo que comete errores constantemente.

_(Ella se da cuenta de que ahora no había implicación,_   
_Thor era honesto así)_

—No fue su culpa. Es solo un mal día para ella.

Thor la mira extraño. 

—No estaba diciendo eso. Pero está bien.

Sigyn siente la necesidad de continuar. Para defender a Loki aún más. 

—Ella es la top girl. Ella es la mejor de todas.

Thor se detiene ante las palabras, la mira como si le faltara algo. 

—Pero sin ti, no hay una top girl. ¿Correcto?

Una pregunta genuina. Una que  Sigyn nunca había pensado antes, nunca pensó en su importancia. Una que no puede responder,  concentrada como está (como están todos) en Loki. Entonces, en cambio, ella se desvía, pregunta

—¿Por qué saliste entonces? Si quisieras mirarla, podrías haberla visto desde la ventana sin que ella lo supiera.

Y esta vez, Thor es golpeado con una pregunta que no puede responder, quien mira sus palabras con los oídos rojos

E incluso  Sigyn sabe entonces (  _ lo que sabe ahora _ ) que este no es un niño que mira hacia abajo, nunca, ni con su fuerte roble que nunca se dobla, ni con ese acero entre sus hombros _ ; _ este no es un niño que se sonroja tampoco, tan fácil, no con esa humildad que tiene, que no tiene vergüenza por nada  _ , _ pero esto es algo que hace fácilmente por Loki, esa flexión, ese sangrado en sus mejillas, esa sangre, todo lo que hace fácilmente por Loki.

Y dice: 

—Ella es hermosa cuando  practica . Algo tan hermoso como eso: no puedes verlo desde una ventana. Odio que ella no entienda eso.

Sigyn tampoco piensa mucho en estas palabras, porque ¿no es un hecho establecido que Loki es hermosa? ¿Cómo no puedes admirar algo como ella? ¿Algo tan perfecto? Las curvas en su cuerpo que definen la gravedad, que no temen a la ley de la naturaleza, ¿no es increíble? ¿No es aún más sorprendente que una estrella?

_(pero ella debería haberlo sabido: cuando él dice eso._   
_Cuando dice que en la forma en que un roble nunca debe decir cosas:_   
_doblado e inclinado, y no firme_ _como si ya se hubiera caído)_   


Cuando  Sigyn va a su habitación más tarde, Loki está boca abajo en su cama.

—Odio que haya visto esa parte de mí —es todo lo que dice, y  Sigyn sabe que se refiere a la parte imperfecta, y no la parte de la animadora.

Sigyn se sienta al lado de Loki y pasa una mano por su cabello. Cuando mira los brazos de Loki, no hay cereza, ni restos de las manos de Thor, y Sigyn piensa por un momento salvaje y aleatorio que Loki lamió la cereza de sus muñecas.

Pero luego piensa, más racionalmente, que Loki probablemente lo lavó.

Ella no pregunta.

_Lo quieres, pero no puedes ganar,_   
_así que te quedas en las luces._


	4. Te reto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensé que lo había mencionado, pero esta obra se inspiró en una novela que leí, que pronto va a ser un espectáculo llamado 'Dare me'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que tengo que explicar varios términos aquí antes de que lean la historia, para que no se pierdan; consideré dejarlos así porque siento que tiene más sentido y no pierde la esencia. 
> 
> Primero en algunos países tienen formas de llamar a los alumnos de distintos años. 
> 
> Freshman: estudiante de primer año, algo así como carne fresca. 
> 
> Sophomore: estudiante de segundo año. 
> 
> Junior: estudiante de tercer año. 
> 
> Senior: estudiante de cuarto año o último año. 
> 
> Luego, el Fish Camp, como se mencionará se realiza unos días antes del inicio de clases, para que los alumnos de nuevo ingreso conozcan las instalaciones, etc. 
> 
> Por último, los JV o Junior Varsity, son el equipo que no es oficial, son los miembros menos experimentados, normalmente freshman y sophomore, aunque hay excepciones, como Loki y Sigyn, que son del equipo oficial e incluso capitana. 
> 
> Si encuentran alguna palabra en inglés que haya dejado y en la revisión lo haya pasado, díganme y lo explico. 
> 
> También si quieren que explique los movimientos de animación, que creo igual deje en inglés. 
> 
> Sin más que decirles, disfruten la lectura. 
> 
> Bye que bye.

La primera vez que  Fandral ve a Loki, no se da cuenta de que es la hermana de Thor.

Tanto él como Thor están a punto de ser  ** sophomores ** , y son consejeros en el  ** Fish Camp ** , que es un programa de orientación de cuatro días para los  ** freshmen ** entrantes. Thor se inscribió porque los maestros seguían presionándolo para que lo hiciera, y porque quería cuidar a su hermana ya que es un buen tipo.  Fandral solo se inscribió porque Thor lo hizo, y porque las chicas  freshman eran las más fáciles de follar.

El primer día de orientación encuentra a la freshman que quiere follar, sonríe algo desagradable y le da un codazo a Thor.

Señala a la chica con cabello color ébano y ojos verdes y dice:

—Échale un vistazo —Fandral mueve las cejas. Se lame los labios sugestivamente.

Por lo general, Thor sonreirá. No se reirá, porque es demasiado amable de esa manera. En este caso, Thor tampoco lo hace. Hay un brillo extraño en sus ojos cuando dice

—Esa es mi hermana.

Se siente como ser arrojado en un balde de agua fría.  Fandral deja caer la cara graciosa. Siente su cara arder. Si se tratara de otro tipo,  Fandral se negaría a avergonzarse, se encogería de hombros y diría "¿y?" porque él es un idiota de esa manera, y la mayoría de los chicos también lo son, así que no hay razón para sentirse mal.

Pero Thor no es un idiota. De hecho, es un tipo muy agradable, y no tiene doble moral para las mujeres, como lo hacen otros tipos cuando se ríen de una broma realmente sucia sobre una chica al azar, pero luego se ofenden cuando la misma broma sucia es sobre su hermana.

Entonces sí,  Fandral se siente mal.

Pero no es tan malo como para que nunca la vuelva a mirar.

XXX

El problema es que Loki está en todas partes.

Fandral cree que conoce a las porristas. En su primer año de secundaria, sabe con certeza que sí. Se folla a muchas de ellas. Se folla a Vicky Prescott, animadora principal, la mejor. Ella tiene esta pereza que hace que parezca genial, como la forma en que fuma cigarrillos lentamente, o se escabulle por el pasillo, y casi no se molesta en intentarlo.

Su segundo año de secundaria, se queja mucho de Loki.

—Intento de perra fuerte —dice Vicky, con algo así como disgusto en sus ojos, tomando otra calada lenta de su cigarrillo—. Por la forma en que me mira, se nota que cree que está mejor —otra calada, suelta—. Ella me llamó gorda.

A modo de insulto,  Fandral piensa que es bastante débil, pero aparentemente en la animación podría ser puta zorra inútil.

—Ella cree que debería ser  la top girl . Ella piensa que ella debería ser la que está haciendo  deadmans , porque aparentemente mis pechos “de obesa” están arrastrando a todos hacia  abajo .

Fandral se muerde la lengua para no reírse, sabe que a Vicky no le gustará si lo hace. En cambio, dice:

ıAw, cariño. Pero me gustan tus pechos de obesa.

Vicky golpea su mano errante, continúa su diatriba, con algo que  Fandral nunca ha visto en sus ojos indiferentes,  _ demasiado  _ _ cool _ _ para  _ _ interesarse _ , algo como el odio.

Ella da una risa fea. 

—Como si esa Pie Grande pudiera ser  la top girl. Tienes que estar por debajo del uno sesenta y cinco para volar, cariño —ella escupe, sus ojos muy lejos, como si ni siquiera estuviera en la cama de Fandral, como si no hubieran tenido sexo alucinante.

—Y la otra chica  Sigyn ,  Sissy ,cualquiera que sea la  _ mierda _ como la llaman, no está mejor. Ella es dura, te daré eso, arrodilló a una chica del coño cuando hablaba mierda de ella, pero es una jodida esclava de lo que Loki dice. Obsesionada —otra calada, exhala—. Maldita tortillera.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Y después de un tiempo, en medio del segundo año, no hay más coger a Vicky Prescott porque no hay más de Vicky Prescott - ella rompe tres costillas y perfora un pulmón caer de un  deadman y luego se transfiere de escuelas.

Después de eso, todo cambia. Las animadoras cambian.

Cuando Vicky Prescott era capitana, caminaban como ella. Se deslizaban por los pasillos, sus faldas eran subidas un poco alto, sus ojos pesados con sombras de ojos doradas, hicieron lo mínimo durante la práctica y aún podían hacer esos pequeños trucos que hacían que la gente hiciera  _ ohhh _ y  _ ahhh _ y, por supuesto, retrocedieran como si nada, y eran de aspecto suave, pero de la manera más deliciosa posible, en cada curva de su cuerpo como reloj de arena, y sabían que la gente estaba celosa de ellas, y sabían que la gente las miraba, y se enorgullecían de eso.

Pero cuando Vicky se va, y Loki se convierte en capitana, ya no son suaves. Ya no se deslizan por los pasillos. Ellas merodean. Ya no son descuidadas, sino una disciplina feroz. Sus espinas son como el hierro, y cuando caminan no están en una manada, sino en una formación. Saben que las personas las miran, pero no los miran de vuelta. Ya no se entregan a pequeños trucos, sino que forman montañas vivas, que respiran y se mueven. Sus cuerpos se vuelven duros, delgados y máquinas bien engrasadas. Son hermosos de una manera peligrosa. Y Loki está a la cabeza de todo.

¿Cómo puede no mirarla después de eso?

XXX

Hay una fiesta, un día, como siempre, en la casa de alguien. Lo único que hace que esta fiesta se destaque es que Thor no va, y si Thor no va, significa que Loki sí.

_ (hay una regla,  _ _ Fandral _ _ sabe, que Thor tiene -Loki, su preciosa Loki, no tiene permitido ir a fiestas-) _

Loki viene con  Sigyn , como siempre, esas chicas pegadas juntas donde quiera que vayan.

_ (le recuerda a esa canción - uh- _ _ huh _ _ , sabes cuál es -  _ _ black _ _ and  _ _ yellow _ __ _ black _ _ and  _ _ yellow _ __ _ black _ _ and  _ _ yellow _ _ ) _

Junto con algunas otras porristas. Sin embargo, pronto se pierden en la aglomeración de cuerpos, y  Fandral tiene su propio cuerpo para ocuparlo de todos modos: una chica que juega al baloncesto, usa una camiseta de Metallica, tiene cosas deliciosas y usa un anillo en la nariz. Él cree que su nombre es Alex. Está demasiado ocupado metiéndole la lengua en la garganta para preocuparse.

Más tarde, él está en la cocina con otras personas, Alex bajo el brazo, hablando mierda con algunos tipos cuando entra una animadora.  ** JV ** . Se nota porque todavía no tiene la forma de caminar de Loki  Odinson , y se sonroja cuando  Trey Jordan , estrella del equipo de  lacrosse de los chicos, la mira como si fuera su próxima comida.

—Hola, muñeca —él sonríe, y la niña se sonroja aún más, agachando ese cabello dorado, su mano jugueteando con su pulsera de  charms —. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

La niña murmura un no, pero está tan callada que  Trey sigue presionando.

—Vamos —arrastra—, un trago no hará daño.

Y la niña dice que no otra vez, todavía igual de callada, con la cabeza baja como si estuviera avergonzada, y  Trey sigue presionando, y  Fandral está a punto de intervenir cuando aparecen Loki y  Sigyn .

Loki entra primero, con los ojos entrecerrados en  Trey Jordan con su mano en el hombro de la JV, como si escuchara el silencioso 'no' de la chica JV desde el otro lado de la casa, desde debajo de todos los graves del estéreo y los ruidos sexuales e ininteligibles; conversación y gritos, como si estuviera especialmente en sintonía con los gritos de las corderos JV.

—¿Que está pasando  aqui ? —Loki exige, y la cordero JV finalmente mira el sonido de su voz, alivio celestial en sus ojos.

—Capitana —suspira, pero suena como Dios.

Loki ve la Coors Light en la mano de  Trey , y se da cuenta de ella. Ella agarra a la cordero JV por la muñeca y la atrae hacia ella.

—No dejo que las  Varsity beban antes de un gran juego,  Jordan —Loki dice fríamente—. Y no dejo que mis chicas JV beban en absoluto.

Pero  Trey Jordan no lo está entendiendo. Él pone los ojos en blanco. 

—¿Hablas en serio ahora,  Odinson ?

Loki le da una sonrisa paciente. 

—Bueno. Permíteme reformular eso para ti: no dejo que  _ ninguna _ de mis chicas tome bebidas de tipos que solo quieren emborracharlas para que puedan follarlas.

Trey Jordan se pone rojo y el ambiente en la cocina se vuelve más tenso que una niña en la cuerda floja.

—¿Qué coño estás tratando de decir, Odinson?

—¿Oh? —Loki levanta una ceja perfectamente cuidada—. ¿Pensé que era bastante claro? Entonces déjame aclararlo —los ojos de Loki se estrechan, y sus labios se tensan en un gruñido—. No toques a mis chicas con tus manos de  _ violador _ , Jordan ".

La palabra es fea, pero el hecho de que todos los demás lo ignoraran es más feo. El hecho de que nadie le dijo a  Jordan que lo dejara de lado cuando obviamente estaba tratando de acosar a esa chica con alcohol, como lo ha hecho en ocasiones anteriores, emborrachando a las chicas y luego llevándolas arriba cuando apenas pueden caminar. Se sale con la suya por muchas razones: es un chico y es popular, y es un prodigio del  lacrosse que está siendo reclutado por veintisiete universidades diferentes, por lo que su autoridad no se cuestiona. La gente ni siquiera se inmuta ante su comportamiento, puede ignorarlo, pero no puede ignorarlo cuando Loki dice las palabras en voz alta, no puede evitar estremecerse cuando es golpeado con la verdad contundente.

El ambiente es tan tenso que  Fandral apenas puede respirar.  Jordan también debe sentirlo porque se ríe para romperlo, una risa desagradable y degradante, como si Loki no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando, como si estuviera exagerando.

En cambio, dice, casi descuidadamente como si apenas pudiera ser molestado.

—Ahógate en mi polla, tú estúpida c-

Y la mano de Loki es como una cobra que golpea tan rápido, rascando las uñas por el lado de la cara de  Jordan antes de que  Fandral apenas pueda parpadear.

Jordan grita, aparta su mano, pero no antes de caer en unas tazas rojas en solitario, mojando la espalda de su jersey.

Está jodidamente enojado ahora. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa burlona y sus pupilas se ensanchan. Levanta su brazo casi instintivamente, como su segunda naturaleza para él, y Fandral está listo para lanzar su propio brazo, dividir el labio de Jordan con su puño, cuando Loki dice

—Hazlo —su voz un desafío—. Te reto,  Jordan —ella se acerca, sin miedo, a pesar de que Loki es una  sophomore y  Trey es un senior, solo un poco más alto que ella, pero dos veces más ancho, y ella tiene las muñecas más delicadas que Fandral haya visto.

Loki se acerca tanto a  Jordan que casi se ven cara a cara. 

—Pero te advierto: solo tienes una oportunidad para que sea bueno. Porque no soy como esas otras chicas que dirán que se encontraron con un poste. Me golpeaste y le diré a la policía que fue un asalto y una agresión. Te estoy señalando en la sala del tribunal. Les digo tu nombre. Y luego adiós, se van los exploradores de Purdue, y los exploradores de Duke, y los exploradores de Berkeley, y el resto de las veinticuatro universidades que no saben qué  mierda tan asquerosa eres.

Loki sonríe. Una vena se abulta en la frente de Jordan.

—Entonces, ¿qué va a ser, Trey?

Y todos en la cocina apenas respiran, esperando que el puño de  Jordan se estrelle contra la cara de porcelana de Loki, y  Fandral también espera, su puño cerrado y listo para pelear, y finalmente  Trey ...

Se aleja.

Intenta que sea genial, obviamente. Trata de hacer que la sangre abandone su rostro. Se va tan despacio como puede, como si no se fuera por el desafío de Loki. Alisa su cabello hacia atrás y dice:

—Lo que sea nena —como si no le importara, y luego sale de la habitación.

Y todos pueden respirar de nuevo. Excepto Loki, que parece que estuvo respirando todo el tiempo. Quien ni siquiera se ve sacudido por la situación.

Y, por supuesto, porque todo vuelve a estar bien, Alex tiene que comenzar un poco más de drama, tiene que resoplar en su copa roja en solitario como si se estuviera riendo de algo.

Loki la atrapa en eso. Ella levanta una ceja.

—¿Que es tan gracioso?

Alex  Fetta está locamente caliente, pero también está loca. Juega baloncesto universitario, es una de las únicas chicas que puede igualar a Loki en altura, y tendría una buena oportunidad de ser explorada por una gran escuela de diez como Jordan si su temperamento en la cancha no fuera tan malo que la expulsaran juego.

Alex  Fetta tampoco creía que las animadoras fueran un deporte.

—¿Gran juego? —Alex pregunta en respuesta, burlándose—. Actúas como si fuera un deporte. Actúas como si no solo estuvieras sacudiendo tus traseros a  Kanye .

Loki se ve divertido. Ella susurra algo a Sigyn, y Sigyn se ríe.

A Alex  Fetta no le gusta eso.

Loki le da una sonrisa condescendiente. 

—¿Y sabrías qué es un deporte porque ...?

—Juego al baloncesto, perra insípida —Alex  Fetta se rompe, y  Fandral sabe que esto no va a terminar bien, sabe que  Fetta está al final de su correa, porque la correa de  Fetta es muy corta, y sabe que Loki también lo sabe, por el brillo en sus ojos, ¿y adivina qué?

Alex  Fetta una vez golpeó a una chica dos veces su tamaño después de un juego. Una vez golpeó a una chica  _ durante _ un juego y le rompió la nariz. En la escuela, su peor pelea en el registro terminó con ella tirando de los aros de una niña y arrancándole un trozo de oreja.

Pero  aún así, Loki no parpadea cuando dice

—¿Tú juegas basquetbol? —ella parpadea, inocente—. ¿Pero eso implicaría que haces más que ser expulsada de cada juego porque eres una jugadora de mierda? Y todos sabemos que eso no es cierto —y luego Loki sonríe, su sonrisa de daga, y esta vez Loki  _ está _ siendo golpeada, porque Alex  Fetta se balancea, sus labios se curvan en un gruñido, pero su puño nunca cae porque  Sigyn lo detiene.

_ ( _ _ Sigyn _ _ , la protectora silenciosa.  _ _ Sigyn _ _ , la torre de la reina Loki. Sigyn, la mala, mala, teniente general de guerra de Loki) _

Su brazo ni siquiera tiembla contra la fuerza de la ira de  Fetta .

—Cuidado,  Fetta —ella dice en cambio, sus ojos de un azul frío—. Puedes tirar balones, pero nosotras, las porristas, tiramos cuerpos —Sigyn presiona más cerca, luego susurra una advertencia al oído de  Fetta .

—Cuerpos como tú.

Entonces  Sigyn empuja el brazo de  Fetta y Alex cae hacia atrás, la cara sonrojada por la vergüenza, y  Sigyn regresa junto a Loki, y Loki lo mira todo, sus ojos verdes como la llamada de una sirena.

—Salgamos de aquí —dice, se da vuelta como si nada en la habitación mereciera su atención, y  Sigyn se arrastra detrás de ella como un perro, y la niña JV la sigue impotente como un cordero.

Fandral y  Fetta tienen diecisiete años.  Trey Jordan tiene dieciocho años.

Loki solo tiene quince años.

Ella no lo mira una vez.

Notas:

COMENTARIO BONITO POR FAVOR?


	5. Culto

Volstagg siempre le ha tenido un poco de miedo a Loki.

No es como Fandral, o incluso la mayoría de los chicos, de ese sentido. Fandral mira a Loki a veces de una manera que es mal de amor. Dolor.

_ (No es que sus amores signifiquen nada, de verdad, todavía folla a otras chicas como loco.) _

Y el resto de los chicos miran a Loki como si estuvieran mirando a través de ella, como si la estuvieran desnudando constantemente con los ojos.

Volstagg , por otro lado, solo mira a Loki. No está excitado sexualmente por ella, ni medio enamorado, porque sinceramente ni siquiera la ve como una chica.

Volstagg conoce a las chicas. Se folla a las chicas. Se supone que las chicas deben ser suaves y de pechos grandes y tener curvas a las que pueda aferrarse. Su sonrisa suave. Su toque suave. Y sus palabras tan suaves como su toque.

Las otras chicas que  Volstagg conoce además de estas son su madre y su hermana. Y ambas son suaves también. Su madre es una madre tradicional que se queda en casa y se preocupa por  Volstagg a pesar de que él tiene el doble de su estatura y ya no tiene seis años. Ella hornea pasteles de ángel y  pay de merengue de limón, buñuelos de manzana y es un poco espaciada. No puede cambiar una llanta para salvar su vida y las tuberías con fugas son un misterio para ella y siempre va al mecánico para que le cambien el aceite. Ella mira las repeticiones de  _ I Love Lucy _ y lee novelas románticas de mala calidad que tienen títulos igualmente malos como  _ Secretos de una noche de verano _ y  _ Donde sopla el viento, el corazón  _ _ sigue _ . Ella todavía lo llama su niño pequeño.  Volstagg no ha sido un niño pequeño en mucho tiempo.

La hermana de  Volstagg también es suave, pero de una manera diferente. Ella tiene la misma edad que Loki, pero las dos no podrían ser más diferentes. Eira a los catorce años no es Loki a los catorce. Eira usa aretes colgantes y tiene un diario y usa un millón de pulseras en su brazo y cambia su color de cabello casi cada dos fines de semana. La habitación de Eira es una mezcla nauseabunda de rosa fuerte y morado explosivo y un verde resplandeciente digno de brillo con labios de bebé y rayas de delineador en su alfombra y diferentes bandas de chicos colocadas en todas partes en su fondo de pantalla de color rosa fuerte. Eira tiene el nombre de un niño diferente en su boca cada dos cenas familiares y sigue el ritmo circadiano de: obsesionarse por dicho niño y luego salir con dicho niño y luego ser abandonada por dicho niño y luego llorar por dicho niño y luego salir de la casa por ese niño y luego encontrando otro niño otra vez.

Eira también tiene estas cosas, fases. Ella pasa por la fase de  _ pintarse-las-uñas-de-color-negro-y-usar-cinturones-tachonados-y-pintarse-el-cabello-con-reflejos-morados-y-escuchar-Evanescence _ . Ella pasa por la fase de  _ usar-camisas-y-zapatillas-Nike-y-mercancía-Supreme-y-logotipos-solamente. _ Ella pasa por la fase de  _ usar-momjeans-y-colores-otoñales-y-suaves-bufandas-y-escuchar-la-1975 _ . Ella pasa por muchas más fases de las que  Volstagg puede recordar.

_(Loki, sin embargo, nunca pasa por una fase._   
_Loki nunca necesita encontrarse a sí misma)_

Cuando  Volstagg piensa en su madre, en su hermana y en todas las chicas a las que ha follado,  Volstagg sabe que Loki es una chica que no comprende.

Pero tal vez lo que  Volstagg encuentra realmente desagradable sobre Loki es que no se parece en nada a su hermano.

La primera vez que  Volstagg va a la casa de Thor ya sabe sobre Loki. Él sabe que ella es tan popular como Thor. Él sabe que ella está en el equipo de porristas. Él sabe que ella es un año menor.  Volstagg va a la casa de Thor ya que tiene expectativas de Loki en su cabeza.

Uno: ella será rubia y de ojos azules.

Dos. ella será de voz suave.

Tres: ella tendrá ojos amables.

Cuatro: ella tendrá una bonita sonrisa.

Cinco: ella podría, en el futuro, follar con él.

_ La realidad es: _

Uno: tiene el pelo negro y ojos verdes.

Dos: escupe dagas en lugar de palabras.

Tres: tiene los ojos como el filo de un cuchillo.

Cuatro: tiene dientes como un tiburón, y no puedes decir qué los tiburones  sonríen.

Cinco: ella podría, en el futuro, asesinarlo mientras duerme y cortarle la polla con un cuchillo para carne.

Cuando  Volstagg se da cuenta de que la expectativa es incorrecta, se desilusiona, pero en general está complacido por lo caliente que es. Y luego el resto de sus expectativas colapsan y  Volstagg se da cuenta de lo equivocado que está.

Thor la presenta así

—Hola, ella es mi ...

—Loki —la chica interrumpe, cortante  _ (sin hablar con voz suave), _ con el ceño fruncido  _ (no una bonita sonrisa _ ) y ojos molestos ( _ no amables _ ).

Loki, cuando mira a  Volstagg , mantiene contacto visual. Ella no se  enconge . Ella no se sonroja. Ella es más joven, pero no está intimidada. No se parece en nada a Eira, que estaría temblando con sus botas  Ugg ( _ fase básica de niña _ ) si un chico mayor le hablara.

Y Thor solo sonríe ante su presentación, como si fuera lindo, o algo tonto, y nada grosero o irrespetuoso, y  Volstagg sabe que la razón principal por la que tenía ese conjunto de expectativas es porque estaba pensando que Loki sería como su hermano. Agradable. Excepto que la amabilidad en las chicas suele ser algo más débil, algo más amable y desechable, y la amabilidad en los niños todavía puede significar que son fuertes.

Loki no es amable.

Loki lo inquieta.

Si alguna vez ves a Loki durante la práctica de porristas, lo sabrías. Y como las animadoras practican afuera a veces con el equipo de fútbol, Volstagg lo sabe.

La mayoría de los niños los mirarán en el pasillo y pensarán en el culo y las tetas.  Volstagg sabe a ciencia cierta que  Fandral lo hace.  Volstagg sabe a ciencia cierta que toda la escuela lo hace.

Ellos piensan, probablemente:

_ Putas, zorras, bronceados falsos, brillo falso, faldas cortas, probablemente le dieron a Jimmy  _ _ Fecks _ _ un trabajo manual, definitivamente le dieron una mamada a Roger Davies, probablemente tengan un millón de ETS, estúpidas, bajo coeficiente intelectual, perras con burbujas cerebrales, solo se unieron a la animación porque querían sacudir sus culos gordos. _

Y no saben definitivamente:

_ La forma en que sus pirámides parecen estar vivas, cómo se apilan y vuelven a  _ _ desapilar _ _ como tazas, cómo se doblan, se rompen y se doblan de nuevo, cómo a veces harán cosas y parecerá que vuelan, la forma en que Loki las hace correr más vueltas que incluso equipo de fútbol y más saltos, y cómo a veces vomitarán, y cómo a veces una de ellas caerá, y cómo todo el tiempo se irán con moretones y ojos duros, y mirarán a Loki como si fuera su Diosa. _

La escuela los considera un culto, pero de una manera irreflexiva, insultante y burlona.

Volstagg piensa en ellos como un culto de una manera real, fanática y peligrosa.

Y cuando  Volstagg ve a Loki en el centro de todo, ¿cómo puede no temerla un poco?

_ (Loki es una chica de una manera que  _ _ Volstagg _ _ nunca entenderá) _


	6. 6. Profeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Profeta - proclamador de la voluntad de Dios.

Cuando  Fandral piensa en Loki, piensa en diamantes.

Hermoso, pero no puedes abrazar un diamante. No se puede besar un diamante. Cortarías tus labios con sus bordes si lo intentaras.

Fandral también sabe que, si Thor no fuera su hermano, ya la habría follado, le habría susurrado las palabras más dulces al oído. La única pregunta es si ella lo habría dejado.

_ (probablemente no, Fandral también piensa) _

Fandral tiene un problema, lo sabe. Él es insaciable. No puede tener suficiente de las mujeres. No puede evitar follarlas a todas. Su amor es inútil, porque incluso enamorado, no podría follar a una sola chica. Así que no se molesta en hacer promesas, porque sabe que no podrá cumplirlas.

Y así, como no puede coquetear abiertamente con Loki, le gusta burlarse de ella.

Loki ya es capitana la primera vez que lo hace. Todo el equipo de fútbol ha terminado en la casa de Thor para reunirse. La mayoría de los chicos están acaparando la Xbox de Thor, y el resto se burla de las estúpidas jugadas que algunos de ellos hacen en 2K17. Al principio se da cuenta de que Loki y Sigyn han salido a practicar acrobacias y cree que es el momento perfecto para escabullirse mientras todos están distraídos.

Fandral está afuera en el pasillo cuando  Volstagg lo atrapa. Él mira a Fandral con ojos sospechosos.

—¿A dónde vas?

_ Mierda. _

—A tomar un poco de agua.

Los ojos de  Volstagg se estrechan. 

—Mierda. Vas a meterte con la hermana pequeña de Thor.

_ Cabrón. ¿Por qué preguntar si ya lo sabes? _

Fandral pone los ojos en blanco. 

—No voy a meterme con ella. Me estoy hartando del festival de salchichas, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que nunca lastimaría a la hermana pequeña de Thor.

_ (Pero también, tácito, sabes que nunca lastimaría a la hermanita de  _ _ Thor _ _ porque él me lastimaría) _

Volstagg solo le da una mirada cautelosa.

—Hablo en serio, Fandral. Ten cuidado con ella. No es como las chicas a las que estás acostumbrado.

Y  Fandral está pensando,  _ sí, no es una mierda, es la hermana de Thor _ , pero  Volstagg nunca dejará de ser extraño cuando se trata de Loki. Volstagg tendrá este hábito los próximos años de mirarla no como una niña, o incluso como una persona, sino como una trampa en el bosque que espera romperse.

Entonces,  Fandral se encoge de hombros ante la advertencia de  Volstagg , no piensa en ello (entonces) y se dirige a ver a Loki y  Sigyn practicando en el patio. El verano está en sus últimas etapas y, como tal, el clima todavía es pegajoso con el calor, por lo que  Fandral toma una paleta con sabor a uva antes de salir, la puerta de la pantalla se cierra de golpe detrás de él con un golpe tan fuerte como un motor en marcha.

Loki ni siquiera se inmuta: termina de recostarse con los pies firmes en el suelo.

Ambos tienen las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor, su cabello ligeramente húmedo por el sudor, pero los ojos de Loki se ven fríos sin esfuerzo.

Fandral muerde un pedazo de paleta antes de sonreír.

—Hola, hermanita.

Loki levanta sus brazos sobre su cabeza, preparándose para un  handspring frontal. Ella no se molesta en mirarlo.

—Estamos ocupadas aquí, ¿te importa?

_ (Ella era más fría que su paleta. Y esa mierda estaba tan fría que le dolían los dientes) _

Fandral mordió otro trozo de su paleta. Él solo sabía una forma de llamar su atención.

—Eres mejor de lo que Prescott dijo que eras —dice pensativo, y ni siquiera es una mentira.

Loki lo mira.

_ (Se siente como ganar algo. Se siente como todo) _

Es la primera vez que lo hace, y  Fandral se sorprende al pensar que nunca ha visto sus ojos verdes llenos. La intensidad de esa mirada casi lo asusta, y finalmente puede ver cómo ella y Thor están relacionados. La forma en que miran a las personas es como estar bajo un foco de atención, solamente tú.

Los ojos de Loki recorrieron su cuerpo, y si fuera cualquier otra chica,  Fandral juraría que lo estaba checando, pero esta es Loki, y él lo sabe mejor. Loki cataloga sus rasgos. Ella está tratando de ubicar dónde lo ha visto antes, y quién es él.

—Te conozco —dice de repente, como si él no hubiera ido a su casa un millón de veces, siendo uno de los mejores amigos de Thor—.  Fandral —agrega, casi como una ocurrencia tardía. Como si su nombre no fuera importante—. Vicky solía decir tu nombre todo el tiempo durante la práctica como si fuera un trofeo —ella lo mira, obviamente sin impresionarse—. Como si fuera algo de lo que estar orgullosa.

Una risita a la izquierda de ella, y  Fandral de repente recuerda la sombra silenciosa de Loki,  Sigyn . Parece que está tratando de no reír. La mandíbula de Fandral se contrae.

Sin embargo, todavía sonríe, porque es infinitamente cortés.

—Eres más bonita que ella, ¿sabes? Creo que es genial que seas capitana ahora. Él dice, porque encanta a la mayoría de las chicas de esa manera, es decir, sobre todo cuando lo dice con su mejor sonrisa y sus ojos azules.

_ (pero  _ _ Fandral _ _ debería haberlo sabido, realmente, porque ¿Volstagg no lo dijo? Loki no es la mayoría de las chicas) _

La cara de Loki se pone en blanco.

—Entonces, porque soy más bonita que ella, ¿crees que soy una mejor capitana? ¿Crees que es así como funcionan las animadoras? ¿Nuestro talento es proporcional a nuestro atractivo?

Y  Fandral siente que la sonrisa en su rostro se vuelve cada vez más falsa, piensa para sí mismo,  _ esto es mucho más difícil de lo que suele ser, _ piensa, _ eso es lo más estúpido que podría haber dicho, _ piensa,  _ ¿no _ _ podría  _ _ ella haber tomado el cumplido simplemente? _

—Escucha, solo estaba tratando de ser amable —se eriza Fandral—. Y, de hecho, creo que es horrible lo que le sucedió a Vicky. Ella era una buena capitana.

Los ojos de Loki son frías esmeraldas. 

—Ella era una capitana de mierda. Siempre fumaba porros con  Toby Crenshaw antes de la práctica y siempre llegaba tarde. Puso a Lana Reed en una dieta que casi la mata. Pensó que era genial no intentarlo o esforzarse, y se notaba en su técnica descuidada. ¿Sabes lo que pasó el día que se cayó?

Los ojos de Loki son demasiado brillantes.  Fandral niega con la cabeza.

—Le dije que se caería. Verás, una de sus pantorrillas era más grande que la otra. Ella trató de rociar bronceador para tapar la diferencia, pero me di cuenta. Lamí mi dedo y lo pasé por su pierna y la mierda naranja se desprendió como pintura. O tienes músculo o tienes ramitas, y Vicky tenía cotonetes. Ella estaría desequilibrada cuando la lanzaran al aire. Le dije que yo debería ser  la top girl . Le dije que no era seguro. Peor aún, ella no fue a la práctica esa semana. Le dije que no estaba lista —Loki mueve la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Y qué me dijo  Sigyn ?

En un instante,  Sigyn está a su lado, ojos azules eléctricos.

— _ ¡ _ _ Cierra la estúpida boca, perra!  _ — Sigyn gruñe, como si estuviera gritando—,  _ ¡ _ _ dame tu maldito dinero! _ —continuo—.  _ ¡ _ _ Estoy cansada de tu mierda! _ __ —y  Sigyn levanta su brazo rápidamente como una serpiente, como si fuera a golpear a  Fandral , pero en el último minuto le acaricia la mejilla.

—Luego rasgó sus acrílicos por el costado de la cara de Loki como si fuera un tigre —dice  Sigyn en su voz normal, cavando un poco en la piel de  Fandral con las uñas como ejemplo, antes de dejar caer su mano rápidamente, recordándose a sí misma.

Sigyn se encoge de hombros. 

—Estoy bastante segura de que ella estaba drogada. Y esos acrílicos estaban en contra de la regulación —agrega, casi como una ocurrencia tardía.

—Ya sabes el resto, por supuesto —dice Loki, y esta vez hay una extraña sonrisa en su rostro—. Se rompió tres costillas.

—Le estalló el pulmón izquierdo como un globo —Sigyn interviene.

—Pero le advertí, ¿no?

—Sí lo hiciste —Sigyn hace eco.

Loki se da vuelta para mirar a Fandral. Sus ojos son impíos.

—Sabía que iba a suceder —dice ella, con los ojos tan brillantes como el verde fuego del infierno.

_ Lo vi en mis sueños, ya ves. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ámame, ámame,  
> di que me amas 😊 


	7. Gitana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gitano: miembro de una tribu de personas que no tiene hogar.

_I was born in the wagon of a travellin' show_

_My mama used to dance for the money they'd throw..._

_**Nací en la carreta de un show andante.** _

_**Mi mamá solía bailar por el dinero que arrojaban ...** _

Fandral está seguro de que es una bruja, después de eso. ¿Está aún más seguro después de lo que ella le hace, porque quién sino una bruja podría hacerlo?

Así es como Fandral se enamora.

La madre de Fandral nunca ha sido parte de la imagen. Su padre y ella no están debidamente divorciados, pero tampoco están realmente casados. Heidi Kjerfell solo llega a su casa cuando no están, y ella necesita conseguir algo de dinero. Su madre es una modista y una prostituta, y no se preocupa por nadie más que por ella misma.

Fandral no entiende por qué su padre nunca se divorció de ella. Tal vez fue demasiado complicado. Tal vez, incluso después de todo, él todavía estaba enamorado de ella. Lo que sea que fuera, era la razón por la que ella todavía estaba en sus vidas, pero tampoco era parte de ella, por lo que ninguno de ellos realmente podía dejarla ir.

Fue tóxico. Fue sofocante. Fue el juego más traumático de empujar y jalar.

Un día irrelevante, Fandral se salta la escuela. Su padre está trabajando, así que sabe que no lo descubrirán. Por lo general, de lunes a viernes, nadie está en casa hasta al menos cuatro. Razones por las que Heidi se iría en ese momento, lo que ella hace.

De alguna manera, ella todavía tiene las llaves de su casa. El padre de Fandral se negó a moverse, y aparentemente también se negó a cambiar las cerraduras por el aspecto de las cosas. Fandral está en su habitación cuando oye el ruido de una puerta que se abre. Inmediatamente se sienta en su cama, temeroso de que su padre haya llegado temprano a casa por alguna razón. Pero cuando no ve su camioneta en el camino de entrada, sabe quién es realmente.

Heidi.

Hay un auto en ralentí en su calle, un tipo sombrío que lo mira y Fandral inmediatamente sabe que es uno de los nuevos novios de su madre. Cuando sale al pasillo oye crujidos en la habitación de su padre, y abre la puerta para ver a Heidi revisar sus cajones, tratando de encontrar algo de valor.

—Heidi.

Su madre se da vuelta al escuchar su nombre, su rostro se contrae por las drogas.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

Fandral pasa una mano áspera por su mandíbula. Sus puños se aprietan.

—Debería preguntarte eso —pero realmente, él ya lo sabe. La última vez que estuvo aquí dejó caer una bolsa de éxtasis, mierda que nunca tocó porque estaba estrictamente con heroína, pero del tipo que vendió su novio ex convicto.

—¿No se supone que debes estar en la escuela? —ella continúa, ignorando lo que él acaba de decir—. Estás saltándotela, ¿no? —ella acusa, antes de resoplar—. Típico. Inútil como tu padre.

—Heidi, si no sales aquí en cinco minutos, voy a llamar a la policía —él dice con los dientes apretados.

Esto llama su atención. Ella deja de hurgar en las cosas de su padre. Se da vuelta para mirar a Fandral con furia.

—¿Vas a llamar a la policía por mí? —ella escupe—. ¿Tu propia madre? —pregunta incrédula—. No necesitaría el dinero si me devolvieras la bolsa de éxtasis —gruñe, sus ojos azules quemaban como zafiros—. Te di a luz. No te atrevas a hablarme así.

Fandral siente que su última paciencia se está agotando, y eso es algo peligroso para Fandral porque es infinitamente paciente: ha tenido que serlo toda su vida con una madre como Heidi y un padre que nunca se ha preocupado lo suficiente.

—¡Solo porque me hayas dado a luz no te da el derecho de venir a robarnos cuando quieras, Heidi! No te devolveré la bolsa de éxtasis. Necesitas ayuda. Estás enferma, muy enferma...

—¿Sabes lo difícil que fue llevarte durante nueve meses? —su madre interrumpe molesta—. ¿Lo sabes? —ella empuja, ojos tan duros como pedernal—. Me debes todo tu puto mundo, Fandral. Me debes todo, desde la punta de tu cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. ¿Esas manos tuyas que son tan buenas para atrapar cosas? Me debes eso. ¿La sangre en ti que mantiene latiendo tu corazón? Me debes eso. Todo lo que tienes es gracias a mí. Así que realmente —dice ella, con los ojos brillantes—, ¿qué es un poco de dinero por todo eso?

—Vete a la mierda de aquí.

Los labios de su madre se curvan en un gruñido.

—Jódete-

—¡Dije que salgas! —él grita, agarrándola del brazo, y ella lucha en sus manos como una cosa salvaje, sus pies pateando todo lo que puede alcanzar, volteando mesas y armarios y enviando papeles volando.

La deja caer en la puerta de su casa, donde el auto todavía está inactivo cerca.

Le tiemblan las manos. Se siente agitado. Vulnerable.

—Conseguiré tu éxtasis —logra escupir—. Así que no vuelvas aquí. Nunca. O realmente llamaré a la policía.

Heidi solo lo mira, su mirada llena de algo pútrido. Algo muerto y podrido.

 _Madre._ Así se llamaba ella misma. La palabra se siente extraña, algo separado de la cosa debajo de él. Si es un nombre, nunca ha sido de Heidi. Heidi's siempre ha sido:

_Dolor. Carga. Desconocida._

Todavía se siente conmocionado cuando entra y llama a Thor a su celular. Thor, por supuesto, había escondido el éxtasis como un favor para Fandral. Sabía de la madre de Fandral. Nadie más lo sabía. Ni Volstagg, ni Hogun, ni ninguno de los otros muchachos del equipo, ni siquiera sus otros amigos. Sería extraño decirles. Fue muy pesado. Pero decirle a Thor, con su rostro serio y sus palabras cuidadosas, no se había sentido extraño en absoluto. Se sentía como estar anclado. Como tener un hermano mayor que siempre supo qué hacer, lo guió por el camino correcto y, sobre todo, lo entendió.

Entonces, cuando llama a Thor, no se molesta en fingir, no oculta el temblor de su voz o siente la necesidad de actuar como si nada estuviera mal.

—Hola hombre —dice después del cuarto timbre, cuando Thor finalmente contesta—. Heidi... —y aquí su voz se quiebra, y necesita respirar profundamente para recuperarse—. Heidi vino de nuevo. Necesito el éxtasis de vuelta. Ella simplemente no dejará de irrumpir en nuestra casa —hace una pausa de nuevo, porque se siente como si le ardiera la garganta, y cree que podría estallar en llanto—. No sé qué hacer —él dice desesperadamente.

Hay un silencio largo e incómodo, donde Fandral se pregunta si sobreestimó la cantidad de equipaje que Thor está dispuesto a transportar, cuando una voz finalmente habla.

—Soy Loki.

Fandral siente que sus músculos se contraen. Es como ser golpeado con un camión que no viste venir.

—Joder —dice, luego lo dice de nuevo en su mente, porque no había tenido la intención de decirlo en voz alta—. Mierda, lo siento... —y Fandral sabe que está divagando, pero parece que no puede parar—... Uh, ¿podrías decirle a Thor que llamé? Y dile, dile que era importante. Y que realmente necesito el éxtasis porque...

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

—... si no voy a —Fandral se detiene—. ¿Perdón?

—Si me dices dónde está, puedo llevarlo.

—¿De verdad? —suena dudoso, así que Fandral lo intenta de nuevo—. En realidad, sí, eso sería ... 

—Quiero decir que, si estás incómodo, puedo...

—... Excelente.

Hay un silencio incómodo de nuevo, antes de que ninguno de los dos hable.

—Estaré allí en cinco —Loki dice de repente.

—Suena bien.

—Okay.

—Okay.

La línea se corta y Fandral se da cuenta de que nunca le dijo dónde está el éxtasis. Él le envía un mensaje de texto y luego se rasca la nuca incómodamente, preguntándose cuán incómodo será esto.

Cuando Loki llega, tiene la cara fresca.

Fandral había limpiado un poco y se roció un poco de axe porque no quería parecer un desastre, pero cuando ve a Loki cree que probablemente no habría importado de todos modos.

Lleva el pelo suelto alrededor de la cara y no lleva maquillaje. Ella parpadea con admiración hacia él desde debajo de su puerta con una camiseta tan grande que cae ligeramente por encima de sus rodillas. Dice Destin, Florida junto con la leyenda _'Sun's Out, Buns Out!'_ con una foto de un montón de bollos de perritos calientes bajo una sombrilla junto a la playa. La única 'joyería' que usa es un brazalete de amistad en su brazo derecho, que parece el tipo de cosa que alguien hizo en el tercer grado.

De repente, Fandral es golpeado fuertemente con el recordatorio de que solo tiene quince años.

La cosa es que es difícil de recordar a veces. Con su estatura, y sus orgullosos hombros, y la forma en que camina en los pasillos, y la forma en que se enfrenta a la gente, es fácil olvidar que todavía es solo una niña. O cuando Fandral la ve en las fiestas, con la cara arrugada, como si acabara de salir del catálogo de una revista, o de una pasarela, con esos ojos verdes que brillan más que una estrella, es muy difícil recordar que en realidad es dos años más joven que él.

 _Joder, probablemente todavía es virgen,_ piensa con incredulidad, luego se aleja del pensamiento porque es lo último que quiere en este momento.

Aún así, es extraño verla tan suave como esta, sin su pintura de guerra, vistiendo una camiseta tonta, un brazalete para niños en el brazo y-

 _¿Son esas pecas?_ Fandral piensa maravillosamente, y luego, tan repentinamente, _linda._

—¿Puedo entrar? —Loki pregunta cortésmente, y Fandral parpadea fuera de su ensueño.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento por eso —sonríe tímidamente.

Loki lo mira con curiosidad.

—Está bien —ella dice, y luego se da vuelta para inspeccionar su casa, arrastrando un dedo sobre la encimera mientras camina.

—¿Tienes el ...? —Fandral se siente impotente, no queriendo decir las palabras en voz alta frente a la hermana pequeña de Thor, que parece perfecta y limpia.

Sin embargo, Loki solo parpadea, como si se hubiera olvidado.

—Oh. Cierto —se mete la mano en el bolsillo y coloca la bolsa de plástico en las manos de espera de Fandral.

Él sonríe, esta vez, su sonrisa de megavatio.

—Gracias. Realmente lo necesitaba de vuelta.

Loki, sin embargo, no parece de ninguna manera nerviosa por su sonrisa, solo da un tranquilo:

—No hay problema —en respuesta.

Fandral va a su habitación y Loki lo sigue, observa mientras esconde la bolsita en los muchos pliegues de su ropa.

Se da vuelta para mirarla cuando termina, sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora que el éxtasis ha vuelto a sus manos.

—Hey, solo quería decir gracias de nuevo...

—¿Quién es Heidi?

La pregunta es abrupta, y más que un poco intrusiva, y Fandral está seguro de que si alguien más hubiera preguntado se hubiera avergonzado de su franqueza.

Pero es Loki quien pregunta y ella no se ve muy consciente de sí misma, ni siquiera se inmuta ante la mirada dura con la que Fandral la clava.

—No es asunto tuyo —dice bruscamente, y luego se arrepiente al instante. Loki es solo una niña, no debería hablarle así. Es solo que Heidi siempre es un tema tan delicado para él que no puede evitar arremeter.

Aún así, Loki parece tomar su respuesta con calma, para alivio de Fandral.

—Oh —ella dice en voz baja, pero no parece molesta—. Lo siento.

Y Fandral suspira, mira a Loki mientras ella mira incómodamente a nada y pone su cabeza en sus manos.

—No, no lo sientas. Yo lo siento. No debería haberte hablado así.

—Ella es tu madre, ¿verdad?

Y Fandral levanta la vista bruscamente, la mira con recelo en los ojos.

—¿Thor te dijo eso?

La respuesta de Loki es tan inmediata que es sorprendente. Sus ojos se abren y sacude la cabeza con furia.

—¡No, Definitivamente no! Thor es bueno guardando secretos. Es solo que ... —y aquí Loki se apaga, se muerde el labio como si no estuviera segura de continuar, y se ve tan extraño en Loki, Loki que está tan segura de todo, que Fandral no puede evitar mirar.

—...Podría decir —ella termina dudando.

Fandral sale de su mirada fija.

—¿Podrías decir? —él pregunta dudoso.

—Mi madre es como la tuya —ella agrega, y esta vez Fandral no puede evitar dar una fuerte burla.

_¿A qué demonios está jugando? Thor definitivamente le dijo: está mintiendo. No puedo creer que confiara en él._

—Buen intento, Loki —él la fulmina con la mirada—. Pero la última vez que verifiqué, Frigga estaba definitivamente en la foto. Si vas a mentir, tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso.

Y esta vez es el turno de Loki para arremeter.

—Frigga no es mi madre —ella dice bruscamente, su voz como el cristal tallado. Ella suaviza su tono cuando ve la mirada desconcertada en el rostro de Fandral—. Frigga no es mi madre, pero desearía que lo fuera. Mi verdadera madre era una destructora de casas —Loki baja los ojos por un segundo, antes de volver a fijarlos en los de Fandral—. Y ella me dejó cuando era una niña.

La garganta de Fandral se siente seca. Hay un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos, y lo que ella dice suena loco, pero también tiene sentido. Thor y Loki nunca han actuado como verdaderos hermanos. Nunca hablaron realmente en la escuela ni se reconocieron en los pasillos. En todo caso, a veces parecía que eran extraños, como si no se conocieran en absoluto. Y aunque Thor siempre tenía algo bueno que decir cuando aparecía el nombre de Loki, no podía decirse lo mismo de Loki. Loki, quien cada vez que Fandral estaba en su casa, ponía los ojos en blanco sin cesar ante los comentarios de Thor, y lo miraba con desconcierto, y lo ignoraba descaradamente cuando la llamaba. Loki, que tenía ojos como el fieltro en una mesa de billar, cabello de ébano y piel de marfil, un claro contraste con los ojos azules de Thor, el cabello dorado y la tez bañada por el sol.

Loki, que siempre se había negado a llamar a Thor su hermano.

Fandral traga.

—No tenía... no tenía idea.

Loki juguetea con su pulsera.

—La mayoría de la gente no lo sabe.

Y luego el silencio se prolonga demasiado, tanto que Fandral siente la necesidad de decir algo. Se aclara la garganta.

—Sí, bueno, tienes razón. Heidi es mi madre —él dice, y luego le cuenta su puta historia de vida, y por qué el éxtasis fue tan importante, y cómo el nuevo novio de su madre es un traficante de drogas, _porque ¿por qué demonios no?_ Loki no es una amiga, así que no será incómodo más tarde, y aunque no están relacionados, ella todavía tiene la misma cara seria que Thor, que no rehuye los temas pesados y los ojos que le dicen que está escuchando.

Y, sobre todo, ella entiende. Incluso más que Thor, porque ella lo ha vivido.

—Y simplemente no sé, no entiendo por qué estoy molesto —Fandral termina con las manos en el pelo—. No entiendo por qué me importa. No entiendo por qué nunca llamo a la policía en el momento en que veo que ha entrado. Quiero decir, cuando era niño solía olvidarme en la tienda todo el tiempo —Fandral se ríe abruptamente, una especie de risa triste—. Olvidaría muchas cosas. Olvídarse de recogerme de la escuela, olvídarse de mí en el parque, olvídarse de mí en el coche. Y es como, ¿no he aprendido? ¿Por qué sigo aquí, esperándola?

_¿Esperando que ella me ame?_

Fandral se detiene abruptamente, siente que le arde la garganta con emoción reprimida, sabe que su voz al final sonaba como si fuera a romperse. Joder, piensa patéticamente en sus manos. Reprime su risa.

_Ella debe pensar que soy tan patético._

_Ella debe pensar que soy un maldito perdedor._

—Lo siento —dice él, se ríe torpemente. Sonríe autodespreciativo—. Probablemente no sea la mierda que viniste a escuchar, ¿verdad?"

Pero Loki lo mira fijamente, con los ojos más brillantes que un bosque en llamas, y toda esa incomodidad anterior se ha ido. Todo ese juguetear, retorcerse, mirar sus pies, toda esa incertidumbre que parecía tan extraña en sus rasgos se ha ido.

—No lo hagas —ella dice ferozmente—. No hagas eso. No finjas que no es nada.

Y luego hace algo que sorprende a Fandral: se sienta a su lado en su cama y lo agarra con fuerza.

—Cuando era una niña —ella comienza, con los ojos penetrantes en los de él—, yo era igual. Pensé de la misma manera. Pensé que tal vez si hacía las cosas de cierta manera, pensé que, si las hacía perfectamente, tal vez ella me amaría. Al menos pensé, tal vez ella me miraría. Tal vez ella me vería.

Fandral la mira fijamente, atrapado en su mirada esmeralda. En trance.

—Mi madre era adivina —aquí Loki da una sonrisa irónica y Fandral no puede evitar reírse, no solo por su sonrisa, sino por la idea misma. Loki es una persona tan racional que es difícil de creer que haya crecido en un ambiente tan hocus pocus—. Ella hizo todas esas cosas que sabes: lectura de tarot, quiromancia, mirar una bola de cristal. Todo falso, por supuesto, pero no importaba porque era buena leyendo a la gente. Y ella era buena mintiendo —y aquí Loki mira hacia otro lado, recordando—. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me llevó memorizar las 78 cartas de tarot y sus significados, solo para impresionarla. Ella me llevaría a estos carnavales y yo sería su pequeña gitana: leer fortunas por un precio. Yo fui su mejor acto. Le traje un montón de dinero ... y todavía no le impidió abandonarme.

—Entonces —Fandral comienza con cautela—, ¿Odín era tu padre?

Fandral dice 'era' porque todos saben que Frigga es viuda. Y que Odín muriendo era la razón por la que se habían mudado a la ciudad.

Loki sonríe alegremente.

—Supongo que sí, sí —ella dice, y Fandral se pregunta qué se supone que significa eso, porque seguro que no es un sí o un no—. De cualquier manera —continúa—, me odiaba. No le gustó lo que le recordé.

Y Fandral cree que eso también tiene sentido. Explica muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo te detuviste? —él pregunta, su voz casi un murmullo. Y cuando Loki parece que no entiende, agrega— ¿Cómo dejaste de preocuparte?

Y Loki se suaviza, algo que Fandral nunca antes había visto. Se siente como ver a una nueva persona, se siente como si hubiera alguien dentro de ella que estuvo oculta todo el tiempo. Pero está ahí, ese ablandamiento. La forma en que sus ojos verdes pasan de la esmeralda ardiente a un verde trébol suave, como un deseo.

De repente piensa en el laurel de montaña. Hermoso pero mortal, excepto que Loki es al revés. Mortal, pero secretamente hermosa. Tierna, con una gentileza dentro de ella más suave que el pelaje de un potro recién nacido.

—Es porque te sientes mal, ¿verdad? —ella dice—. Es porque sientes que de alguna manera es tu culpa por no entender. Por no esforzarte lo suficiente como para ayudarla a ella o a ti mismo —Loki lo mira fijamente, sus ojos verdes nunca vacilan—. Pero déjame decirte algo, Fandral, sobre el amor de una madre.

Y su voz es firme cuando dice:

—Nunca deberías tener que intentarlo. Debería darse por sentado que alguien se preocupa por ti, te ama y está ahí para ti. No eres una mala persona, Fandral. Solo porque follas como un conejo, eso no te hace malo. No les prometes cosas. Y no te guardas de vergüenza. Tampoco te aprovechas de ellos. Clarke Wexler me contó sobre el tiempo que estuvo borracha y la llevaste directamente a casa. A veces puedes parecer un poco tonto —y aquí Loki sonríe para aliviar el aguijón del insulto—, pero tienes buenas intenciones —las sonrisas se desvanecen, y Loki lo mira seriamente, presionando su frente contra la de él, tan cerca que Fandral puede contar todas sus pecas.

_Son como constelaciones._

—Te mereces ser amado —ella dice, y sus ojos son serios, un campo verde floreciente, y Fandral no puede evitar pensar en una pradera en la primavera, llena de un millón de flores a la vez. Ella es tan hermosa, mirándolo así, tan sincera, incluso más hermosa que cuando va a fiestas con su maquillaje hecho, y luce increíblemente hermosa. Más hermosa con su rostro cubierto de pecas y su camiseta cursi que cualquier modelo de Victoria's Secret que Fandral haya visto.

—Y cuanto antes te des cuenta de eso, antes podrás dejarla ir.

Ella pasa una mano por su cabello, suavemente, y está tan en diferente que la de todos los días, esa chica con la columna vertebral hecha de acero, los malvados ojos verdes y el culto como el siguiente, que Fandral no lo puede evitar, siente que su corazón late más rápido, demasiado rápido, como si fuera a salir directamente de su pecho.

Fandral mete su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y yacen así en su cama, con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de él como un escudo, sus delicadas muñecas atrapando las 197 libras de él, y sus anchos hombros, y sus músculos rotos por el fútbol americano.

—¿Cómo eres tan buena en esto? —él susurra.

Y por un tiempo parece que Loki no va a responder, hasta que lo hace.

—Sé lo que se siente —ella dice en voz baja, y pasan el resto de la tarde así, envueltos el uno en el otro.

No es sexual, y tienen toda su ropa puesta, y él sabe que Loki solo lo está haciendo porque se siente mal, pero se siente como la cosa más íntima que Fandral ha hecho. Siempre ha sido el amigo con la sonrisa y las bromas más rápidas, siempre para calmar la tensión y escuchar los problemas de otra persona. La gente siempre le pregunta cómo es tan feliz todo el tiempo, pero en su mayoría es solo un frente, porque no le gusta compartir sus sentimientos o parecer vulnerable.

Pero con Loki es muy fácil: descubrir su alma.

No están haciendo nada más que respirar el mismo aire, las cabezas presionadas una contra la otra, escuchando sus propios latidos, pero se siente como todo, todo a la vez.

Y a veces eso es todo lo que se necesita. Respirar el mismo aire, en el mismo espacio:

Era razón suficiente para caer.

_Gypsy's, tramps, and thieves_

_We'd hear it from the people of the town_

_They'd call us gypsy's, tramps, and thieves_

_But every night all the men would come around_

_A_ _nd lay their bodies down..._

**_Gitanos, vagabundos y ladrones_   
**

**_Lo oiríamos de la gente del pueblo_ **

**_Nos llamarían gitanos, vagabundos y ladrones_ **

**_Pero todas las noches todos los hombres venían_ **

**_Y ponían sus cuerpos ..._ **

Canción - Gypsy's, tramps, and thieves - por Cher   
y estropeé una de las líneas a propósito. 

Perdón por no publicar, pero tuve unos problemitas familiares que incluyeron a mi terapeuta alimenticia y pues no pude escribirles nada.

Pero no se me desanimen, tenemos buenas noticias, primero que nada, doble capítulo de las tres historias actuales. Tres one shots preciosos y una nueva historia.

Además de que conseguí permiso para traducir bastantitos trabajos, que seguro les gustarán.

Necesito mantenerme ocupada para no pensar mucho y creo que esta es la mejor manera, así que...

Besitos y bye que bye.


	8. Trece con suerte

La primera vez que Volstagg realmente conoce a Thor es por Loki.

Durante mucho tiempo, Volstagg cree que conoce a Thor. ¿No lo hacen todos realmente? Al mirar esa honesta mirada azul aciano, piensas, y no de una manera desagradable, que es simple. Quizás un poco anticuado. Definitivamente un caballero.

El primer año de Thor, por supuesto, mucha gente piensa que es un imbécil pretencioso. Confunden esa humildad con superioridad, y la forma en que no habla con mucha gente como si sintiera que están por debajo de él. No ayuda que venga directamente de la escuela secundaria ya siendo una estrella.

Volstagg es un estudiante de segundo año entonces. Luego el capitán Vince Davis le da un codazo en las costillas y señala a Thor durante las pruebas.

—Él vino de Jackson —Davis dice y supone que significa algo—. Levantó mucho polvo para el fútbol americano de secundaria. Lanzó un pase de setenta yardas de distancia directamente a una de las manos de su receptor. Un touchdown ganador del juego.

Volstagg frunce las cejas. ¿Setenta yardas? Él piensa. No es mucho para la NFL o el fútbol universitario, pero es mucho para el fútbol de la escuela secundaria. Inaudito.

—Setenta yardas —Davis repite con firmeza—. Y tenía solo 13 años en ese momento.

Volstagg mira de nuevo al niño, el niño que sus ojos habían rastrillado porque parecía demasiado simple. Inconsecuente.

—Tendremos que derribarlo una o dos veces —Vince dice sombríamente—. Probablemente tiene un ego del tamaño del sol.

Pero Thor no lo tiene. Al principio, mucha gente piensa que tal vez sí, especialmente con sus antecedentes, pero luego se dan cuenta de que es así como es Thor y que han complicado demasiado las cosas.

Thor es exactamente lo que parece: simple, de la mejor manera. Agradable.

Pronto, es amigo de todos en el equipo, debido a su buen humor, y luego es capitán. Parece una evolución obvia, considerando. Es duro con su equipo, pero también es comprensivo. Corre vueltas hasta que la última persona termina, siempre se queda más tiempo en la sala de pesas y siempre está ahí para hablar con JV sobre sus problemas. Es el hermano mayor y el mejor amigo de todos, y tiene a la gente comiendo de sus manos de una manera completamente diferente a como lo hace Loki.

_(Volstagg se pregunta, a menudo, cómo dos hermanos pueden ser tan diferentes. Parecen extraños)_

El primer año de Thor le pide un favor a Volstagg.

Lo llama justo antes de que Volstagg esté a punto de regresar a casa. Está lloviendo.

—¿Hey hermano qué pasa?

—No mucho —responde Thor, pero hay algo ansioso en su voz—. Mi reunión del NHS va a terminar tarde y me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor.

—Cualquier cosa, hermano —Volstagg responde con facilidad.

—Bueno, se suponía que debía recoger a mi hermana de la escuela —comienza Thor, y Volstagg se tensa de inmediato—. Pero eso no voy a poder ir, así que me preguntaba si podrías recogerla en mi lugar.

El primer instinto de Volstagg es decir que no. Entonces no es animadora, al menos no para su escuela secundaria, pero a Volstagg todavía no le gusta.

Aún así, Thor es su amigo, y Volstagg lo respalda, por lo que dice que sí a regañadientes.

Fácil, ella va a la misma escuela secundaria que sus hermanos, por lo que él sabe dónde está, pero ahora la tormenta está golpeando con fuerza, y Volstagg está un poco preocupado de que todavía esté afuera esperando. Cuando llega allí, por supuesto, todo el lugar está casi desierto: la escuela termina a las 3:30 y solo los niños como Loki con actividades extracurriculares se quedan hasta las cinco.

Llega un poco tarde (son las 5:15) y le preocupa que Loki ya se haya ido, cuando finalmente ve una pequeña figura en medio de la lluvia.

Lleva el típico uniforme del Jackson (camisa blanca con una falda plisada) y Volstagg ya puede decir por completo en su auto que está completamente empapada: su cabello negro pegado a la cara como una segunda piel. Él entrecierra los ojos un poco y ve que no está sola, hay otra figura detrás de ella, un niño por lo que parece, y están luchando.

Sus dos caras están arrugadas por la ira y Loki tiene los brazos cruzados uno sobre el otro. El niño le grita algo que Volstagg no puede entender pero Loki solo se aleja, lo que demuestra ser un gran error porque el niño la agarra con fuerza por la muñeca y luego la besa.

Volstagg mira boquiabierto, no puede creer lo que está viendo con sus propios ojos, y Loki retrocede y le da una bofetada en la cara. Incluso el trueno no puede cubrir el sonido agudo de la misma. El verdadero problema surge cuando el niño parece levantar su propia mano en represalia, lo que hace que Volstagg salga de su sorpresa y dé dos bocinazos.

El niño deja caer su mano sorprendido. Loki se da vuelta y Volstagg baja la ventanilla.

—¡Date prisa, Odinson! —él grita, para que ella pueda escucharlo por encima de la lluvia—. ¡Voy a llevarte a casa!

Y Loki levanta su bolsa de deporte, sosteniéndola sobre su cabeza como si no estuviera empapada, y corre hacia el jeep de Volstagg, subiéndose al asiento trasero. Volstagg cambia las marchas a la transmisión, pero cuando mira hacia atrás en el retrovisor puede ver al niño todavía parado allí, observándolos. Luego baja los ojos para mirar a Loki, que está mirando por la ventana, goteando sobre sus asientos de cuero. Con toda el agua, su sujetador rosa intenso se ve a través, y Volstagg rápidamente mira hacia otro lado, encogiéndose, preguntándose qué onda con las chicas y los sostenes brillantes de neón.

—¿Quién era ese? —él pregunta cuándo llegan a un semáforo en rojo, intentando algo casual, pero fallando por la mirada en el rostro de Loki.

—Nadie —ella dice en voz baja, pero no lo mira, y Volstagg capta la mentira fácilmente.

Él mira hacia atrás en el espejo retrovisor y esta vez alcanza a ver su muñeca, la que el niño agarró, y ve que ya está floreciendo en un desagradable color púrpura. Su resolución se endurece. Nadie debería tratar a una chica así. Si hubiera sido Eira, Volstagg habría roto la cara de ese chico.

—No me mientas, Loki —él advierte—. Vi cómo te agarró.

Y Loki rápidamente cubre su muñeca con una manga, mirándolo con pestañas oscuras. Sus ojos verdes están ardiendo.

—No estoy mintiendo —ella se rompe, su voz es como el ácido—. Es un jodido nadie que está obsesionado conmigo. No es gran cosa. Muchos niños son así.

Y Volstagg se siente enfermo, porque no, muchos niños no son así, y si este es el tipo de mierda que Loki está recibiendo de los niños que ya ha normalizado en su cabeza, está realmente preocupado por cómo la tratan en la escuela. Que sea una chica fría, no significa que merezca ser tratada de esa manera.

—Loki —comienza, sintiendo náuseas—. Ese es un gran problema. ¿Le has contado a Thor sobre esto porque...

Y Loki mueve la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Volstagg, sin mirar por la ventana desapasionadamente, algo parecido al pánico en su rostro.

— _ **No.**_ Volstagg, no puedes decirle. No _**quieres**_ decírselo a él.

Está más que un poco sorprendido por su feroz respuesta.

—Loki —comienza, algo incrédulo—, tengo que decirle. Es tu hermano y merece saberlo.

— _¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es mi maldito hermano?_ —Loki gruñe, sus mejillas enrojecidas por la ira, sus ojos más afilados que el filo de un cuchillo. Es lo más animada que Volstagg haya visto en su vida a Loki, que por lo general es fría como una piedra, con una mirada en blanco en los ojos y un tipo de disciplina que la hace resistente a los arrebatos.

Loki debe notar su sorpresa, porque se calma, deja que la sangre salga de su rostro y luego comienza de nuevo con una voz más controlada.

—Mira. Confía en mí, Volstagg, he tratado con chicos como este antes —y Loki agita una mano descuidadamente, como si el chico que la había agarrado no fuera más que polvo, algo que ella podría hacer desaparecer fácilmente con un simple movimiento de su mano—. No es gran cosa. Tal vez pienses que porque soy flaca y tengo muñecas pequeñas y piel que se magulla con facilidad, necesito ayuda de un hombre —sonríe con fuerza—, pero no lo necesito. Así que realmente, no deberías molestar a Thor con esto. Puedo manejarlo.

Y a lo largo de su pequeño discurso, la voz de Loki no vacila ni una sola vez, no tiembla, de hecho, está llena de confianza con las cosas que dice, lo que lleva a Volstagg a preguntarse, con un poco de náuseas, cuántas veces ha tenido que manejar el asunto sola si puede decir todas estas cosas con tanta certeza.

—Mira, Loki —comienza con cautela—, no tengo dudas de que puedes manejar esto por tu cuenta, porque eres una chica dura-

_Ciertamente más dura que mi hermana, Volstagg piensa en privado._

—Pero eso no significa que debas manejarlo por tu cuenta —él continúa—. Si estuviera en el lugar de Thor, me gustaría saber qué estaba pasando con mi hermana. Entonces, lo siento, pero se lo diré y, francamente, no creo que esto sea algo que debiste haberle ocultado.

Y parece que algo en Loki se desinfla, pasa de ser ferozmente resistente a resignada, y se da vuelta para mirar de nuevo a la ventana con un resoplido.

—Lo que sea —murmura, y es muy desconcertante ver qué tan rápido cambia de humor, de enojada y combativa a pasiva y resignada—. Haz lo que quieras —dice en voz baja, y el resto del viaje en coche a casa está lleno de un silencio cargado. Volstagg solo siente que puede respirar nuevamente después de haberla dejado.

Los siguientes días, repasará la conversación cuidadosamente en su mente, y se preguntará qué dijo que la molestó, o más bien, por qué la amenaza de decirle a Thor la dejó tan molesta. ¿Es porque lastimaría su orgullo, pedirle ayuda al hermano que tanto odia? Para una chica, Loki es extrañamente independiente, por lo que Volstagg se da cuenta de esto y no se preocupa más por eso.

Aún así, algo sobre la forma en que actuó Loki lo hace dudar en decírselo a Thor, y probablemente sea una semana después cuando finalmente encuentre el coraje para hablar con él.

Están almorzando en Dirty Martin's, un restaurante de hamburguesas de la vieja escuela, celebrando el hecho de que las finales han terminado, y Fandral se ha unido a ellos. Por supuesto, Fandral se desvía rápidamente de su mesa cuando ve a una rubia de piernas largas junto a la máquina de discos, y con una sonrisa rápidamente se une a ella.

Volstagg se burla de disgusto.

—Realmente no puede dejar de perseguir un culo, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera por un momento.

Y Thor solo le da ese extraño capricho de sus labios, eso no es realmente una sonrisa, sino más bien un _'¿qué puedes hacer?'._

—Mientras no quede embarazada —es todo lo que dice, y Volstagg no puede evitar reírse.

—Juro que ese chico no puede tener suficiente de las chicas. No puede tener suficiente de...

Y Volstagg se detiene abruptamente, tose torpemente cuando se da cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

_Tampoco puedo tener suficiente de tu hermana pequeña. La mira fijamente como un cachorro enamorado._

De alguna manera, piensa que eso no saldrá bien. Incluso si es una declaración inocente. Incluso si es Fandral, que es un tipo bastante decente la mayor parte del tiempo, y el mejor amigo de Thor. La cuestión es que, si hay un chico interesado en Loki, Thor nunca quiere saber nada de eso, incluso si es el presidente de Mu Alpha Theta y Quizbowl, quien es el capitán del equipo de natación, cuyos padres fueron a Harvard y probablemente él vaya a Harvard.

_(El chico es Frankie Chang-Baek le pide a Loki que vaya al baile de graduación cuando es estudiante de segundo año y él es mayor. Basta decir que no va bien)_

Mencione a un tipo al que le guste Loki, y Thor se tensará, y su mandíbula se tensará, y si ese mismo tipo le está pidiendo consejo a Thor, o su bendición, es muy probable que Thor se vaya o les tire el puño a la cara, dependiendo sobre cuán avanzados son.

Es por eso que Volstagg ha dudado tanto en delatar al niño que vio. Realmente no quiere estropear el día de Thor, pero ¿qué puede hacer? Thor es su hermano, y está obligado a decírselo.

—Hey hombre —él comienza incómodo—. Hay algo que he querido decirte.

Thor levanta la vista de su malteada de chocolate, una pregunta en sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas el día que recogí a Loki de la escuela?

Y aquí Thor sonríe, fácil y agradecido, una de sus sinceras sonrisas.

—Si hombre. Lo siento, olvidé agradecerte por eso. Realmente me hiciste un favor. Me preocupaba que ella tuviera que caminar a casa en ese clima, y si se lastimaba no habría podido perdonarme. Estuvo tan enferma como un perro —dice Thor, su sonrisa se agita un poco, con las cejas fruncidas—. La dejó en cama toda la semana con fiebre, así que tuve que cuidarla, ya sabes, ya que mamá trabaja toda la noche —Thor sonríe débilmente—. Loki me asusta a veces con lo enferma que se pone.

Y esto, exactamente esto, es la razón por la que _realmente_ no quiere decir nada. Si es su hermana, Thor se preocupa por las cosas más pequeñas. Ella tose tanto en su dirección y Thor teme que vaya a morir. Thor la trata como si fuera de vidrio hilado. Es un hermano sobreprotector si Volstagg alguna vez ha visto uno.

Thor retoma la forma en que Volstagg evita torpemente sus ojos. Su sonrisa desaparece. Hay algo más serio en sus ojos ahora.

—¿Volstagg? —pregunta con voz cautelosa, como si no quisiera asustarlo—. ¿Pasó algo?

Desde aquí, Volstagg puede escuchar la risa gutural de la rubia de piernas largas. Fandral y ella deben estar jodiendo. Volstagg siente un leve tirón de envidia en la boca del estómago.

_Si tan solo estuviera en su lugar, piensa con nostalgia. Y no tener esta horrible conversación de Dios._

Volstagg suspira. Él mira a Thor, que tiene la ansiedad escrita en toda la cara.

—Sí hombre, algo sucedió. Algo serio.

Es como si todo el aire hubiera sido sacado directamente de la habitación. Nadie más existe. Thor lo mira con una mirada dura.

—¿Qué tan serio?

Thor lo mira con tanta atención que Volstagg no puede evitar mirar sus manos. Golpea nerviosamente los dedos contra la madera dura, cosa que nunca hace. Pero Thor lo pone nervioso. Thor, que es un año más joven que él, que es la mitad de su peso, que es uno de sus mejores amigos, lo pone nervioso.

Volstagg se pasa una mano áspera por la cara.

—Mira hombre, no sabía lo que estaba pasando al principio. Pensé que era su novio, o algo así —y Volstagg no pasa por alto la forma en que Thor se tensa, la forma en que su mandíbula también lo hace, la oscuridad que inunda sus ojos azules—. Pensé que estaban teniendo una pelea de novios, o lo que sea. Pero luego se hizo bastante obvio —y aquí Volstagg se encoge, no quiere decirlo, no quiere provocar a Thor de esta manera, pero es la verdad:

—Cuando el niño la obligó.

Volstagg mira atentamente por la ventana. No quiere mirar la cara de Thor. No quiere ver la tormenta que se avecina allí.

La voz de Thor, sin embargo, es muy tensa cuando dice:

—Obligarla, ¿cómo?

—Bueno, él la agarró —los puños de Thor se aprietan—, y luego trató de — _"oh, Dios, no le va a gustar esto"_ —, trató de forzar su lengua hacia su garganta —Volstagg termina bajo.

Por un segundo, no pasa nada. Todo parece tan, muy peligroso, todavía.

Y luego Thor arroja su canasta de papas fritas de la mesa con un golpe de su mano y grita

— _¡Joder!_ —haciendo que Volstagg salte al menos un pie en el aire.

Todas las mesas de Dirty Martin's se detienen a mirar. La camarera les envía una mirada sucia. Desde la máquina de discos, Fandral levanta una ceja.

Thor levanta la cabeza. Hay algo feo en su rostro que Volstagg nunca ha visto antes.

—¿Como se veía? —pregunta con entusiasmo, y de repente Volstagg no quiere decírselo. Teme más por ese chico que por Loki.

—No lo recuerdo, hombre —dice inútilmente, divagando—, estaba lloviendo y no pude ver bien...

—¿Tenía el pelo castaño? ¿Ojos grises? —Thor sondea con atención, y algo debe mostrarse en la cara de Volstagg porque maldice.

—Le dije —Thor continúa sombríamente—. Le dije que no debería meterse con ese niño. Pero ella pensó que era un juego. Ella lo tomó como un desafío —Thor se ríe cruelmente—. Ella _vive_ para fastidiarme. Le dije que era basura, y pasó por chicas como papel de seda, pero ella no me escuchó. Lo tomó como un desafío. Así que, por supuesto, porque es Loki, ella lo había envuelto alrededor de su jodido dedo, y luego lo había enmascarado, _y ahora él está jodidamente obsesionado con ella_ —Thor lo mira de repente, como si recordara que todavía está allí. Sus ojos son como un rayo, inmovilizando a Volstagg en su lugar—. Enviaría todos estos poemas de amor espeluznantes y los dejaría en nuestro buzón. A veces la seguía a casa desde la escuela. Lo atrapé dos veces afuera de nuestra casa en medio de la noche, arrojando piedras a la ventana de Loki. Ella tiene **catorce años.** _¿Cuál es su problema?_ —Thor gruñe, perdido en su ira de nuevo, y Volstagg no cree que sea un buen momento para mencionar eso

_Sin embargo, también tiene catorce años._

—Ella me dijo que se detuvo. Ella me dijo que lo enfrentó —y esta vez hay una mirada angustiada en la cara de Thor, como si algo dentro de él le doliera, pero rápidamente se reemplaza por ira nuevamente. Golpea el puño sobre la mesa y la coca cola de Volstagg salta.

— _¡Hijo de puta!_ —grita de nuevo, y esta vez está agarrando su chaqueta del equipo universitario, preparándose para ponerse de pie e irse.

Volstagg está alarmado.

—¿A dónde vas?

Thor se da vuelta para mirarlo furioso.

—¿Adónde crees que voy, Volstagg? ¿Crees que dejaré que mi hermana pequeña sea atacada por ese _asqueroso_? —cuando Volstagg no dice nada, Thor continúa, su mirada de tormenta azul fija en la de Volstagg—. ¿Y sabes qué más, Volstagg? —Thor escupe, su lengua es un látigo—. También estoy enojado contigo. _¿Qué pensabas al decirme esto una semana después de que sucedió?_

Los ojos de Thor son eléctricos. Golpea de nuevo los puños sobre la mesa cuando Volstagg no responde, presiona su frente contra la de Volstagg, con un gruñido en los labios.

— _¡Respóndeme!_

Volstagg retrocede, duro, por la rabia en la voz de Thor.

Él piensa de repente, en las palabras de Loki.

_Créeme. No **quieres** decírselo._

Thor se inclina hacia atrás, parece casi reinarse.

—Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, Volstagg —él dice con ojos excesivamente brillantes—, pero lo juro por Dios si no lo fueras, te golpearía la mierda en este momento.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Thor se da vuelta y sale de Dirty Martin's, ignorando a la enojada camarera que lo llama, las papas fritas se derramaron por todo el piso además de su mesa.

Fandral trota desde donde estaba hablando con la rubia de piernas largas. Lanza una mirada preocupada a la espalda de Thor.

—¿Qué diablos pasó, hombre? —pregunta, y Volstagg solo puede bajar la cabeza entre las manos.

—Creo que me equivoqué, Fandral. Creo que me equivoqué _realmente_ jodidamente mal.

Volstagg espera. Él espera días. Él espera semanas. Él espera un titular en las noticias como

_'Chico de escuela Secundaria es hallado muerto en callejón' o 'Ataque vicioso contra un niño de catorce años que tenía un futuro prometedor. No hay sospechosos actuales bajo custodia'._

Él espera y espera, pero no pasa nada. No se informaron muertes de un niño de catorce años de la escuela secundaria Jackson. Volstagg siente que se tranquiliza un poco. Pero eso no le impide repetir ese día una y otra vez en su mente, preguntándose por qué Thor estaba molesto, tratando de analizar cada pequeña cosa que sucedió.

Fue como darse cuenta de que tu mejor amigo era un extraño.

Volstagg nunca había visto a Thor enojarse un día en su vida. Ni siquiera al comienzo de la temporada, cuando todos lo odiaban y lo trataban como una mierda, y el Capitán Davis lo trabajó más duro de todos los estudiantes de primer año, Thor ni siquiera arremetió, ni siquiera se quejó. Y nunca dejó de venir a practicar, con su rostro serio y sombrío, siempre dispuesto a trabajar duro.

Incluso esa vez cuando rechazó a Celeste Stevens, y todos lo molestaban por eso, porque ella estaba un grado por encima de él, ardiente como el infierno, y todos estaban celosos de que haya mirado en su dirección en lugar de la de ellos, incluso cuando todos estaban llamándolo homosexual y maricón por despecho; nunca lanzó un puñetazo, maldijo o se molestó.

O todas esas veces en que el Capitán Davis lo llamaba por algo innecesario, o lo criticaba con dureza por una jugada que había hecho perfectamente bien, o lo hacía correr vueltas adicionales o ejercicios adicionales, incluso ahí nunca se enojó, lo tomó como que es un desafío, trabajar más duro que todos los demás y ser más fuerte debido a eso.

Thor estaba inamovible. Él era el ancla en una tormenta. Fue disciplinado, rara vez se peleaba, evitaba el drama, no respondía, y eso era algo realmente raro para un estudiante de primer año.

Los muchachos de primer año eran engreídos. Hablaban mucha mierda, pero era solo eso, hablar. Recién salieron de la pubertad y se llenaron hasta el borde de testosterona y eligieron peleas si pensaban que alguien los miraba de la manera incorrecta. Eran un grupo rebelde. Pensaban que eran un regalo de Dios para el mundo, con manos hechas de oro, capaces de atrapar cualquier cosa. Volstagg y los otros jugadores del equipo universitario siempre disfrutaron de volver a ponerlos en su lugar.

Pero Volstagg nunca tuvo que hacerlo con Thor. Thor, que estaba seguro de su lugar en el mundo y en el equipo, tenía una madurez que era rara para su edad. Nunca tuvo que decirle algo dos veces.

Volstagg respetó eso.

Pero lo que paso ese día en Dirty Martin's, sintió ganas de entrar en la zona de penumbra. La ira de Thor había sido una cosa viva y respirante, completa con dientes e intenciones asesinas. La forma en que tiró la canasta de papas fritas de la mesa como si quisiera romper algo: a Volstagg solo le sorprendió que no arrojara su malteada a la pared también.

Se sintió como abrir los ojos.

Antes, tal vez había pensado que Thor era una montaña, en la forma en que una montaña es inamovible, y arraigada firmemente al suelo. Ahora recuerda que las montañas tienen crestas y acantilados traicioneros, con precipicios tan afilados y empinados que puedes lastimarte, o incluso peor, morir.

Las montañas son una parte hermosa de la naturaleza, sí, pero lo que Volstagg había olvidado es que también son peligrosas.

Volstagg descubre lo que sucedió un par de días después durante una cena familiar.

Eira está corriendo la boca como siempre y Volstagg está desconectando, más concentrado en su pastel de carne, cuando dice algo que llama su atención.

—...¡en el hospital! —ella grita, una dramática mirada de desesperación en su rostro.

Volstagg levanta la vista de su pastel de carne. Su oreja se retuerce.

—¿Quién está en el hospital?

Eira parece molesta por un segundo, antes de volver a caer en su mirada de profunda desesperación.

—Svad Becher —dice dramáticamente—, lo que hubieras _sabido_ si me hubieras escuchado la primera vez.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunta estúpidamente.

Eira le da una mirada escandalizada.

—¡Solo el niño más popular en todo el octavo grado! Es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, _súper_ divertido, _súper_ lindo, con cabello castaño y los ojos grises más _hermosos_ —suspira soñadoramente.

 _Eso no significa nada_ , piensa Volstagg, con su pastel de carne en la boca, golpeando sus dedos inquietamente. _Hay mucha gente con ojos grises._

Eira se detiene abruptamente y su cara se agria.

—Lástima que esté obsesionado con Loki Odinson.

El corazón de Volstagg cae.

Eira suspira.

— _Juro_ que _no_ tengo idea de lo que él ve en ella. Solo porque es una animadora —y Eira dice la palabra como si fuera algo sucio o degradante—. Es tan cliché. Todos saben que las animadoras no tienen un solo pensamiento original en su cuerpo —ella se burla, y Volstagg intenta calmar los latidos de su corazón, trata de actuar de manera casual, como si realmente no le importara lo que sucedió.

—¿Cómo terminó en el hospital?

Eira lo mira sospechosamente.

—¿Por qué te importa? _Nunca_ te importa lo que tengo que decir.

Volstagg frunce el ceño.

—Solo tengo curiosidad, Dios.

Y Eira siendo Eira, sin perder nunca la oportunidad de cotillear, se inclina hacia adelante, sus ojos ingeniosos y dice:

—Bueno, escuché que fue atacado después de la escuela cuando regresaba a casa de la práctica. Es rico y apuesto, y de todos modos sabes cómo la mayoría de la gente odia en secreto a la gente popular —Eira se encoge de hombros, luego sus ojos se vuelven astutos otra vez—. Aparentemente, quien lo hizo se rompió la mandíbula. Tuvieron que atornillar _**trece**_ placas de metal para volver a armársela.

Los ojos de Eira se llenan de lágrimas al recordar y ella llora dramáticamente.

—¡Pobre Svad! —ella llora—. ¡Es una tragedia! ¡Creo que tengo TEPT!

Y Volstagg tiene que disculparse porque de repente se siente enfermo, siente que va a vomitar, siente que todo lo que pasó es culpa suya.

Se encierra en el baño y pone ambas manos sobre el lavabo, saboreando la sensación de la porcelana fría, tratando de calmarse.

_¿Por qué le dije, por qué le dije, **por qué carajo le dije**? Nunca hubiera dicho nada si supiera que iba a ser tan malo, si supiera ..._

Y Volstagg de repente tiene una visión de Loki, de su rostro fantasmal en su retrovisor, sus brillantes ojos verdes como una advertencia, su piel tan pálida como un fantasma, el cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros como tinta húmeda, y Volstagg piensa:

Debería haberla escuchado.

_Pero ya es demasiado tarde, ¿no?_

Y Volstagg nunca volverá a mirar a Thor de la misma manera.

Notas:

¿Estamos bastante cerca de los   
pensamientos finales?

🍒 🍒 🍒 🍒 🍒 🍒 🍒 🍒 

Vaya, creo que subiré lo demás al rato, estos caps fueron más largos de lo que los recordaba.

Cualquier error me avisan plis.


	9. Interludio

Thor es raro, ¿sabes?

Mucha gente piensa que es gay, pero eso es porque son estúpidos e inmaduros. Lana Reed lo dijo después de que él la rechazó por enésima vez. Muchos muchachos lo dicen también porque están enojados o celosos, chicas guapas se congregan sobre él y él actúa como si no lo notara.

Chicas por las que morirían otros chicos. Las chicas que son atractivas, pero demasiado extra y demasiado trabajo, pero a la vista de Thor están ofreciendo sus coños y sus corazones, dos por una venta, a mitad de precio, lo que sea, son tan fáciles cuando llega Thor.

Nunca actúan fácilmente a su alrededor.

Así que sí, muchos chicos están celosos de Thor. Odian que parezca actuar como si estuviera por encima de eso, como si esas chicas que mueren por su polla simplemente no fueran suficientes para él. Así que muchos chicos dicen mierda y hablan de que tal vez sea un maricón e inventan una mierda como que Thor estaba viendo sus pollas de dos centímetros rebotar (como si una polla de dos centímetros tuviera la capacidad de rebotar, es tan jodidamente pequeña) y ver sus culos cuando se inclinaron.

Lo que sea. Los tipos inseguros son así.

La verdad es que Thor es simplemente viejo. Thor es un hombre de cuarenta años en un cuerpo de dieciocho. Sí, sonríe fácilmente, pero también es tan rápido para fruncir el ceño, decir que lo que dijiste no fue cortés, y tal vez deberías disculparte, y oye ¿por qué no eliges a alguien de tu mismo tamaño?

Las chicas acudirán a él después de un juego, las bailarinas, las bastoneras, las porristas (ellas), las chicas en las gradas, todas ellas.

Después de un touchdown ganador que lanzó, o después de que finta a la izquierda y se fue a la derecha y pasa la línea de diez yardas y consigue otro derribo porque nadie más estaba abierto.

Acudirán en masa a él, asaltarán el campo, mostrarán todo lo que puedan de la manera más inocente posible, se inclinarán y mostrarán sus tetas, susurrarán con aliento a whisky que lo que hizo fue increíble, y Dios mío, seguro va a ser reclutado, y tengo un tanga de encaje debajo de esta falda y ¿quieres ir al armario de los conserjes?

Y Thor los mirará (pero no realmente) y él sonreirá (pero no realmente) y evitará con tacto mirar cualquiera de sus escotes y sus bragas de encaje y todos los demás volantes de su cuerpo y de manera suave, disimulada, furtivamente se los lleva a los otros jugadores, a su amigo Fandral o a Volstagg, o al pobre estudiante de primer año que todavía es virgen, y realmente no ve a ninguna de ellas.

Él no se follará a ninguna de ellas.

(O si lo hace, no es una de esas chicas, no las ruidosas, no las desesperadas y ansiosas por su polla; y definitivamente no hablará de eso más tarde, no cantará como lo harán los otros chicos) (Lo mantiene cerca de su pecho como si nunca hubiera pasado)

Y cuando llega la noche, y todas esas chicas están aún más borrachas en una fiesta que celebra su victoria, le enviarán nudes, como siempre hacen

Al menos una lo hace, cada vez.

Y Thor no guardará ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera los abrirá, porque él ya sabe qué esperar, y no está interesado, nunca está interesado en ninguno de ellas, ni siquiera esa vez en que casi fue reclutado por Cindy Crawford, y se rumorea que ella tuvo una aventura con Dave Franco.

Thor nunca es un ser sexual en la mente de Sigyn.

Hasta el día que él lo es.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dice el título, esto es un interludio en la historia y ya próximamente veremos más maquinaciones y líos.
> 
> Bye que bye.


	10. Celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celos: el estado de ser ferozmente protector o vigilante de los propios derechos o posesiones.

Jane Foster.

Solo dos palabras, pero cambian todo. Cuando Jane Foster se mudó en su primer año a la ciudad de Sigyn, nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

(Sigyn siempre odiará a Jane Foster por eso)

—¿Escuchaste? Thor Odinson le pidió a Jane Foster una cita para tomar un café.

Clarke Wexler dice esto con sus manos envueltas alrededor de un frappuccino de especias de calabaza venti, inclinándose sobre él como una bruja sobre su caldero. Sus deslumbrantes acrílicos dorados de estrellas envían luz derramándose por todas partes, una daga directamente a través de los ojos de Sigyn. Ella entrecierra los ojos sospechosamente.

—Una mierda —dice Lana Reed, más que un poco amargada—. Todo el mundo sabe que Odinson es gay.

Wexler sonríe, divertida.

—El hecho de que él nunca respondió a los nudes que le mandaste no significa que sea gay, Lana.

La boca de Lana se dobla en las esquinas.

—Lo que sea —resopla, echándose el pelo hacia atrás—. Dudo que sea verdad.

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos —continúa Wexler, insistente—. Hablan mucho, sabes. Siempre es su compañero de laboratorio en Anatomía —Wexler le da a Lana una sonrisa sucia—. Le preguntó un día después de la clase —entonces ella se encoge de hombros—. Es lindo, supongo.

Pero lo que realmente quiere decir, lo que todos piensan es...

_¿Qué demonios es tan especial sobre Jane Foster?_

Loki se sienta a la mesa y todos saltan. Ella se da cuenta y levanta una ceja oscura.

—¿Qué?

Y de repente Sigyn tiene este mal presentimiento, quiere poner una mano sobre la boca de Clarke Wexler, quiere que no vuelva a decir nada, recuerda

_El temblor en la pierna de Loki, el staccato roto de su corazón, la sangre en su rostro, tanta sangre, como el color de un corazón en las manos de otra persona, y la cereza en sus muñecas, y las huellas rojas de Thor en toda ella._

—¿Sabías que a tu hermano le gusta esa nueva chica Jane Foster?

Es extraño lo que hace Loki. Sigyn no cree haberla visto así antes. En primer lugar, ni siquiera se molesta en corregir a Clarke Wexler de que Thor no es, de hecho, su hermano. Que es algo que ella siempre hace.

En cambio, parece endurecerse, como si hubiera pasado una brisa articular, sus rasgos congelados en su lugar. Luego se retuerce, apenas notablemente, excepto que Loki nunca se retuerce, por lo que se nota en ella, antes de relajarse una vez más, esa indiferencia permanente en su rostro.

—Probablemente no sea una gran cosa —Loki responde pasivamente—. El interés de Thor rara vez se mantiene por mucho tiempo.

Pero cuando ella y Sigyn caminan hacia su próxima clase, Loki vuelve a decir su nombre, casi para sí misma.

—Jane Foster —reflexiona, casi como si lo estuviera saboreando, casi como si pudiera hundir sus dientes y romperlo.

La noticia se extiende bastante rápido después de eso.

Jane y Thor siempre están hablando juntos en clase. Jane y Thor se sientan juntos a la hora del almuerzo. Jane y Thor pasan el rato después de la escuela. Se hacen reír el uno al otro. Los ven juntos en Dirty Martin's. Compartieron una malteada. Thor conoció a los padres de Jane y viceversa.

Los rumores comienzan a estallar fuera de proporción. Nadie sabe realmente cuál es la verdad y qué es una mentira. Loki solo puede negar el último.

Su cabeza está inclinada sobre su teléfono cuando lo hace, casi como si no le importara.

—Foster nunca ha estado en nuestra casa —ella responde en respuesta a una desesperada Lana—. Y nunca ha conocido a Frigga hasta donde yo sé —ella agrega descuidadamente, nunca levantando la vista, ni una sola vez.

—Si se tratara de alguien como Fandral, a nadie le importaría —Sigyn le dice a Nikki un día durante la práctica cuando son solo ellas dos—. Pero como Thor nunca ha mostrado interés en una chica antes, hace que todos se vuelvan locos con los rumores.

—Nunca ha mostrado interés en una chica que no sea su hermana, quieres decir —Nikki dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

A Sigyn no le gusta eso. Algo en su estómago se retuerce desagradablemente.

—Eres jodidamente asquerosa, Cossentino —Sigyn escupe, con los labios hacia abajo en las esquinas.

Nikki se encoge de hombros, como si el insulto se hubiera deslizado de ella, pero hay algo malo en sus ojos cuando dice:

—No estabas allí, Sissy. No viste cómo salió furioso de esa casa. No viste cómo la levantó de mi auto como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del universo. Fue jodidamente extraño.

Sigyn estira su pierna hacia arriba en un arabesco, y la sostiene. Después de un momento de silencio tenso ella dice

—Creo que es bueno si los rumores son ciertos. Creo que es bueno si Thor finalmente ha encontrado a una chica que le gusta. Tal vez ahora la gente deje de llamarlo marica y de hablar mierda a sus espaldas —ella dice ferozmente, pero lo que realmente quiere decir es

_Tal vez ahora Thor dejará de mirar a Loki como si fuera su mundo entero._

Cuando Sigyn descubre que Loki se ha unido al CF (Club de Física), su corazón cae.

Jane Foster es presidenta de la CF.

El resto de las chicas del escuadrón se ríen, piensan que Loki es secretamente una nerd (que en realidad lo es), y realmente no pueden comprender el hecho de que es una animadora a la que le gusta la física (que no le gusta).

Solo Sigyn ve la verdadera razón por la que se unió.

—¿Qué coño estás pensando, Loki? —Sigyn sisea un día después de la práctica, apartándola para que estén solas.

Loki tiene los brazos cruzados uno sobre el otro, y le da a Sigyn una mirada impresionada. Sus ojos son de un verde fresco.

—Solo quería ver cómo es ella —y luego agrega, como si Sigyn no supiera ya— Jane, eso es todo. 

—¿Por qué? —Sigyn se rompe—. ¿A quién le importa? Ella es una maldita nadie.

Y es verdad. Sigyn ha visto a la pequeña Jane Foster antes, con su mediocre metro cincuenta. Ella sería una **flyer*** perfecta con su altura, pero se puede ver con una pequeña mirada a sus opacos ojos marrones que nunca tendría lo que se necesita, nunca tendría esa valentía, esa voluntad fuerte, esa fe que desafía la gravedad. La pequeña Jane Foster no tiene un solo músculo en su cuerpo. Ella es suave, de la peor manera posible, con cabello castaño liso, ojos castaños lisos y una cara que podría desaparecer en una pared.

No hay nada notable en Jane Foster.

Loki debería saber esto. En cambio, dice, con una mirada que Sigyn nunca había visto antes.

—No para Thor.

Todo vuelve a su cabeza la noche de la fiesta de Uriah Alcazar.

Hay dos fiestas esa noche. Uno en la casa de Uriah y otro en la casa de Zach Miller. Clarke Wexler está cogiendo a alguien en el equipo de fútbol y él le dice que irán a la casa de Miller, entonces Loki y Sigyn van a la casa de Alcázar.

—Simplemente no entiendo —Sigyn le dice molesta—. Tienes dieciséis años, Lo. No deberíaa tener que esconderte de tu hermano, de Thor, de que irás a fiestas. Él no es tu papa.

Pero Loki simplemente se encoge de hombros, tira de una cuerda floja en su manga y no mira a Sigyn cuando dice:

—Así es como es, Sissy. Si fuéramos a casa de Miller, me estaría mirando como un halcón. Olvídate de beber, no podría _divertirme._

Entonces van a la de Alcázar, y Loki usa algo apretado, brillante y verde, y sus labios son de un rojo intenso como si te suplicaran que la besaras, y nadie puede apartar sus ojos de ella.

_(Sigyn lo intenta. Es imposible)_

Loki es diferente. Por lo general, cuando vienen a fiestas, Loki solo viene a divertirse, bailar, beber un poco y nunca engancharse. Ella tiene esta cosa sobre ella que puede encender y apagar, y generalmente está apagada: es fría e indiferente, y no le sonríe a nadie a menos que sean amigos, y no sonríe especialmente a los chicos. Pero esta noche está completamente encendida, algo brillante e incandescente en la oscuridad de la sala de estar de Alcázar, brillando intensamente y sonriendo a todos, con una oscura promesa en sus ojos.

Y ella está borracha. Como super borracha.

—¿Te diste cuenta de que apareció Volstagg? —Sigyn le dice con curiosidad—. No lo he visto desde que se graduó. Llegó a la fiesta equivocada si está buscando a Thor.

Y Sigyn no se ha dado cuenta, pero Loki ha estado tambaleándose de un lado a otro, y prácticamente se sumerge en los brazos de Sigyn cuando se tropieza con la alfombra.

Loki se ríe en el cuello de Sigyn y el corazón de Sigyn se tensa, su pulso salta. El aliento de Loki huele a menta picante.

—¿Qué has estado bebiendo? —Sigyn pregunta sospechosamente.

Loki dice:

—¿Qué crees que ve en ella?

Sigyn siente que la han dejado en un balde de agua fría.

—¿Qué?

Esta vez, cuando Loki responde, su voz es más apagada. Sigyn puede sentir su tragar.

—Quise decir, quise decir esa chica. Jane. Jane Foster.

Como si Sigyn no lo supiera ya. Como si Sigyn no supiera que estaba hablando de su hermano.

Sigyn permanece en silencio por mucho tiempo, no puede pensar en las palabras para decir, no puede pensar en lo que Loki acaba de decir, y debe mostrarse porque Loki retrocede rápidamente.

Se aparta de Sigyn y sonríe, demasiado amplia y con demasiados dientes. Ella golpea a Sigyn en la frente.

—Dios, qué seria —se burla Loki—. Fue solo una broma, Sissy.

Pero no parecía una broma en absoluto, y Sigyn está a punto de decirlo, cuando Loki la agarra de la mano y tira.

—¡Mira, es Volstagg! —ella grita—. No lo he visto en muuuuucho tiempo. Vamos a saludar.

Volstagg está junto a la escalera, con una cerveza en la mano, y Sigyn se da cuenta de que no está solo, como ella pensó originalmente, sino con Fandral, ambos riéndose por alguna broma privada.

—¡Volstagg! —Loki grita, agitando su mano en el aire. Ella sonríe algo malvada, sus caninos en exhibición—. Mucho tiempo sin verte.

Volstagg la mira con cautela, nota que se balancea, luego mira a Sigyn.

—¿Qué pasa con Odinson?

Sigyn sostiene a Loki más cerca, a la defensiva.

—Ella no puede manejar bien su licor.

Volstagg resopla, burlón.

—Eso es obvio.

Fandral mira preocupado a Loki.

—Loki, ¿Thor sabe que estás aquí?

—¡Fandral! —Loki brota, empujándose fuera del alcance de Sigyn para girar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fandral.

Fandral se tambalea hacia atrás por un segundo con la fuerza de su salto, antes de estabilizarse, sus manos se ciernen sobre su cuerpo como si no supiera si tocarla o no, como si nunca antes hubiera visto a una chica.

Sigyn casi se ríe de la escena y del completo desconcierto en la cara de Fandral.

—Hueles tan bien —ronronea Loki, acariciando su cuello, y las orejas de Fandral se vuelven rosadas mientras lanza su mirada impotente a Sigyn y Volstagg.

Fandral, que tiene a una chica diferente del brazo todos los días en la escuela, Fandral, que coquetea con la Sra. Daniels, la maestra de historia y la Sra. Williams, la enfermera y la Sra. Haverford, la entrenadora de cross country, Fandral, que folla a otras chicas como loco y probablemente conoce la anatomía de una mujer por dentro y por fuera.

_(Tonto enfermo de amor, Sigyn piensa en secreto, amargamente)_

La cara de Volstagg se endurece cuando agarra a Loki bruscamente, arrancándola de Fandral. Sigyn está inmediatamente en modo defensivo, mostrando los dientes y empujando a Volstagg.

—¿Qué demonios, Ludson? —ella gruñe mientras le quita a Loki.

Volstagg ni siquiera se estremece, su rostro aún está en piedra. Ni siquiera la mira cuando dice

—Tú —frente a Loki, la palabra salió de su boca como una acusación—, ¿realmente crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo? —hay una incredulidad enojada en su tono—. Escuché sobre Jane Foster —continúa, su voz como el acero—, y sinceramente, bien por Thor.

Es lo peor que podría decir.

Un millón de emociones caen en el rostro de Loki a la vez, la mayoría de las cuales Sigyn no reconoce, pero todas ellas son feas y sangrantes, como si algo le hubiera sido arrancado, y en un instante ella pasa de tambaleante y rota, a salvaje y cruel.

Ella se abalanza sobre Volstagg, con los dedos extendidos como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos, y Volstagg la mira pútrida y desagradablemente, esperando, expectante, algo en él listo para saltar, pero Sigyn agarra a Loki antes de que pueda.

Ella lucha en el agarre de Sigyn, tratando de escapar, y si fuera alguien más, Loki ya estaría fuera, pero Sigyn está acostumbrada a su desenfreno, se ha fortalecido contra la fuerza de la ira de Loki.

— _Cabrón_ —ella escupe, la palabra tan aguda como un cristal roto, del tipo que pisas y sangras por todas partes—. Siempre me odiaste.

Y Volstagg se inclina hacia adelante, lo suficiente como para que Fandral no pueda escuchar, pero Sigyn sí, porque está sosteniendo a Loki, y dice:

—Si crees que puedes usar a Fandral, porque él arrancaría su corazón de su pecho en un instante si solo lo pidieras, porque se da la vuelta ante cada pequeña amabilidad que le das, porque se cae en cada mirada tímida que le lanzas. Si crees que puedes usarlo para superar a Thor, llamar su atención o enojarlo, olvídalo. No te dejare. Y estás muy jodida por pensarlo.

Y algo en Loki vacila con sus palabras, pasa de enojada a insegura, incluso vacilante, mientras ella insulta.

—Pero no estaba pensando en eso. En absoluto, ni siquiera...

Pero Loki tiene esa extraña expresión en su rostro, como si tal vez se diera cuenta de que sí, y Sigyn tiene una sensación de malestar en el pecho, como si, probablemente, lo fuera.

De cualquier manera, a Volstagg no le importa lo que ella tenga que decir, y pasa junto a ellas con Fandral detrás.

El resto de la noche sigue el mismo camino.

Loki les sonríe a todos, algo malvado en sus ojos, tirando de la gente como cuerdas, luego cortándolos igual de rápido, y Sigyn tiene esta sensación ansiosa y punzante en el estómago todo el tiempo, porque sabe que Loki no está bien, y que esto no es cómo actúa habitualmente, y siente que algo va a salir terriblemente mal.

Y luego Sigyn pierde a Loki en la multitud, y se asusta por un segundo, porque una Loki borracha es una Loki vulnerable, especialmente por la forma en que ha estado actuando, pero no tiene que preocuparse por mucho tiempo porque la encuentra una vez más.

Encima de la mesa del comedor.

Hay una canción que suena a través de los altavoces, algo sucio y lento, y Loki mueve las caderas hacia ella, una sonrisa tentadora en su rostro, sus manos deslizándose por su cuerpo, y si la gente hablaba antes, se perdían en sus conversaciones entre ellos, no lo están haciendo ahora, o al menos ahora están en silencio, y todos están perdidos en la caída de la cintura de Loki, y sus largas piernas y sus ojos verdes que prometen cosas perversas.

_Baby grind on me_

_Relax your mind take your time on me_

Y Loki se inclina, su cabello se mueve hacia adelante, mientras desliza una mano sobre una pierna extendida, enganchando su vestido ya corto más arriba, hacia el cielo, mientras los niños silban su agradecimiento.

_Let me get deeper shorty ride on me_

Y ahora Loki está bromeando, sonriendo con picardía, deslizando una delicada correa de su vestido a un lado, y los niños están aullando, aullando por más.

_Girlfriend I never go raw_

_I rip off panties and I pop off bras_

Porque no hay nada debajo de ese vestido, absolutamente nada más que las bragas negras de satén de Loki, y los chicos pueden decirlo, y los chicos están locos por eso, y ella está:

_Bustin' ya brain_

_What's my name_

_What's my name_

_What's my name_

Y los chicos están gritando su nombre, rogando de verdad, gimiendo...

—Loki, bebé, ven aquí.

—Cariño, agáchate una vez más.

—Déjame tocarte, déjame tratarte bien.

—Necesitas un hombre, mami, para comenzar a amarte bien.

Pero Loki solo se ríe mientras ruegan con ojos llenos de lujuria, se acercan aún más a la mesa de la sala de estar, todos apiñados como sardinas en una lata, todos la alcanzan, gritan su nombre mientras se mueve, y se enreda los dedos en el cabello, y cae bajo, levantandose de nuevo antes de que puedan tocarla, llamándola como si fuera Dios o el Diablo, y están listos para caer en pecado.

_Baby girl five five brown eyes with the thick lips_

_Thick thighs with the slim hips_ _Sugar honey ice-t_

E incluso Sigyn no puede hacer nada más que mirar fijamente, con la boca seca mientras Loki rueda las caderas y cierra los ojos, cada pequeño movimiento arruga su vestido aún más alto, exponiendo los muslos pálidos como la luna.

**¡PING!**

Sigyn se sobresalta ante la vibración en su bolsillo, buscando a ciegas su teléfono. Cuando lee el mensaje en la pantalla de bloqueo, su corazón cae.

_**"La fiesta de Miller fue cancelada por la policía. Thor llegará a la de Alcázar en 10 min"** _

El mensaje fue enviado hace 15 minutos.

_(Mierda, wifi de mierda)_

Sigyn está tratando desesperadamente de llegar a la mesa cuando lo ve pasar por la puerta. Alcázar lo saluda, y Sigyn puede ver a Thor y algunos otros tipos entrar, con una sonrisa en la cara, Thor riéndose de algo que dice Uriah, y Sigyn sabe que es inevitable. Él la va a ver.

Es como ver un choque de trenes en cámara lenta.

Thor, caminando hacia la sala de estar.

Thor, riendo.

Thor, deteniéndose junto a la puerta, mirando a la gente atestada en la mesa con curiosidad.

Thor, de pie, sus amigos lo empujaron.

**Thor, ya no sonríe.**

Sigyn no puede ver sus ojos, porque la oscuridad del pasillo los cubre, pero puede ver la forma en que su mandíbula se cierra; ve sus labios, que se tensan en una línea apretada y enojada; y cuando un chico desliza su mano por la pierna de Loki es la gota que colma el vaso: Thor se precipita hacia adelante.

Empuja más allá del mar de chicos con una mano áspera, empujando de la manera que solo él puede: por años de fútbol y practicar con muñecos que duplican su peso, empuja a estos niños también como si fueran muñecos en el campo, incluso menos que muñecos, incluso menos que cuero sintético y sacos de arena, incluso menos que humanos.

Tal vez a sus ojos no lo son.

Agarra la mano sobre el muslo de Loki y la gira hacia atrás, un agudo grito de dolor resuena como el día en la habitación, cortando la voz grave de Pretty Rick, y el pop que sigue es inconfundible.

El sonido del hueso quebrándose.

Thor empuja al patético niño sobre su trasero y alcanza a Loki, con una tormenta en sus ojos. Cuando habla, es estrictamente controlado.

—Loki baja de allí.

Loki finge que no escucha nada, le da una sonrisa a otro chico de la multitud y también desliza su otra correa hacia abajo, exponiendo la parte superior de un pálido pecho color luna, y luego lo suelta para que todo caiga hacía sus pies, Thor gruñe y se empuja sobre la mesa, la cubre con su chaqueta de deportista.

La multitud abuchea y Loki se burla, intenta sacar su brazo del alcance de Thor, pero es imposible.

— _Déjame ir_ —ella gruñe.

Thor ríe algo malvado, sus ojos son desagradables cuando dice:

—Si crees que te dejaré actuar como una puta, estás equivocada.

Y hay algo parecido al dolor que brilla en los fragmentos de los ojos esmeraldas de Loki, antes de que sea rápidamente reemplazado por ira, y ella lanza su mano hacia adelante, tratando de abofetearlo en la cara, pero está borracha, y él está sobrio, más fuerte y pesa sesenta libras más y agarra su mano fácilmente.

Sigyn se precipita hacia adelante también, indignada, pero antes de que Sigyn pueda darle una idea, Thor la ve primero y sus ojos se endurecen.

—Tú —él señala con un dedo en su dirección, su otra mano aún clavada en la de Loki—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —escupe, sus palabras como una daga, y Sigyn es tomada por sorpresa.

—¿Yo? —ella pregunta inútilmente.

—Pensé que eras su amiga —él dice, sonando disgustado—. Pensé que te ocupabas de ella. Pero en lugar de eso, la llenas de alcohol y dejas que un millón de jodidos tipos la manoseen mientras intenta desnudarse y quedarse en ropa interior. En serio, _¿qué coño te pasa?_

Y el pecho de Sigyn se siente demasiado apretado, siente su garganta arder por las acusaciones de Thor, las lágrimas asoman a sus ojos, ve a Loki detrás de él balanceándose, sus ojos verdes aturdidos, enrojecidos por el alcohol, se sienten enferma, se sienten culpable, se enoja con Thor por llamarla una amiga de mierda, porque qué sabría, cómo sabría lo que Sigyn siente, en serio, de verdad, y:

—¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? —ella logra escupir, con voz temblorosa—. Ella es tu hermana, _no tu puta novia._

Y es incorrecto decirlo, porque hay un destello de algo brillante y feo en los ojos de Thor, algo así como una iluminación, y él empuja hacia adelante, empujando hacia su cara, y sus labios se vuelven la más fea burla, los dientes parpadean como una advertencia, más afilado que el filo de un cuchillo, y dice:

—Cállate. **_Cállate la boca._**

No levanta la mano. No levanta un solo puño. Pero la forma en que lo dice, toda esa ira dirigida hacia ella, esa violencia tangible, viva y respirante en sus palabras

_Es lo más aterrador que Sigyn haya visto nunca._

Ella piensa, de repente, en algo que él dijo hace años.

_ Eres fuerte. Acunándola así. Amable. _

Entonces piensa en su sonrisa fácil, la forma en que la miraba tan suave.

Ella sabe que siempre será reemplazado por la imagen de sus caninos brillando amenazadoramente a la luz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiwiri, se supone que actualizaría ayer, pero mi hermano cumplió años y aquí estuvimos deprimidos comiendo pastel solitos. Entonces no tenía muchas ganas de traducir. 
> 
> Además no sé a ustedes, pero Wattpad me está fallando mucho, o sea me mueve el texto, no me deja guardar los separadores y peor, me interrumpe al escribir con un anuncio de conflicto y me paro a cada rato, no saben la frustración que tengo al escribirles esto.
> 
> Pero bueno ya no nos retrasemos que ya me voy a terminar el cap de La concubina.
> 
> Bye que bye.


	11. El amor muerde

_When you make love, do you look in your mirror?_

_Who do you think of?_

_Does he look like me?_

Thor lleva a Loki arriba.

Cuando aún no han bajado después de 15 minutos, Sigyn comienza a preocuparse. Piensa en cómo Thor cubre a Loki con la mayor parte de su cuerpo, piensa en sus brazos más gruesos que los muslos de Sigyn, piensa en cómo con un movimiento de su puño podría reventar la clavícula de Loki como un botón.

Ella sube las escaleras.

Afortunadamente, su puerta está ligeramente abierta, y Sigyn puede asomarse. Loki se ve más sobria, con los brazos cruzados, una mirada de enojo en su rostro, sentada en la cama y todavía usando la chaqueta de deporte de Thor.

Thor, por otro lado, está de pie, caminando de un lado a otro, obviamente molesto.

—En serio, ¿qué diablos estabas pensando, Loki? —él dice, sonando dolorido, pasando una mano áspera por su cabello—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esos tipos podrían haberte hecho? Tú eres una pequeña cosa, Lolo, levanto más que tu peso, ¡cualquiera de esos tipos que podría haberte lanzado a través de su hombro y hecho Dios sabe qué! —se gira, de repente, para sacudir a Loki por los hombros—. ¿ _Tú Entiendes Eso LOKI_? —él dice, enunciando cada palabra—. ¡Está eso entrando tu cabeza gruesa y _estúpida_!

Loki golpea sus manos, molesta.

—En serio, ¿qué tipo de escenarios estás soñando en tu cerebro, Thor? —ella se rompe —. Suenas jodidamente psicópata. Nadie sería tan estúpido como para hacer eso.

—¿De Verdad? —Thor dice sarcásticamente—. ¿Ninguno? ¿Ves cómo estás vestida ahora, Loki? Es como una invitación. Ni siquiera es un vestido, es un trozo de tela.

 _¿Thor? ¿Humillarla como puta?_ Sigyn piensa, sorprendida. Cómo todavía está sorprendida es un misterio. Thor acaba de mostrarle lo crítico que puede ser cuando la destrozó por ser una amiga de mierda.

—Oh, ahora se trata de mi vestido, ¿eh? —Loki gruñe—. No me digas, ¿Parezco una prostituta barata?

Thor se estremece ante la palabra, trata de retroceder, con una mirada angustiada en su rostro.

—Loki, sabes que no quise decir eso. Simplemente no creo que sea apropiado. Tienes dieciséis años, Loki, todavía eres una niña, eres demasiado joven para intentar atraer ese tipo de atención.

—¡No soy una _puta_ niña, Thor! —Loki grita, una brillante mancha de color en sus mejillas, indignación e ira en sus ojos. Y luego, con aire de suficiencia...

—Ni siquiera soy virgen, idiota.

Es como el sol desapareciendo en una tormenta.

El rostro de Thor se oscurece. No habla durante mucho tiempo y el aire está tan tenso que Sigyn apenas puede respirar. Su mandíbula se contrae. Hay algo peligroso en su voz cuando pregunta

—¿Quién fué?

Suena menos como una pregunta y más como una advertencia.

_(Sigyn tiene un mal presentimiento. Cuando Thor abre la boca, es como mirar por el cañón de una escopeta)_

La presunción se borra de la cara de Loki, y ella baja los ojos, inquieta. Gira sobre sus talones, le da la espalda a Thor y murmura en voz baja.

—No puedo decirte.

—Oh no —Thor dice sombríamente, su voz como grava—. No puedes _hacer_ eso, Loki. No puedes soltar algo así sobre mí y luego decirme que lo olvide —sus ojos brillan—. Si no me dices el nombre de ese hijo de puta, te juro que iré abajo ahora mismo y _golpearé_ a todos los tipos que vea hasta que tenga uno.

 _Loco_ , piensa Sigyn, desconcertada. Ella se siente aturdida. Como si hubiera caído por la madriguera del conejo y ahora está en un mundo completamente al revés. _Está completamente loco._

Loki se da vuelta en un instante, sus ojos como una tormenta.

—¡Estás jodidamente loco, Thor! ¡Eres un maldito _psicópata_! Me llamas tu hermana, ¿verdad? Oh, te _encanta_ llamarme tu jodida hermana —escupe la palabra como si fuera un insulto, la degrada, la hace sonar como una mentira—. ¿Pero crees _SINCERAMENTE_ que alguien más trata a sus hermanas de esta manera? ¡¿HUH?! _¡¿Tú crees, Thor?!_

—¡Me vuelves jodidamente loco, Loki! —Thor grita en respuesta, sus ojos azules eléctricos, parecen estar arrojando chispas por todas partes, chisporroteando en el aire ya tenso, haciéndolo aún más cargado. Agarra a Loki bruscamente del brazo.

—Dímelo Loki —dice, su voz es un retumbar bajo, como un trueno distante. Sus ojos son tan duros como el acero. —Dímelo _**ahora.**_

Los ojos de Thor están fijos en los de ella, feroces e intencionados, como si no pudieras sacarlo de ella si lo intentaras. Sus caras están separadas por centímetros, y Sigyn está asustada, muy asustada, porque parece que se romperán si pudieran.

Loki mira en todas direcciones menos en la suya, evitando el contacto visual, hasta que Thor la agarra por la mandíbula con brusquedad.

— _Dime Loki._

Y Loki se derrumba. El labio de Loki está temblando. Tiene los ojos húmedos y una lágrima solitaria baja por la elegante pendiente de su pómulo.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad, Thor? —ella dice con los dientes apretados—. Ya sabes que soy virgen, y que soy una jodida virgen porque he estado enamorada de ti desde que tenía diez años, y que te he estado esperando desde entonces —la voz de Loki se quiebra. Sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa amarga. Otra lágrima se desliza por su rostro—. ¿Feliz ahora, _hermano_?

Loki parece rota. Destripada. Lo esconde bien, pero Sigyn la conoce desde hace años. Puede ver grietas donde nunca antes las había. Y Sigyn pensó que era irrompible. Su Loki, brillante y fuerte, en la cima de la pirámide, se rompió por un niño. Por su hermano.

_(Sigyn desea que nunca los haya seguido. Desearía no poder oír. Se siente entumecida y escucha un zumbido en sus oídos. Alarmas. Sirenas. Diciéndole que salga. Ahora, antes...)_

Es como si toda la ira hubiera desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En cambio, solo queda la angustia. Thor parece destrozado. Como si una parte de él lo quisiera, pero una parte de él no quiere tener nada que ver con todo. Como si quisiera poder cerrar los oídos a su verdad. Y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, abrazarla más fuerte.

—Loki —comienza, dolido—, ¿por qué mentiste?

Esto parece incitar a otro estallido de ira en Loki. Ella aparta sus suaves manos, sus ojos verdes brillan peligrosamente.

—¿Por qué _mentí_? —escupe, echando humo—. ¿Eso es todo lo que sacaste de esta conversación? _¿Que mentí?_ —Loki se ríe, pero es un sonido moribundo estrangulado—. ¿Qué pasa con Jane Foster, eh? —Loki sisea—. ¿Quién es ella para ti?

—Lolo... —Thor intenta.

—No me digas Lolo—sisea Loki, deslizándose fuera del alcance de los intentos de Thor por agarrarla.

—Loki, vamos —Thor lo intenta nuevamente, alcanzándola, y esta vez Loki no es lo suficientemente rápida. Thor la agarra.

Ella es como una cosa salvaje en sus manos.

— _¡Suéltame!_ —ella grita, entrando en una de sus furias, tirando un brazo donde puede, tratando de romper algo, hasta, hasta que...

Thor la besa.

Él inmoviliza sus brazos con sus manos fuertes y la besa. Es algo desesperado de ver. Es como si la respuesta a todo estuviera en su boca. Es como si él estuviera en el espacio exterior y ella es la última fuente de oxígeno que queda. La besa con fuerza, con ganas y de una forma salvaje que Sigyn nunca había visto antes. Nunca había pensado que Thor fuera capaz de hacerlo. Thor, con sus manos firmes. Thor, con su cabeza fría. Thor, que ni siquiera pestañeó cuando Clarke Wexler le mostró las tetas, o cuando Dinora Rosales lo golpeó durante el Baile de Otoño, o cuando Sarah Miller le susurró al oído todas las cosas sucias que quería hacerle. Thor, que nunca se había registrado como un ser sexual en la mente de Sigyn hasta ahora.

Porque ahora las manos de Thor están temblando. Y parece que no puede evitarlo. Y parece que quiere tocar cada parte de Loki que pueda.

Caen sobre la cama, Thor encima de Loki, arrugando su vestido verde ceñido aún más alto, exponiendo esos muslos pálidos como la luna, Thor entre ella, el bronce de su piel como un sol para la luna de Loki.

—¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando te vi? —Thor jadea al oído de Loki y ella se queja—. Me puse duro, justo en mis jodidos pantalones, y estaba enojado, estaba tan _jodidamente_ enojado, porque sabía que, si estaba duro, entonces esos hijos de puta también palpitaban por ti, probablemente con las pollas goteando pensando en ti debajo de ellos, pensando de la forma en que estabas moviendo las caderas, probablemente pensando que también harías eso en sus pollas. Y cuando ese tipo te tocó, juro por Dios Loki que quería matarlo —las manos de Thor se aprietan en puños—. _Joder._ Quería matarlo. Era un desastre. Quería subir tu vestido y follarte en esa jodida mesa, mostrarles a todos que eres mía. Estaba tan enojado que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Seguí pensando en ese tipo, preguntándome cómo pensaba que podría tocarte, _mi **pequeña***_ , apenas dieciséis años, pura como un jodido ángel y aún virgen —la ira, el recuerdo, desaparece de la cara de Thor. Algo más tierno toma su lugar—. Y cuando me dijiste que me estabas esperando, Lolo, te juro que fue lo más duro que he estado en mi jodida vida —dice, con la voz quebrada al final.

—Thor —se queja Loki, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él con fuerza, como si él fuera un salvavidas, como si fuera lo único que la salvaría de hundirse más profundamente en el mar —. Te _necesito_ , Thor. Te necesito dentro de mi He esperado esto por tanto tiempo. Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo —ella toma una de sus manos y la presiona contra su coño—. ¿Ves lo mojada que estoy por ti?

Y Thor hace este sonido estrangulado que no puede ser humano, sus brazos tiemblan y dice:

—Loki, cariño, me vuelves _loco_ —y luego desliza sus manos por sus bragas, la abre para él con sus dedos gruesos, con esas manos que la revista Kickoff una vez llamó Divinas, con esas manos que fueron capaces de arrojar la piel de cerdo esferoide 90 yardas a través de un campo para un touchdown ganador del juego, con esas manos que sostuvieron tres trofeos y trajeron los campeonatos del distrito e hicieron de la Preparatoria Lincoln una potencia, una marca conocida, y pronto serían buscados por los equipos de fútbol universitario en el **Big Ten*** y **Big 12*** y la **SEC***.

Y luego, después de abrirla con los dedos, abre la cremallera, se pone un condón y se inclina sobre ella, con las piernas de Loki envueltas alrededor de él como una cinta pálida.

Le tiemblan los brazos cuando dice

—Loki, si has cambiado de opinión, si tienes miedo, no es demasiado tarde.

Y Loki gruñe, le agarra la cara con las manos, lo atrae hacia ella, le mete la lengua en la boca, lo besa como si quisiera comérselo vivo, antes de retroceder y decir

—Si no me follas, encontraré a alguien que lo haga.

Y eso es todo lo que se necesita porque Thor pasa de preocupado a feroz en un instante, deslizándose dentro de ella con un fuerte empujón. Loki grita, sus ojos verdes brillan con lágrimas no derramadas, luciendo como piedras preciosas a la luz. Y Sigyn nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero Thor es una bestia, Thor es una cosa con garras y dientes que gruñe y empuja cada vez más fuerte, le chupa la piel y deja marcas, deja florecientes manchas púrpuras como **alliums*** , **hierbabuena*** y **glicina*** , y susurra su nombre como una letanía.

Es una bestia, sí, pero también está desesperado e indefenso, se ve obligado a la voluntad de Loki, se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que sangra, como si se estuviera conteniendo, como si todavía no quisiera lastimarla, como si sintiera tanto placer que fuera doloroso, dice:

—Lolo, cariño, estás tan apretada —y suena tenso, su voz ronca, agrega— estás apretando mi polla con tanta fuerza, joder, eres hermosa, cariño, y mía, toda mía, si realmente no hubieras sido virgen, creo que podría haberme vuelto loco, creo que podría haberte encerrado para siempre, nunca dejarte ver la luz del día, porque maldita sea, realmente eres una bebé hermosa, tan jodidamente hermosa que cualquiera querría arrebatarte lejos, tan hermosa, abierta y lista para mí.

Y Thor suena delirante, como si se hubiera vuelto loco, como si hubiera caído completamente bajo el hechizo de Loki, pero Loki es la verdadera vista para disfrutar, sus mejillas sonrojadas, algo como maravilla en sus ojos, algo tan joven, suave y soñador que está casi luciendo como una extraña y no como su mejor amiga, ni la capitana Loki, ni la Top Girl Loki con los ojos verdes como dagas, la expresión fría como la piedra y la boca como un látigo.

Todo lo que en la práctica parecía duro, delgado, mezquino y tan afilado que podría cortarte, todo se ve tan suave en los brazos de Thor, y erótico, y sus pechos que generalmente están pegados con cinta, vendados, una molestia en la animación, algo para esconderse y reducir su tamaño, ahora rebotando libremente, pálidos como la nieve, Thor rastrillando sus dientes sobre ellos como si quisiera morder su corazón, y esos bordes en ella parecen curvas en su abrazo, parecen algo que puedes sostener, o tal vez eso es solo cómo ella es cuando está con Thor, tal vez solo Thor tiene las manos cortadas para tocar el diamante, y no sangrar, convertirla de ese carbón en bruto en la joya brillante, y tal vez esa presión que necesitas proviene de sus embestidas, volviéndola aún más hermosa, con cada chasquido de caderas, todo sobre ella sonrojada y rosada, y nada fría, no blanca transparente, como si le hubiera dado vida.

_(no, su Loki, la Loki de Sigyn, nunca la ha mirado así, ni una sola vez)_

_love lives, love dies_

_love bites, love bleeds_

_love begs, love pleads_

Notas:

LMAO tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente follaron.

Letra de la canción - Love bites de Def Leppard. 

**Pequeña:** Aquí no tengo que aclarar el significado, pero solo quería decirles que en inglés dice baby girl y juro que me dieron hasta escalofríos cuando lo leí, o sea tan aaaaayyyy, no sé estoy loca. Solo imagínense a Thor diciéndole eso. Fin del comunicado.

 **NCAA:** La National Collegiate Athletic Association es una asociación compuesta de 1281 instituciones, conferencias, organizaciones e individuos que organizan la mayoría de los programas deportivos universitarios en los Estados Unidos de América. Su sede está actualmente situada en Indianápolis, Indiana.

 **Big Ten:** La Big Ten Conference es una conferencia de la División I de la NCAA.

 **Big 12:** La Big 12 Conference es una conferencia de la División I de la NCAA.

 **SEC:** La Southeastern Conference es una conferencia de la División I de la NCAA.

Las siguientes son flores.

**Alliums**

**Hierbabuena**

**Glicina**

Wow, esto estuvo bueno, me dejo toda exaltada, es que con esa posesividad, ufff.

¿Qué Thor creen que sea más psicópata, este, el de Mía y Mío también o Crisálida?

Yo no sabría decirlo. Bueno ya saben, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos el Domingo, tal vez antes, pero con One-shots, porque tengo un chingo de retrasados. 

Bye que bye. 

Besos y abrazos cibernéticos.


	12. Knife Ridge

Notas:

El capítulo más difícil de escribir por MUCHO.   
Tampoco me gustó ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯

_Cherry_

_Tells me some things I don't want to know_

—Tienes que entender —Loki le dice, con los ojos serios, en Knife River Ridge—, lo que Thor y yo tenemos es algo real. Algo cierto.

El día de la fatídica fiesta, Loki había sorprendido a Sigyn mirando por la rendija de la puerta. Sigyn se había ido de inmediato, su mente por todas partes, los pensamientos se dispersaron como una tormenta de viento, casi cayéndose por las escaleras en su prisa por escapar.

Los siguientes días habían sido incómodos, pero Loki parecía estar fuera de sí, concentrada en otras cosas, así que Sigyn había escapado.

Y luego recibió un mensaje de texto hoy.

_**Medianoche. Knife River Ridge.** _

Ella no podía decir que no.

—Nunca pensé que pasaría —continúa Loki, y Sigyn piensa que se refiere a follar con su hermano, pero en cambio Loki dice—. Nunca pensé que me sentiría así.

¿Qué sientes?, Sigyn quiere preguntar, pero ella ya lo sabe, ¿no es así?

En cambio, ella dice, casi suelta

—Es incorrecto. Estás cogiendo a tu hermano.

Y Loki simplemente se gira para mirarla con calma, con indiferencia, como si acabara de decir que el cielo es azul, o cómo será el clima de mañana.

—Lo sé —ella dice con calma—. Está mal. Pero no por las razones que crees.

Y luego ella le cuenta todo.

Están en el capó del Subaru de Loki, con los pies colgando, mirando las estrellas, y Loki dice

—Mi verdadera madre nació en Bielorrusia.

La boca de Sigyn se siente seca.

—¿Qué quieres decir con tu "verdadera mamá"?

Loki se gira para mirarla con fríos ojos verdes.

—Quiero decir que Frigga no es mi verdadera mamá. Y Odín no era mi padre.

Sigyn no dice nada durante mucho tiempo. Solo mira a Loki, cada centímetro de ella, la tez de porcelana, el rostro estrecho y sus ojos de gato, todo tan diferente de las robustas mandíbulas de los Odinson, y su piel besada por el sol, y su cabello tan brillante como el oro.

No es difícil de creer.

Pero aún.

Loki debe notar esto, que Sigyn todavía tiene dudas, porque se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca una fotografía muy arrugada. Loki se lo pasa y Sigyn lo mira.

Hay una niña Loki con una mujer mayor, una mujer mayor que luce como la viva imagen de Loki. 

Loki golpea con un dedo el rostro de la mujer mayor.

—Esa es mi mamá cuando tenía veintidós años. Creo que tenía tres años en ese momento —Loki se inclina hacia atrás, vuelve la cara para mirar las estrellas de nuevo.

—Su nombre era Farbauti Dvorak. Tenía 18 años cuando llegó a Estados Unidos. Quería casarse con un buen hombre y obtener su ciudadanía rápidamente, convertirse en una verdadera estadounidense. Estaba harta de la Rusia soviética y el frío y la forma en que su familia la controlaba —Loki le da a Sigyn una sonrisa amarga—. Arruiné sus planes, por supuesto.

—Mi mamá trabajó como adivina durante mucho tiempo. Se veía misteriosa y tenía un acento agradable y decía oraciones en ruso que sonaban lo suficientemente extrañas y místicas como para que la gente creyera que era una especie de gitana —Loki se ríe—. Sin embargo, mi mamá no era gitana. Su familia en Bielorrusia estaba formada principalmente por mineros. No hay nada mágico en eso —la sonrisa sarcástica se desvanece de los labios de Loki y sus ojos se oscurecen—. Y luego, cuando Farbauti tenía diecinueve años, conoció a Borr Odinson, padre de Odín Odinson.

Sigyn la mira con incredulidad y Loki se ríe de nuevo.

—Gracioso sentido del humor, ¿eh? —ella dice, como si esa fuera la razón por la que Sigyn está tan sorprendida. Como si no fuera porque Loki acaba de decir que ella es esencialmente la tía de Thor—. ¿Ese Borr llamó a su hijo Odín Odinson? —ella sonríe ante su propia broma antes de continuar. De todos modos, era bastante mayor cuando mi madre lo conoció. Era un anciano solitario. Quería hablar con su difunta esposa. Por eso vino a Farbauti. Ella, por supuesto, notó los gemelos de oro, las manos suaves y los anillos de platino en sus dedos, y supo de inmediato el tipo de persona que era —Loki hace una pausa, una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, ojos sabiendo—. Del tipo rico. Y Farbauti era joven y hermosa y pensó que había encontrado a su esposo estadounidense, pensó que había encontrado el camino hacia la buena vida y lo llevó directamente a su cama —Loki le da a Sigyn una sonrisa irónica, y Sigyn sabe que lo que venga a continuación va a doler.

—Y luego, por un horrible accidente, se quedó embarazada de mí. Y Borr se negó a casarse con ella. Dijo que era 'demasiado mayor' y '¿qué diría la gente?' Y que sería 'una falta de respeto para su difunta esposa'. _Irrespetuoso_ —escupe Loki, como si la palabra fuera ácido, como si no fuera lo suficientemente irrespetuoso que se hubiera acostado con una mujer que podría haber sido su nieta.

La mandíbula de Loki se contrae mientras continúa, trató de dominar esa ira que siempre está presente en su sangre.

—De todos modos, después de eso fue imposible encontrar marido. ¿Quién quiere una mujer extranjera con una mocosa a su lado? Ciertamente, ningún hombre estadounidense. Oh, cómo me odiaba mi mamá —dice Loki, algo ardiendo en su tono—. Cómo me culpaba de todo, de ser pobre, de no tener suficiente para comer y de no tener a su marido estadounidense. Mi mamá era un fantasma. Vivía en Estados Unidos, pero nadie la reconocía. Para el gobierno, ella no existía. Típico de mi madre, resentirme por ello. Echarme toda la culpa. Ella nunca asumió la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Era una de las razones por las que ser adivina le sentaba tan bien: podía echarle la culpa a las cartas y a las deidades, decir que era un destino maldito y ni una sola vez tener que mirarse en el espejo y admitir que fue culpa suya. Que ella era la que se había equivocado.

—Aún así —agrega Loki, esta vez más a la ligera—Farbauti obtuvo algo de eso. Todos los meses, Borr venía con un sobre lleno de dinero y se lo daba. Él también me visitaría. Por supuesto, en ese momento no sabía que él era mi padre. Solo pensé que era uno de los mejores novios de Farbauti, al que le gustaba jugar conmigo. Me hablaba en inglés porque yo todavía no iba a la escuela y Farbauti siempre me hablaba en ruso. Ayudó mucho —Loki toma su manga, sus ojos bajan—. Él era la única persona que era amable conmigo en ese entonces.

—Y más tarde —continúa Loki con tono muy indiferente—, cuando viajábamos con un carnaval, mi mamá me dejó atrás y nunca la volví a ver.

Loki dice esto sin ninguna floritura. Solo un pequeño movimiento de su mano como si fuera esperar, y no doliera.

—Me enviaron a un hogar de acogida. Borr todavía me visitaba, pero no era lo mismo. Se sentía culpable, lo sabía. Y luego Borr murió, y me enviaron a vivir con Odín y Frigga —Loki se vuelve hacia ella, con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro—. Mi dulce e insípido padre, ¿sabes lo que hizo? —pero Loki ni siquiera quiere una respuesta, continúa ásperamente—. Escribió en su testamento antes de morir que si Odín no me tomaba bajo custodia no obtendría ni un centavo. Que todo su dinero iría a la caridad. Que, si Odín no cuidara a su media hermana, su _única_ hermana, no obtendría nada — Loki sonríe, como un tiburón peligroso—. Y oh, cómo Odín me odiaría _siempre_ por eso. Sería el recordatorio constante y vivo de que su padre se había follado a una chica incluso más joven que _él_. Arruinaría la memoria de su madre. Y lo peor de todo es que Borr lo castigaría si no me aceptaba.

—Así que pasé de ser resentida por mi madre, a ser resentida por mi hermano —los ojos de Loki se fijan en los de Sigyn, llenos de oscuros recuerdos—. Excepto que el resentimiento de Odín fue mucho peor. El resentimiento de Odín tenía puños que me sacaban la luz del día, me pellizcaban y lanzaban palabras feas y dejaban moretones. El resentimiento de Odín me hizo sangrar. Frigga no pudo detenerlo. Thor —y aquí la voz de Loki se suaviza, se vuelve suave al recordar—. Thor, lo intentó.

Los ojos de Loki arden en los de Sigyn.

—¿Sabes lo que pensé por primera vez cuando vi a Thor? Le odiaba. Pensé, _míralo, viviendo la vida que **me** merecía. _Tener padres y una linda casa y el abuelo que debería ser mío, ese que probablemente lo mimaba con regalos que Borr a mí siempre tenía que darme en secreto. Qué vida más _fácil_ debe vivir, pensé. _Que mimado debe ser él._ Lo odiaba tanto, pero Thor —y la voz de Loki se quiebra, se rompe por la angustia—. Thor nunca me odió. Ni una sola vez me guardo rencor por volver a su padre mezquino y enojado, por entrometerme en su familia. Siempre fue tan amable, sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera. Y cuando recibió un golpe tras otro por mí, nunca vi la mano de Odín tanto como Thor. Vi la espalda de Thor con más frecuencia, ya que me protegía —Loki la mira entonces, algo insoportablemente brillante en sus ojos—. ¿Cómo podría no amarlo después de eso? ¿Cómo podría no amarlo cuando él me cuidó como nadie más lo hizo, como nadie más se preocupó nunca?

Loki continúa, frotando con dureza las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Cuando Odín murió, estaba tan feliz. Todo fue tan pacífico después de eso. Thor y yo éramos mejores amigos, éramos inseparables, pero... —y la voz de Loki se reduce a un susurro, inquietante—... pero quería más. Le di mi pulsera hamsa un día cuando tenía doce años. La misma... la misma que me dio mi madre. La _única_ cosa que me dio —Loki se ríe pero es forzado y lleno de dolor—. Para protegerse del mal de ojo, ¿sabes? ¿O simplemente mala energía? Significa protección. La hamsa es ese tipo de pulsera. Y como era de mi madre, ya sabes, mi madre, a quien rara vez le importaba una mierda, bueno, era importante.

Los ojos de Loki se clavan en los de Sigyn, llenos de emoción.

—Él lo sabía. Sabía lo que significaba para mí. Lo besé y... le dije que lo amaba —los puños de Loki se cierran y sus ojos se cierran.

—No fue lo correcto.

—Después de eso —Loki persiste, algo como vidrio en su garganta—, él no me hablaba. Me dijo que me olvidara de eso. Dijo que lo que sentía estaba mal. Dijo que yo era su hermana —Loki se ríe, algo mezquina e incrédula—. No fue lo mismo, después de eso. No estábamos tan cerca. Nos distanciamos. Si Thor no quisiera que lo amara, seguro que no actuaría como lo hizo. Me cerré después de eso. Yo estaba amargada. Yo estaba enojada. Fui herida. Quería herirlo con mi distancia. ¿Recuerdas a Svad Becher? —Loki pregunta de repente, sus ojos brillan extrañamente. 

_Svad Becher._ Por supuesto que Sigyn lo recuerda, el maldito psicópata. Loki había dicho que solo se estaba divirtiendo un poco. Pero todo había sido demasiado intenso en ese momento para que se tratara de divertirse un poco.

—Sí, bueno —dice Loki con amargura, —eso fue todo por Thor. Jugó al fútbol con él, ¿sabes? Svad venía a la casa a veces durante la mierda de unión de su equipo o lo que sea y Thor me sorprendió mirándolo una vez. No fue nada. No era como si estuviera realmente _interesada_ en él o lo que sea —dice Loki, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero entonces —agrega, un borde a su voz—, Thor lo vio, y puso una mirada seria en sus ojos, y me dijo: _'ni lo pienses'._

Y Sigyn lo entiende, Sigyn lo sabe: lo peor que se le puede decir a Loki es que no haga algo.

—Por supuesto, después de eso, tenía que gustarme. Porque quería herir a Thor. Como me había herido a mi —los ojos de Loki brillan—. A veces me suplicaba por qué no podíamos ser como antes, antes de que lo besara, cuando estábamos tan cerca y yo pensaba que estaba loco. Que podría volver a fingir que no lo amaba de esa manera, era imposible. Y estaba jodido por intentar preguntarme eso.

—Y luego la otra noche — la voz de Loki tiembla—, dijo lo mismo. Después, gritó. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lloró. Dijo que lo que hicimos estuvo mal. Dijo que a veces el amor que sentía por mí se sentía como morir, como no tener suficiente aire. Dijo que no debería sentirse así. Dijo que se aprovechó de mí. Me dijo —Loki se atraganta con sus palabras por un segundo—, me dijo que se aprovechó de mí. Que _lo sentía._

Loki se vuelve hacia Sigyn, las lágrimas caen de sus ojos, un lío de ira y dolor.

— _Lo sentía_ , por algo que yo nunca me arrepentiré, el resto de mi vida.

Y Sigyn se siente impotente, se siente impotente contra la marea de los sentimientos de Loki, por esta chica que nunca había visto antes, este lado de Loki que sangra y gotea y es tan vulnerable como un pájaro recién nacido.

Loki la mira algo feroz, los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas y dice

—Pero no importa. No me importa lo que diga. ¿Quieres saber cómo sé que me ama? ¿Cómo he sabido todos estos años, incluso después de eso, que todavía me amaba? Guardó mi pulsera de hamsa en su habitación. La esconde, por supuesto —agrega Loki—, pero yo sé dónde. Y mientras se quede con ese brazalete de hamsa, lo sé —los ojos de Loki están seguros. Incluso herida, incluso rota así, sus ojos aún brillan con esa certeza—. _Sé que me ama_. Porque es parte de mí, ¿sabes? Es una parte de mí que le he dado y que ha mantenido a salvo todos estos años. Así es como lo sé, Sissy. Así es como sigo respirando.

Y Sigyn realmente no sabe qué decir, un millón de emociones estallando dentro de ella como olas durante una tormenta, sus oídos sosteniendo el rugido del océano, el rugido de algo grande, poderoso y peligroso que no puedes detener, no puedes. No es que apoye nada de lo que Loki ha estado diciendo, solo sabe que está sufriendo, y eso es lo más importante en este momento. Solo puede abrazarla mientras llora, mientras se sacude como un árbol contra los fuertes vientos, y acaricia su cabello, y trata de consolarla.

—No puedes contarle a nadie, Sissy, lo que viste —dice Loki, repentinamente seria, mirándola a través de las pestañas mojadas—. Ellos no lo entenderían.

—Está bien —susurra Sigyn en respuesta, pero Loki es inflexible, los ojos brillan a través de la humedad de sus lágrimas.

—Prométemelo.

—Lo prometo —Sigyn responde, esta vez con más firmeza, sosteniendo la intensa mirada de Loki.

Loki parece aliviada por la respuesta de Sigyn, se desploma hacia adelante como si se hubieran cortado las cuerdas que la sostenían, encaja su cabeza oscura en el hueco del cuello de Sigyn.

—Algún día vas a querer algo de verdad, Sigyn —dice misteriosamente en su piel—, y ahí es cuando descubrirás quién eres realmente.

Y Sigyn está pensando en Loki el año pasado, después de un juego, todos bebiendo con los jugadores en la colina, y Loki con ese brillo en los ojos, esa parte de ella encendida completamente, lista para lucirse, lista para recordarles a todos por qué ella es la capitana, lista para montar un espectáculo, todos los chicos cambiando mientras camina alrededor de ellos, evaluando, quién levantará su cuerpo, quién tendrá el honor, todos ellos ansiosos, y finalmente es Colby Faulkner, quien tiene el honor, presumido, y Faulkner empujándola por encima de su cabeza, las manos agarrando sus tobillos, sus pies metidos en las palmas de él como un regalo, luego una pierna se echó detrás de ella, dando su célebre arco y flecha mientras giraba y levantaba su pierna derecha estirada en el aire, deslizándola detrás de su cabeza oscura, haciendo una hermosa línea de perfección, todos jadeando, todos asombrados, todos devotos, todos dispuestos a ser traspasados en el corazón -todos nosotros pecadores ante un santo, congregados ante nuestro Dios-

_(siempre se ha tratado de Loki)_

—Espera hasta que te suceda —continúa Loki, susurrando, y hay un fuerte zumbido en los oídos de Sigyn, un zumbido en su corazón.

_(palabras mágicas, palabras de bruja, suenan como una promesa)_

—Espera hasta que seas tú.

_Cherry  
Can be very sweet when she needs a friend   
But it's only   
A mask that she wears so she can pretend_

Notas:

Canción - Cherry de Chromatics

Algún día realmente querrás algo y esperarás hasta que te suceda y parte del recuerdo de Sigyn de Loki en la colina es de DARE ME por Megan Abbot. 

Holiwiri, perdón por la desaparición *se cubre por si hay jitomatazos*, pero si leyeron en mi perfil, me cambiaron el internet y fue todo un lío porque a la media hora que se fue el técnico se fue el internet por días, que porque era normal, entonces solo tenía mis datos y pues soy sincera no me gusta editar en el cel, me estresa. Así que hasta hoy hubo tiempo, porque ayer tenía mucho trabajo, no es muy complejo, empaco cajas de envases para vender en Mercado Libre, por si a alguien le interesa, jaja perdón la publicidad, ha sido un milagro que todo el mundo necesite botellas para vender gel antibacterial. 

Otra cosa, voy a intentar terminar todas las historias lo más rápido que pueda por si me presiono mucho con la universidad, para no dejarl@s con la intriga y en compensación por mi ausencia, así que emocionense porque pueden haber actualizaciones diarias.

**Recuerden la pulsera hamsa, será muy importante, ¿creen que esta situación se pueda poner peor?**

Sin más que agregar bye que bye.

Besucoros y abrazucoros.


	13. Dios es una mujer

Fandral no sabe cómo sucede. Simplemente lo hace.

Él está en otra fiesta una de esas noches, y Loki también está allí, y ella está igual que la última vez que la vio.

Sonriéndole. Abierta. Mirándolo de una manera que lo hace arder. Excepto que esta vez no está borracha.

_And I feel after midnight_

_**Y siento después de la medianoche** _

Caen juntos en la cama.

_A feelin' that you can't fight_

_**Un sentimiento que no puedes pelear** _

Fandral pasa sus manos por su cuerpo y por sus muslos y sostiene su rostro como si fuera precioso y Loki lo besa rápido, desesperado y ansioso, envuelve su lengua alrededor de la suya, trata de atraerlo hacia ella, y Fandral nunca ha estado más duro en su vida, se siente como si estuviera a punto de correrse en sus pantalones por la sensación de ella en sus brazos, por el sonido de su voz en su oído, por sus jadeos y gemidos entrecortados.

—No sabía —comienza, alejándose por un segundo—. No sabía que querías esto.

Y Loki lo mira fijamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos verdes demasiado brillantes, algo como confusión en su frente y se ríe.

—Por supuesto que sí —ella dice simplemente, su voz como una canción—. Todo el mundo quiere sexo.

Y Fandral piensa: Oh.

_Oh._

Es solo sexo.

Y no sabe por qué, exactamente, pensó que era más, tal vez más sobre él, y él de todas las personas debería entender que se trata solo de sexo, y nada más, porque cuando elige a una chica entre la multitud, ¿es realmente? ¿acerca de ellas?

Así que Fandral aparta el gran peso de su pecho, la extrañeza que siente, y la besa en la espalda, con la misma profundidad, enrosca sus manos en ella, qué hermosa se ve, con su cabello negro extendido por toda la almohada como alas de cuervo, y sus ojos esmeralda, y esa boca roja, y esas piernas largas que se envuelven alrededor de él tan dulcemente, todo en ella tan dulce, chupa sus pezones y piensa que nunca ha probado algo tan dulce, nunca ha habido una chica tan dulce, y cuando Loki se arquea fuera de la cama, sus pies doblados, un gemido bajo se derrama de su boca, Fandral piensa que nunca ha habido un sonido tan dulce y tan hermoso como Loki cuando llega.

_Baby, lay me down and let's pray_

_**Bebé, recuéstame y oremos** _

Y cuando finalmente se desliza dentro de ella, se desliza en ese calor resbaladizo y húmedo, Fandral piensa que ve las estrellas por un segundo, ella es tan apretada, tan perfecta, retorciéndose alrededor de su polla, Fandral siente que apenas puede respirar, tiene que ir tan lento jodiendo como una tortuga para que no se corra enseguida, aprieta los dientes ante el insoportable placer, tiene que evitar follarla con tanta fuerza que su cabeza golpee la pared, la besa larga y profundamente, quiere besarla para siempre.

Y después, cuando terminan y yacen enredados en las sábanas, Loki dice:

—No quiero que dejes de follar con otras personas.

Pero lo que ella quiere decir es:

_No quiero que pienses que esto es más de lo que es._

Entonces, Fandral responde de la misma manera, dice:

—Ok—

Pero lo que realmente quiere decir es:

_Eres la primera chica que he follado y creo que podría follar para siempre._

Follan mucho después de eso.

Fandral nunca pensó que Loki fuera sexual. Él la encuentra sexual, eso es seguro. Solía soñar con ella, antes, debajo de él, el cabello oscuro se derramaba sobre su almohada y se despertaba enredado en sus sábanas, con una mancha húmeda en sus pantalones, claro, tenía estos sueños. Pero nunca pensó que fuera posible. Y nunca pensó que Loki fuera alguien para el sexo casual.

_(Porque, en realidad, no hay nada casual en Loki. ¿La has visto durante la práctica? ¿La has visto cuando camina por un pasillo? Es intensa. Es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Pero no es 'casual'. Y ella no se acuesta casualmente como las otras animadoras)_

Pero ella se acuesta con él. En fiestas. En su casa. Una vez, en el armario del conserje.

_(Esa fue sorprendente. Nunca la vio venir)_

La campana tardía ya ha sonado y Fandral está merodeando en el pasillo porque Loki le envió un mensaje de texto, cuando de repente una mano sale de la nada y lo arrastra al armario del conserje.

Él piensa que es un Hogun por un segundo, vengandose por golpearlo durante la práctica, y está a punto de levantar el puño para golpear al chico de JV, cuando la luz se enciende y ve a Loki mirándolo, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Baja el puño.

—Jesús, Loki, casi te doy una paliza —él exhala.

Pero Loki parece no tener miedo; levanta una ceja y simplemente envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fandral.

—Perverso, pero no me gusta esa fantasía. Lo siento.

Y Fandral no puede evitar echarse a reír, siempre se sorprende por las cosas que dice Loki, la forma en que desenvuelve el misterio y se acerca a la chica, a Loki, todos los días.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunta intencionadamente, después de que su risa ha disminuido.

Y Loki lo mira bajo sus pestañas oscuras, tímida, antes de presionar un beso en la esquina de sus labios.

Fandral respira hondo.

—Porque te echo de menos —ella dice, algo dulce como la miel en su tono, una seductora, presionando otro beso en su mejilla—. Porque estaba en clase y pensé en tus manos grandes y fuertes —presiona un beso en su mandíbula—. Y tus grandes y fuertes brazos —un beso en su cuello, esta vez—. Y tus dedos largos y delgados —Un beso en la clavícula—. Y pensé —dice Loki, su voz demasiado azucarada, demasiado dulce, Fandral respirando con dificultad al oírla, Fandral _poniéndose_ duro al escucharla—. Pensé que quería que me follaras con los dedos.

—Joder, Loki —Fandral exhala.

—Y luego me follaras con tu polla —ella dice, mordiendo su oreja.

—Loki —dice Fandral con incertidumbre, aún consciente de dónde están a pesar de que su polla se siente tan dura como una piedra—. Loki, no creo que este sea el mejor lugar.

Y Loki gime, lame la parte inferior de la oreja, toma su mano y la desliza por su falda, la presiona contra su coño, y Fandral inhala bruscamente, porque no hay nada allí, ni tela, ni encaje, solo carne suave y desnuda, y Loki dice, más bien se queja:

—Pero me los quité para _ti_. Estaba tan jodidamente mojada, Fandral, pensando en ti, fui al baño y me toqué, pero no fue suficiente, te necesito, Fan, por favor, me duele el coño, por tu polla grande y dura...

Y si Fandral era tan duro como una piedra antes, ahora su polla es una barra de acero por la forma sucia de hablar de Loki. Como una puta estrella del porno. Y no puede evitar pensar en ella en el baño de chicas, deslizándose por sus bragas con volantes, tocándose y pensando en él; debe haber sido tan jodidamente hermoso de ver, pero no tan hermoso como Loki diciendo que lo necesita, lo necesita a él.

_And he sees the universe when I am the company_

_**Y él ve el universo cuando yo soy la compañía** _

—Mierda, Loki —dice desesperado, y por un segundo parece haber una expresión de triunfo en el rostro de Loki, como si hubiera jugado directamente en sus manos, pero luego ella vuelve a quejarse y Fandral está seguro de que se lo imaginó.

Loki comienza a tirar de su cinturón, y Fandral _la deja_. Debe estar loco. Debe haberse vuelto jodidamente loco. Así que lo intenta, desesperadamente, de nuevo

—No hay mesa, Loki, ningún lugar para...

—Sólo fóllame de pie —murmura en su oído, su voz como el más suave terciopelo—. Puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? —ella ronronea.

Cree que casi se corre en pantalones en ese momento. En cambio, toma una respiración profunda, Loki salta sobre su polla y Fandral la agarra por el culo, apretándola con fuerza, su polla se contrae. Y luego la folla contra la pared, deslizándose en ese calor apretado, y si pensó que follarla la primera vez fue genial, entonces esta vez la experiencia es fuera de este mundo, puedo sentir su polla golpeando más profundo que nunca, ¿podría ser? siente su polla un poco más allá de su ombligo, puede sentirse moviéndose dentro de ella, Loki gritando y Fandral apretando los dientes para concentrarse, tratando de estabilizarse, tratando de no chocar contra ella como un animal, con una mano en un estante cuando comienza a ir más rápido, más rápido y más rápido, ninguno de los dos se molesta en ocultar sus voces ahora, tirando mierda de los estantes, golpeando a Loki contra la puerta una y otra vez.

—Más duro, Fandral, jódeme más duro, puedes ir _más duro._

Pero Fandral ya se está golpeando tan fuerte como puede, ha perdido todo sentido de ser, simplemente chocando con ella como un animal, mordiendo su cuello mientras Loki exige más y más.

_Baby, take my hand, save your soul_

_**Bebé, toma mi mano, salva tu alma** _

Y luego un golpe más, un estante entero se vuelca y el sonido es como un terremoto dentro de la pequeña sala de almacenamiento. Tanto Loki como Fandral se congelan, mirándose el uno al otro, antes de que Loki salte de su pene y se enderece rápidamente, Fandral subiéndose los pantalones y tratando de salir de allí también, porque si sonaba como un terremoto ahí, quién sabe cómo sonó afuera.

Efectivamente, ambos escuchan pasos apresurados que vienen en su dirección y ambos salen corriendo del armario sin decir una palabra más.

Es el sexo más loco que ha tenido Fandral.

Pero no siempre es así.

A veces, es más lento. A veces, Loki viene a su casa en medio de la noche, se sube por la ventana y es algo más suave. Sin prisas. Fandral besa un camino por su cuerpo antes de que se la folle, se toma su tiempo, besa la parte interna de la muñeca y los muslos, solamente besarla. Y ellos simplemente se acostarán en su cama así, solo besándose, Fandral encima de ella, deseando poder besarla lo suficientemente profundo como para tatuar su nombre en su boca con su lengua.

Y luego, Loki simplemente se acostará en las sábanas con él, verán la televisión y hablarán de sus padres, o algunas veces nada en absoluto, pero el punto principal es que Loki no se va, incluso después del sexo, incluso cuando está hecho, ¿no significa eso algo más? ¿No significa que es más que el sexo que ella quiere?

_(Fandral espera. Es algo peligroso.)_

Pero Fandral también tiene este otro sentimiento en el pecho, este malestar, porque Thor no sabe nada de esto. Y Thor es su mejor amigo. Y Loki es su hermana. Él trae a colación esta preocupación una de esas noches.

Fandral intenta hacerlo con suavidad. Sabe que Thor es un tema delicado para Loki, como todos saben. Él le pasa un dedo por el brazo, no la mira y dice:

—Creo que deberíamos decirle a Thor lo que estamos haciendo.

Loki se aparta de su toque. Ella lo mira con ojos incrédulos.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

_You put your cigarette_

_Out on my face_ _So beautiful_

_**Pusiste tu cigarrillo** _

_**en mi cara** _ _**tan hermosa** _

Fandral se traga el nudo atorado en su garganta, dice:

—No.

—Pero es solo sexo —dice Loki con brusquedad, luego lo intenta de nuevo, con más suavidad, cuando escucha su propio tono—. Quiero decir, obviamente, para los dos no es gran cosa. Y no hay necesidad de convertirlo en un gran problema.

_No estamos en una relación._

Y Fandral escucha eso. Él sabe. Pero aún.

Es Thor.

Y no le gusta esconderle cosas a Thor.

Intenta un enfoque diferente. Le da una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Y Thor _no hará_ que sea gran cosa. Quiero decir, probablemente esté demasiado ocupado con _Jane Foster_ —dice, moviendo las cejas—, para siquiera preocuparse por lo que suceda.

Es un mal enfoque. Un enfoque muy malo. Porque lo siguiente que sabe es que está mirando a los ojos a una Loki Odinson muy cabreada.

— _Mierda_ —escupe, los ojos brillando peligrosamente—. Sabes que todas esas cosas entre Foster y él son una mierda, ¿verdad?

Fandral, sin comprender lo que está pasando en este momento, sin comprender por qué está tan enojada, decide tomar la ruta cautelosa.

—Bueno —comienza con cuidado—, Thor no ha dicho mucho al respecto, pero pensé que era evidente, ya que Jane es una chica tan agradable.

—Jane Foster puede irse al infierno —Loki dice abruptamente, interrumpiéndolo, sus ojos más fríos que una tundra. Ella se ríe algo desagradable—. Es fea, menos interesante que una pared en blanco y, francamente, ni siquiera tan inteligente. ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tengo, eh? ¿Qué es tan _agradable_... —gruñe, la palabra como si fuera ácido—... sobre la pequeña Jane Foster?

_Chasin' pain with an excuse_

_I love that shit and so do you_

_**Persiguiendo el dolor con una excusa** _

_**amo esa mierda y tú también** _

Y Fandral tiene el sentido más extraño de Déjà vu, piensa en otra chica en su cama, diciendo casi la misma mierda, con la misma cara, y con el mismo tono de voz.

_Try hard bitch._

_**Inténtalo duro, perra.** _

Hay muchas cosas de las que Fandral nunca pensó que Loki fuera capaz. Como suavidad. O sexo casual. También hay otra cosa:

 _Celos_.

Nunca pensó que ella fuera capaz de eso.

_It's like we only play to lose._

_**Es como si solo jugaramos para perder.** _

Fandral va con Thor un par de días después.

Sabe que Loki no está de acuerdo con eso, pero no le importa. Desde que Fandral lo conoce, Thor ha estado allí. Siempre. Y no va a ocultarle lo que está pasando porque Thor se merece la pura verdad. Y no quiere que se entere por nadie más.

Thor lo saluda en la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa, hombre?

Fandral sonríe.

—No mucho, solo quería hablar.

Thor lo mira con curiosidad.

—¿Acerca de?

Fandral no puede mirar a Thor a los ojos.

—Oh tú sabes — Dice vagamente, algo estúpidamente.

Thor se ríe.

—Muy bien, sube a mi habitación. Estaré allí en un segundo.

La habitación de Thor está bastante organizada, y no solo para un chico. Es ordenado y un poco desnudo, excepto por un póster de Tom Brady y Walter Payton y algunos otros jugadores importantes de la NFL. Su escritorio también está organizado, tiene su pila de libros de trabajo prolijamente apilados

_Cálculo_

_Anatomía y Fisiología_

_Ciencias Económicas_

_Gobierno_

_Literatura Inglesa_

Así como un cuaderno desgastado encima de ellos.

_Diario de Thor_

Es lo que dice, pero en realidad es más un registro. Fandral lo hojea y ve principalmente en qué trabajó Thor y en qué día, así como algunas otras notas.

_3 de noviembre_

_Escaleras de sprint: 2 x sprint de 10 yardas, descanso de 10 segundos entre sprints; 2 x sprint de 20 yardas, descanso de 20 segundos entre sprints; etc..._

_Sentadillas de caja_

_Peso muerto 130 libras_

_Estiramiento 90/90_

_Jessie y Deandre se pelearon otra vez, habla con ellos_

_4 de noviembre_

_Sprints en grupo: corre de 40 a 60 pies, trota de regreso a la línea de salida después de cada sprint y descansa brevemente en tu posición inicial por un total de 20-30 segundos entre sprints. Repite de 8 a 12 veces._

_Explosión de caja_

_Salto de tobillo_

_Salto de vallas con una sola pierna_

_Habla con el entrenador sobre el juego Norseman_

_10 de noviembre_

_Habla con Hogun uno a uno. Tiene mucho potencial, pero lo desperdicia como JV. No hay suficiente confianza._

_Asegurar fondos de la PTA para viajar en autobús a Arlington_

_Vencimiento del proyecto de cálculo - ¡Dígale al Sr. Li Danny que no hizo su parte!_

_Habla con impulsores_

_12 de noviembre_

_Enviar Diana Script para la obra Modern Antigone_

_Salto vertical de 24,5 pulgadas, nada mal_

_Roth IRA vs a Trad IRA - ¿CUÁL ES LA DIFERENCIA?_

_Memoriza 20 casos judiciales_

_14 de noviembre_

_Carrera de 40 yardas actualmente 6.65 segundos - NECESITA SER CORTADO_

_Press de banca 210 hoy - nuevo récord_

_Trabajar en nuevos ejercicios con el equipo, donde tf es la comunicación_

_Volstagg traerá exploradores de LSU en diciembre !!!_

_20 de noviembre_

_Purdue o Notre Dame??_

_Llamar a exploradores de PSU_

_Exploradores de Clemson ofrecen una beca de 40 G, ¿vale la pena?_

_Enviar en la aplicación de la universidad para el noreste_

_Ensayo sobre autoridad, poder y verdad en Antigone DUE_

Aburrido, Fandral cierra el diario y mira un poco más a su alrededor. Thor es honestamente como una máquina. La habitación de Fandral no está desordenada bajo ningún estándar, pero Thor lo hace parecer un vagabundo. No hay muchos trofeos en su habitación (ya que van a la escuela de todos modos) pero hay una pequeña y ordenada hilera de trofeos de MVP en su tocador, así como algunas cosas de la liga menor.

_(Fandral piensa, vagamente, que esta es la habitación de un ganador, de alguien que tiene la vida lista)_

Sin embargo, además de eso, no hay efectos personales, carteles de bandas o chicas semidesnudas en motocicletas, ni fotos de Thor con sus amigos, nada más que la verdadera devoción de alguien que intenta hacer algo de sí mismo.

Fandral se derrumba en la cama de Thor (hecha por supuesto) y cuando gira la cabeza se da cuenta de que está equivocado.

No, _hay_ una foto en la habitación de Thor.

Justo al lado de su mesita de noche hay una foto enmarcada de él y Loki cuando eran niños; no pueden tener más de once años y están apretados juntos, con los brazos entrelazados, Loki con un vestido azul y Thor vestido como un conejo.

Fandral se ríe cuando se da cuenta: la Alicia del País de las Maravillas de Loki.

Pero lo realmente asombroso es la sonrisa en el rostro de Loki. Realmente una sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes. Se ve tan feliz al lado de Thor. Ambos lucen felices.

_(Fandral piensa, de repente, que nunca la había visto tan feliz junto a Thor)_

Thor entra y Fandral se sobresalta, casi deja caer el marco al suelo. Thor le lanza una coca.

—¿Que estas mirando? —Thor pregunta, y Fandral le pasa el marco.

Los ojos de Thor se fijan en la foto y sonríe, pero parece triste.

—Ah. Feto Loki.

Fandral intenta un tono ligero.

—Sí, hombre, ¿qué pasó allí? ¿Tu hermana crece y se vuelve emo o algo así?

Pero lo que realmente está preguntando es:

_¿Por qué ustedes dos ya no son cercanos?_

Y Thor debe captar esto porque realmente no mira a Fandral, solo mira el marco y niega con la cabeza, todavía con esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro, y dice:

—Nah. Ella solo quería más de lo que yo podía darle.

Y Fandral está ocupado preguntándose qué mierda se supone que significa eso cuando abre su coca y esta burbujea por toda su camisa, derramándose por el suelo.

—Mierda —él maldice, alejando la coca de su cuerpo, y Thor se pone de pie.

—Maldición. Voy a buscar una toalla. Puedes cambiarte de camisa si quieres.

Y Thor hurga en un armario en el baño después de colocar suavemente el marco en su mesita de noche, mientras Fandral hurga en su ropa buscando una camisa decente.

Sabiendo que el estado de ánimo se ha arruinado y que no puede volver a traer a Loki sin que sea incómodo, en su lugar menciona a Jane Foster.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa contigo y Foster? —pregunta cuando Thor regresa, moviendo las cejas mientras Thor limpia el piso—. ¿Están saliendo o qué?

Y Fandral espera una sonrisa en respuesta, algo así como un orgullo humilde, algo que confirme que lo que todos han estado diciendo es cierto, pero en cambio Thor parece encogerse.

—Hombre, no tengo idea de cómo se extendió ese rumor, pero solo somos amigos. No me malinterpretes, me gusta mucho, ella se toma en serio las cosas, ya sabes, no como otras chicas, y la considero una muy buena amiga, pero eso es todo. Una amiga.

Fandral frunce el ceño. Está a punto de decir algo sobre lo bien que estarían juntos cuando ve algo que le llama la atención. Una camiseta de pan de hot dog.

_Suns out Buns Out!_

El mismo que llevaba Loki ese día hace tanto tiempo.

Saca la camiseta y se la muestra a Thor.

—¿Esto es tuyo?

_Di no. Di no. Di no._

Los ojos de Thor hacen esta cosa extraña antes de que se iluminen al reconocerla.

—Mierda, ¿dónde encontraste eso? —exclama, la sorpresa sangrando en su tono—. He estado buscando esa camiseta por un tiempo. Lo conseguí en Destin hace un par de años. Pensé que mi mamá la había regalado —Thor mira la camiseta con curiosidad—. Eh. Supongo que no.

Fandral mira la camiseta. Piensa en cómo quedaba por encima de sus rodillas. Se pregunta lo estúpido que fue al pensar que era suya. Se pregunta por qué alguien que supuestamente odia a su hermano usaría su camisa. Corrección: le robaría la camiseta.

—De todos modos —continúa Thor, ajeno al dilema de Fandral—, no hay nada entre Jane y yo. Ella es genial, y me gusta que no lee las cosas como lo harían la mayoría de las chicas, pero eso es todo. Es agradable hablar con una chica que está atragantada por mi polla o mi popularidad, ¿sabes?

Pero Fandral no está escuchando. Apenas está prestando atención en este momento. Está pensando en un montón de cosas, como cómo Loki nunca había follado antes con él, cómo es rubio como Thor, cómo Vicky estaba celosa de Loki, cómo Loki parece estar celosa de Jane, cómo Volstagg siempre miraba a Loki como si fuera peligrosa, y cómo Volstagg le advirtió de ella.

No puedo evitar preguntarme si Volstagg tenía razón.

Notas:

Canciones:   
Stay de Post Malone   
God is a woman de Ari 

Uff lamento la tardanza, les prometo actualizaciones y desaparezco, hay que oso. Pero he estado ocupada, me ofrecieron una beca y todos los trámites en línea son desgastantes, justo mañana tengo un exámen de conocimientos y luego uno de colocación del nivel de inglés, soo estoy mega nerviosa y ansiosa y con un chingo de miedo porque tendré que salir, pero es una oportunidad única, así que no las agobiare más con mi vida.

También he estado leyendo dos fics que en cuanto termine se que les encantarán, créanme cuando les digo que no l@s abandonaré, menos viendo que a diario nueva gente vota comenta y me sigue, justo por mi emoción me sobrecargue y tengo muchas historias por terminar y muchas más por traducir.

1er fic

  
2do fic

Pero bueno bye que bye. 💜

Besos y abrazos cibernéticos a tod@s me súper levantan el ánimo. 🍒


	14. Pelotón de fusilamiento

_Love, I said real love_

_Is like smiling when the firing squad's against you_ _And you just stay lined up_ _Yeah_ _(Fuck)_

_**Amor, dije el verdadero amor** _

_**es como sonreír cuando el pelotón de fusilamiento está en tu contra** _ _**y tú solo te quedas alineado Sí (joder)** _

—Estás jodiendo a Fandral, ¿no?

Sigyn se enfrenta a Loki después de la práctica un día.

Loki no pierde el ritmo. Ni siquiera levanta la vista de su teléfono.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Es un maldito _perdedor_ —Sigyn sisea— ¿Quién sabe cuántas chicas se ha follado? Podría tener una ITS.

Esto, Loki mira hacia arriba.

—Él no es un perdedor —dice resueltamente, su voz no reserva ninguna discusión, pero si Loki cree que Sigyn no va a discutir, está loca.

—¿Hablas en serio ahora mismo? Hizo una broma relacionada con un plátano en la clase de Historia de Estados Unidos y luego fingió darle una mamada a Hogun en clase. ¿Me estás diciendo en serio-

—¿Sabías que el libro favorito de Fandral es Matadero cinco? —Loki interrumpe abruptamente—. ¿Sabías que puede recitar al menos una línea de cada página? —Loki mira a Sigyn expectante, y cuando ella no responde, continúa—. Porque lo sé. Incluso lo probé porque no lo creía. ¿Sabías que una vez golpeó a Michael Moore porque llamó inmigrante a Claudia Sánchez? ¿Sabías que es un erudito por mérito nacional? Porque lo sé. Porque no es un perdedor. Porque puede actuar como tal, pero no lo es. Y esa es la diferencia.

Loki mira a Sigyn con fríos ojos verdes, inquebrantable.

—¿Qué le ves? —Sigyn finalmente pregunta.

Loki está callada por un largo tiempo antes de responder.

—Compartimos el mismo tipo de dolor.

—¿Qué tipo de dolor?

Y aquí, Loki es despectiva. Mira a Sigyn como si fuera una extraña.

—Del tipo que no entenderías.

Y ay, eso duele, golpea fuerte a Sigyn, la hace querer entender, hace que quiera ser herida de la misma manera para poder estar en ese club de comprensión.

 _Solo lo estás follando porque se parece a Thor_ , piensa Sigyn con maldad, y cuando se va a casa se encierra en el baño, se mira en el espejo, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, y piensa, secretamente, terriblemente.

_(¿Por qué no a mí?)_

Es el último partido de la temporada. Los reclutadores están en todas partes y no solo los scouts de fútbol, sino también los reclutadores de porristas.

Sus cuerpos sangran faldas y blusas rojas y sus ojos brillan dorados. Colores de la escuela, por supuesto. Uniforme.

Loki entra, la hembra alfa. Una deslumbrante hoja de luz. Ella sonríe y la luz se refleja en sus afilados incisivos. Ella camina, y el mar de chicas apáticas se separa, callan solo para ella.

—¡Escuchen, perras! —ella explota, todavía sonriendo maniáticamente—. Nuestra reclutadora, esa reclutadora regional, puedo sentirla ahí afuera, esperándonos. Y perras, ella está tan lista para ser _follada_.

Aullidos de acuerdo resuenan en la habitación. Las chicas golpean las puertas de sus casilleros. Jubilosas.

—Simplemente salí a tantear para ver el escuadrón del otro equipo y ¿saben lo que vi? Muslos de oso de goma. Piernas de pollo. Bebés que mastican chicle, usan acrílicos y están listos para hacer unos pocos saltos en el jardín que mi abuela muerta podría hacer en su tumba. Culo arriba, cara al suelo, al estilo perrito, perras porristas.

Risas. Viciosas. Arrancadas de sus gargantas como cuchillos.

—¿Quieren saber un secreto?

Y ahora, el silencio sepulcral. Esperando, por la bendición mágica de Loki. Sus palabras que son ley.

—No hay nadie mejor que ustedes. Nadie tan malo como ustedes. Nadie tan fuerte como ustedes —los ojos de Loki brillan—. Esos chicos, ¿creen que son el espectáculo? —Loki se ríe—. Tiran piel de cerdo. Lanzamos chicas vivas. ¿Creen que han sangrado por esto? Bueno, hemos sangrado más. Claro, pisoteamos, aplaudimos, gritamos. Rodamos nuestras caderas y rebotamos nuestros traseros. Pero también volamos por el _maldito_ aire. ¿Escuchan ese latido del corazón? Eso es oro duro, duro, palpitando en sus pechos. Ahora son de la realeza, son diosas. Hagan que se inclinen —sus ojos de gato, entrecerrándose —. Y no se _atrevan_ a dejar que esas perras las jodan en _mi_ campo.

Rugen de acuerdo. Una estampida de chicas golpeando taquillas, un corazón vivo latiendo. Miran a nuestra capitana, con los dientes lo suficientemente afilados como para cortar un hueso y las piernas lo suficientemente largas como para tocar el cielo sin intentarlo, con esa fiebre en la sangre que la hace no tener miedo de nada. Mírala, intrépida y hermosa, tachonada de lentejuelas y laqueada de colores brillantes, bonita, pero muérdela y es el tipo de caramelo más duro, dulce como el azúcar pero que te rompe la mandíbula.

Y es así, todas ellas tan bonitas como el plástico, pero con corazones de guerrero y columnas de acero, piernas con todos los músculos poderosos y brazos como un arma lista para enviar a las chicas a volar, dándolo todo en el campo a una mujer en las sombras, quién puede o no ser la reclutadora, pero a quién le importa, de verdad, porque ahora es el medio tiempo, y es realmente el momento de brillar, más brillante que las luces del estadio para que todos puedan ver, darles un espectáculo, darles el Deadman.

_(o al menos, así es como se supone que debe ser)_

**El primer golpe es la chaqueta del equipo universitario.**

Sigyn la ve primero. La pequeña Jane Foster con algo tres veces más grande que ella. Prácticamente enterrada en la chaqueta de Thor. La chaqueta del equipo está reservada para las novias de los jugadores. Pero es una noche fría, así que tal vez sea eso.

**El segundo golpe es el abrazo.**

Foster sale corriendo al campo y salta a los brazos de Thor. Thor la atrapa, sorprendido, pero están ganando, y es el mejor juego de Thor hasta el momento, así que tal vez sea eso.

**El tercer golpe, crees, sería el beso, pero en realidad es la hamsa alrededor de la mano izquierda de Jane Foster. O tal vez sean ambos.**

Y no hay explicación para la forma en que Thor le devuelve el beso.

Loki, al principio, tiene una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos, en los dos primeros golpes. Ojos verdes de tigre, estrechos, depredadores.

_(Sirenas en los oídos de Sigyn. Loki, reina de la guerra, a punto de derramar sangre, sacrificio de guerra)_

Y luego, el tercer golpe-

¿Alguna vez has visto una fractura de diamante? ¿Una grieta en el cristal de una ventana, que se está extendiendo como una red rota?

Esa es la cara de Loki. Algo precioso se partió en dos.

_(¿Sabías que la reina amazona Hipólita fue asesinada por Hércules?)_

Y Sigyn quiere extender la mano, quiere decir algo, pero el ritmo cae y es hora de su espectáculo, del Deadman, hora de que Loki caiga, y todos se pavonean en sus formaciones, en sus líneas, preparándose para construir la pirámide.

_(Sirenas, sirenas en todas partes, pero solo en la cabeza de Sigyn, advirtiéndole, nadie más puede ver el peligro, la forma en que la cara de Loki se asienta todo mal, como cuando pegas algo roto de nuevo, pero en el orden incorrecto, en el rompecabezas la pieza no encaja, la cara de Loki no encaja-)_

Sigyn, de pie junto a Loki en formación, susurrando

—Déjame ser la top girl.

Loki, sonriendo a la multitud, todo mal

—No.

—No estás lista para esto.

—No.

Y Sigyn, abriendo la boca para protestar de nuevo, molesta, enojada, _asustada_ , pero Nikki Cossentino la está mirando, tira de ella de la muñeca, dice:

—Formación, perra. ¿Has oído hablar de eso?

Y luego ella y Clarke Wexler la están lanzando al aire, Loki todavía en el suelo, sonriendo, fracturada, pedazos de ella por todo el campo que nadie se molestó en recoger, que Thor no se molestó en recoger, que Thor rompió, además.

_Brillando como una pistola, fría e insegura_

Y son Sigyn y Lana Reed diez, tal vez doce pies en el aire, preparándose para levantar a Loki, el ojo de la pirámide, la estrella en el árbol de Navidad, el ángel y Loki acercándose, dándoles sus muñecas como diciéndoles que las corten, pero en cambio las agarran, la ponen encima de ellos, y la multitud ruge al ver a Loki, intrépida, su líder, a más de diecisiete pies del suelo y sin miedo a tocar el cielo, sin miedo a alcanzar a Dios.

_Pones tu vida en juego_

_Estás loco todo el tiempo_

La multitud seguía rugiendo, vitoreando, incluso los chicos del equipo de fútbol, de ambos equipos de fútbol, asombrados por la forma en que desafían todas las leyes de la física, la gravedad y la naturaleza. Pero solo Sigyn puede ver a Loki llorando, el oro goteando por sus mejillas, esa terrible, horrible sonrisa aún en su rostro, como si se estuviera preparando para algo, como si el arrepentimiento fuera su regalo al mundo, sentir el temblor en su muslo. Siento su pulso latiendo más rápido de lo habitual, como una bomba de tiempo, como una cuenta atrás, como algo a punto de explotar.

_Todas las chicas de la pirámide contando el ritmo, Lana Reed gritándolo, esperando el octavo tiempo para que Loki pueda caer, el DEADMAN, pero es solo el sexto y Loki me quita la muñeca de la mano demasiado pronto, y me tambaleo, y Lana Reed me mira, hacia mí, y es solo el séptimo tiempo cuando Loki se desgarra, se lanza fuera de nuestro alcance, cae demasiado pronto, Reed y yo luchamos para agarrarla, Cossentino y Wexler y Hamlin y Rosales son lo único que nos impide caer también, manteniéndonos firmes, y Loki se ha ido, retrocede con fuerza, está tan arriba, diecisiete pies, veinte, mil..._

La multitud jadea. Por un momento, es como si pudiera quedarse allí para siempre. Como si fuera una estrella colgada en la colcha negra del cielo. Como si fuera una de las leyendas escritas en las estrellas.

Y luego, demasiado rápido, **demasiado rápido** , se estrella con fuerza contra el suelo y su cabeza hace un chasquido hacia atrás como la de una muñeca, y alguien grita, y recuerdas, **recuerdas:**

Loki no es un Dios.

_Darlin', darlin', darlin'_

_I fall to pieces when I'm with you, I fall to pieces_

_Cariño, cariño, cariño_   
_Me caigo en pedazos cuando estoy contigo, me caigo en pedazos_

Notas:

Nunca prometí un final feliz oops.

Un capítulo más + epílogo y fin. 

Diablos, sentí tanta angustia en este cap, juro que aunque es la segunda vez, me dieron ganas de llorar, tal vez me identifico con Loki más de lo que creo.

En fin, igual que con las otras dos historias recién actualizadas; les doy la bienvenida al mini maratón de capítulos de Cherry.

Ojalá los disfruten.


	15. La cuna del gato

Pandemonium en el campo.

Una ambulancia se lleva a Loki.

Thor, un animal salvaje dispuesto a seguirla.

Porque eso es lo que es. Todo el equipo tiene que rodearlo, evitar que se vaya, Thor es una cosa enloquecida, se retuerce, se saca las manos de la cara, empuja, lucha por salir de la pared de músculo humano que lo rodea, Volstagg sobre todo, Volstagg que trajo a los exploradores de la LSU para vigilarlo, diciéndole:

—Thor, esta es tu oportunidad. Cada maldito reclutador te tiene en el ojo. La LSU te ha echado el ojo. Este es tu juego. Aléjate y lo estás renunciando a todo. Aléjate y le estás dando la espalda a tu equipo. Aléjate y dale un beso de despedida a tu futuro.

Y Thor, una cosa enojada, ardiente, como si un rayo lo hubiera partido por la mitad, gruñendo en respuesta.

—A la mierda la LSU. A la mierda mi futuro. Y a la mierda tú.

Y Volstagg se quiebra, su cara se pone roja como un camión de bomberos, una vena palpita en su frente, enojado, escupiendo

—¡Ni siquiera puedes verlo! ¡Ella está arruinando tu vida! Loki es una _perra_ manipuladora y _tóxica_ -

Pero eso es demasiado, demasiado lejos incluso para Fandral, y ahora ningún muro de músculos evitará que Thor mueva el puño hacia adelante, que rompa la cara de Volstagg, sus ojos destellando de un azul peligroso, los dientes al descubierto en un gruñido, mientras chocan en el suelo, los árbitros intentan separarlos mientras Thor intenta enterrar a Volstagg en el suelo con la fuerza de sus golpes, todo frente a los reclutadores.

_(Nunca será reclutado ahora)_

Finalmente, lo logran, Fandral agarra a Volstagg y tres chicos universitarios agarran a Thor.

Thor, sangrando por la nariz. Volstagg, púrpura floreciendo por todo su rostro. Violencia, capturada en un momento perfecto.

Thor, su voz es un estruendo, una advertencia, diciendo

—Si _alguna vez_ vuelves a mostrar tu cara frente a mí, estás _muerto_. Estás jodidamente muerto.

Antes de girar, y salir corriendo del campo, fuera del estadio, hacia la oscuridad del estacionamiento, dejando atrás a la multitud que lo vitoreaba, dejando atrás a la SEC y a los cazatalentos Big Twelve y Big Ten, dejando atrás su juego ganador sin otra mirada sobre su hombro.

_(Dejando todo atrás por Loki)_

Y Fandral está demasiado molesto, demasiado asustado por Loki, enojado con Volstagg por la mierda que salió de su boca, tiene que preguntar

—¿Por qué?

Y Volstagg, ojos oscuros entrecerrados en odio, boca una línea delgada, sangrando por su labio.

—Ella tiene a todos envueltos alrededor de sus dedos como la cuna de un gato. Ella te tiene envuelto allí. Tiene a Sigyn envuelta allí. Tenía a Svad Becher envuelto allí. Ella tiene a todo el equipo de animadoras envuelto allí. Y envuelto más apretado, bajo su pulgar, está Thor —Volstagg lo fulmina con la mirada—. Todo el mundo piensa que ella es solo una niña. Déjame decirte algo, Fandral.

"Loki nunca ha sido _solo_ una niña"

Ni un segundo después de que Loki es llevada, Sigyn se mueve como una tormenta a través del campo a las gradas. Agarra a Jane Foster del brazo, la pulsera hamsa tintineando contra su muñeca, y dice:

—¿Qué es esto?, ¿eh? _¿Qué diablos es esto?_

Foster la mira con fríos ojos de serpiente. Tira su brazo fuera del agarre de Sigyn.

—Lo encontré —dice con calma, y Sigyn se ríe, tan brillante y falso como las luces del estadio.

—¿En la habitación de Thor?

Algo cambia en los ojos de Jane antes de desaparecer y volverse en blanco nuevamente. Los ojos de Sigyn se entrecierran. Jane se encoge de hombros.

—Estaba ahí. Rodeada de polvo. No pensé que fuera un gran-

Y Sigyn la agarra del brazo una vez más, la atrae tanto que sus caras están a solo unos centímetros de distancia, gruñe.

— Eres una maldita mentirosa sucia, Foster.

Y Jane se sorprende por un segundo, antes de que sus ojos se enfríen nuevamente, sabiendo, y ella dice

—Está mal cómo se sienten el uno por el otro. Tú lo sabes. Lo sé —Jane hace una pausa, fija a Sigyn con una mirada dura—. La única diferencia es que hice algo al respecto.

Sigyn le da una cachetada en la cara.

Y ahora hay más que sorpresa en el rostro de Jane, algo sangrando en sus ojos como el miedo, y Sigyn dice, con todos los dientes al descubierto en exhibición:

— **Si Loki muere, tú también estás muerta.**

Nadie puede ver a Loki al principio. Solo después de que los temores de hemorragia intracraneal y discapacidades cognitivas hayan pasado, ella permitió visitas. Fandral es el primero en enterarse de esto porque sobornó a las enfermeras.

Cuando entra y la ve, es una sensación extraña. Está mirando fijamente a la pared sin enfocar, con la cabeza levantada con un aparato ortopédico, atrapada en uno de esos artilugios de metal que se ven en las películas para que su cabeza no se mueva.

No parece la capitana en jefe, con una sonrisa más afilada que una navaja y una columna de acero. No se parece a la chica que él creía conocer, con sus sonrisas astutas y su interior suave.

Ella no se parece a nada a su Loki.

Cuando Fandral se sienta junto a su cama tampoco dice nada. Ni siquiera reconoce su presencia. Así que se sientan allí, en silencio, durante mucho tiempo, el único sonido del latido de su corazón, hasta que no puede soportarlo más.

—¿Estás enamorada de Thor?

No es lo que quiso decir. Quería decir _¿Cómo estás?_ o _¿te sientes mejor?_ O incluso _Oye, esa camisa que usaste ese día, cuando te hablé de mi mamá, ¿es de Thor?_

Al final, sin embargo, no importa, porque ella responde

—Sí.

Es fácil. Ella lo dice así, mirando fijamente a la pared. No hay ninguna vacilación en su voz.

Y Fandral siente que lo han destripado. Se siente como si su pecho se hubiera derrumbado sobre sí mismo y apenas pudiera respirar. Tiene tantas otras cosas que quiere preguntar.

_¿Por qué yo?_

_¿Porque me parecía a Thor?_

_¿Me estabas usando?_

_¿Sentiste algo por mí?_

_¿ **Alguna vez** sentiste algo por mí?_

Pero, sinceramente, Fandral ha terminado. Él está cansado. Loki ha sido un misterio para él desde su primer año, y justo cuando pensaba que estaba desentrañando el misterio, se dio cuenta de que Loki siempre será un misterio para él. Ella nunca se abrirá. La única persona con la que se abrirá es Thor, y Fandral no es él, así que ha terminado de intentarlo.

Ya no se lastimará.

Espera a que Loki diga algo, para defenderse, para decir cualquier cosa, pero por supuesto que no lo hace, así que se burla, niega con la cabeza, se pone de pie y casi sale por la puerta cuando Loki lo hace de repente.

—Te mentí.

Fandral se detiene.

La cabeza de Loki no se ha movido, está atascada en su lugar por su abrazadera, pero sus ojos se fijan en los de él. Arden en él.

—Sobre tu mamá, ¿recuerdas? Mentí. Nunca dejas de preocuparte. Nunca dejas de intentar que te amen. Simplemente pasa a otra persona.

_(Como, como lo pasé a ti. Como, como lo pasaste a Thor)_

—¿Esa espera por ser amado? Nunca se detendrá.

Sigyn falta a la escuela para ver a Loki.

Cuando finalmente la ve, bajo la fea iluminación fluorescente y las paredes blancas medicinales, Loki se ve como una cosa frágil, su delicado cuello sostenido con un aparato ortopédico como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento.

—Me alegro de que seas tú, Sissy —dice cuando la ve—. Si alguna de las otras chicas me viera así, se volverían locas. Pero eres fuerte —los ojos de Loki se fijan en los de Sigyn—. Siempre has sido fuerte.

A Sigyn no le podría importar menos.

—¿Por qué?

Los ojos verdes de Loki se cierran. Ella aparta la mirada.

—Sabes por qué, Sissy. Es feo fingir.

—No. No me vengas con esa mierda. Dime **por qué**.

Y los ojos de Loki son fuego. Su cuerpo puede estar roto, por ahora, pálido y enfermizo, frágil, pero sus ojos no han perdido ese fuego, esa cualidad hambrienta que se traga galaxias enteras.

—¿Por qué hago algo, Sigyn? —ella chasquea, los labios hacia abajo en una mueca—. Para _hacerle daño._

Sigyn no puede creerlo. Quiere gritar por lo estúpido que suena.

—¿Te lastimarías solo para lastimarlo?

Loki se encoge de hombros, toda casual, como si de lo que están hablando fuera casual.

—Si eso es lo que se necesita.

—Estás jodidamente loca.

Loki solo la mira fijamente, con ojos muertos.

—Nunca dije que no lo estuviera.

Y, de repente, Sigyn tiene un mal presentimiento en el estómago, recuerda a Vicky Prescott, la recuerda caer en el Deadman, Sigyn y Loki sosteniéndola.

—La cosa, con Vicky, no fue porque-

—Sí —Loki interrumpe abruptamente—. Lo fué.

_Porque aquí hay un secreto que nadie sabe, que se suponía que nadie debía saber, estamos en el primer año, y Addy Hanlon, la mejor amiga de Vicky, está borracha y les dice, les dice a ambas, bueno..._

_Aquí hay un secreto que nunca hubieran adivinado._

_Fandral no era el único que estaba jodiendo con Vicky Prescott._

_Thor también._

_Y Vicky pagó el precio por ello._

Loki la mira de forma extraña.

—¿Por qué crees que lo hago?

Y Sigyn está en estado de shock, piensa en la espalda perfecta de Loki como un arco, los huesos como flechas, la forma en que es tan buena siendo la top girl y dice:

—Pensé, bueno —Sigyn hace una pausa, lo reconsidera y hace la pregunta que siempre quiso hacer, que siempre está ardiendo en su interior, pregunta.

—Nunca supe por qué te encantaba. Animar, quiero decir.

Loki le parpadea.

—¿Crees que yo...? ¿Crees que le hice eso a Vicky porque quería ser la _top girl_? —Loki la mira pensativa. Ella dice, descaradamente—. Animar es solo una cosa, Sissy. Nunca me ha encantado. Es solo una cosa que haces para pasar el tiempo.

Y Sigyn solo está pensando en cómo nunca se habría mantenido al día con la animación si no hubiera sido por Loki, en cómo todas estas chicas la adoran como si fuera Dios, y quieren ser como ella, y quieren poder caer en un Deadman como ella, y tiene esa magia que hace que los ojos se fijen en ella, y esa capacidad de desafiar la gravedad, y aterrizar cada vez, querer animar como ella, ella, que piensa que animar es un, es una...

 _Cosa_.

—Eso es un desastre —Sigyn dice en voz baja.

Y aquí Loki se ríe, y suena como un motor que no se ha usado en mucho tiempo, su risa sale en cortes estridentes.

—¿Que lo hice por Thor y no porque quisiera ser capitana? —Loki se ríe de nuevo, su cuerpo tiembla y parece que le duele, pero Loki no se detiene.

Una vez que se calma, se limpia una lágrima solitaria de su rostro y mira a Sigyn con seriedad.

—Sigyn, lo que le hicimos fue un desastre de cualquier manera, sin importar la razón —ella mira a Sigyn como si estuviera mirando a través de ella, como si pudiera escuchar los latidos de su oscuro corazón y todos los secretos allí.

Ella agrega, sus ojos sabiendo:

—Pero siempre has sido un zorro en un gallinero, Sigyn —Loki desliza un dedo por el brazo de Sigyn, y Sigyn se estremece y se aleja—. Qué piel tan suave —reflexiona Loki—, pero un corazón tan duro. Siempre has querido ser la top girl, ¿no? Pero nunca lo tomaste por _respeto_ —y Loki dice esta palabra con cuidado, como si, si no lo hiciera podría romperse y mostrar lo que realmente es— a mí.

Loki fija a Sigyn con su mirada.

—Pero ya no importa. No lo quiero. Estoy harta de jugar este juego con Thor. Estoy harta de ser animadora. Estoy harta de odiarme a mí misma. Puedes tenerlo, Sigyn. Top girl. Capitana. _Dios_ —Loki la mira fijamente, sus ojos del verde de la fruta prohibida, sabiendo todo, y dice:

—¿Tu lo quisiste? Es tuyo ahora. Siempre fuiste tú.

Cuando Sigyn se va, no mira hacia atrás. Alguien choca con ella en el pasillo, obviamente con prisa, con cabello dorado y ojos azules brillantes. A diferencia de la fiesta, esta vez Sigyn no lo sigue, está harta de descubrir cosas de las que nunca quiso saber.

_—La estaba esperando._

Eso es lo que Loki seguía diciendo, tirada rota en el campo, sus ojos hinchados.

_—¿A dónde fue?_

Cuando la sacaron en la camilla, un bucle continuo.

_—¿Cuándo volverá? La estaba esperando._

Notas:

Solo para confirmar:   
Jane robó la hamsa, Thor no se lo dio y se lo mostró a Loki a propósito cuando estaba en el campo. 

Creo que editar estos caps en mis días no fue la mejor idea, estoy llorando, ay. Pero enserio ya debo terminar esto.

En la última parte donde parece que Loki está delirando, habla sobre su mamá. );

Uno más y terminamos.

Esta es la cuna de gato o cat's cradle, por si alguien no lo conocía (yo no), es un juego.


	16. Epílogo

Notas:

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO LOS AMO A TODOS

Es el último año y Loki no vuelve a animar.

Sigyn es la capitana ahora.

Es octubre y el aire todavía está pegajoso por el calor residual, pero eso no significa que no haya práctica. Sigyn hace sonar el silbato alrededor de su cuello, agrega más saltos, empuja a sus chicas más lejos.

Hay tanta carne fresca. Tantas caras nuevas, tantas caras viejas desaparecidas. Estas chicas son suaves. Estas chicas son apáticas. Sigyn meterá sus dedos en la arcilla de sus cuerpos y los moldeará. Ella las hará mejores. Más fuertes. Reemplazará sus huesos con acero.

—Rodillas bloqueadas, piernas juntas —Sigyn le habla a Jacey, estudiante de primer año, JV, que tiembla como un potro recién nacido cuando la levantan en el aire. Sus piernas están abiertas.

Sigyn pone los ojos en blanco con molestia y Nikki Cossentino está a su lado en un instante, su fiel asistente, su mal lugarteniente, lista para regañar a la perra, gruñe.

—¡Al menos trata de no parecer que estás lista para ser follada, JV!

Y Jacey se sonroja de un rojo brillante, tiembla demasiado y cae con fuerza sobre el tapete de abajo.

Pero está bien. Sigyn tiene tiempo. Los regionales todavía están lejos, y esta vez lo lograrán. Esta vez, todas sus chicas estarán listas y perfectas, y tan duras y dulces como caramelos duros.

Sin embargo, muchas chicas todavía preguntan por Loki. Muchas de ellas se preguntan por qué no regresó.

 _Se recuperó durante el verano_ , dijo Lana Reed, inflexible. _La vi y se veía bien._ Y luego agregando, vacilante, pero un poco engreída, _¿crees que está demasiado asustada para volver?_

Y todos siguen pensando que fue un error lo que hizo. Caer en el Deadman demasiado pronto.

 _Supongo que nadie es perfecto_ , había dicho Lana Reed después.

Solo Sigyn sabe que fue a propósito.

_(Como si alguien como Loki pudiera cometer un error)_

La Loki, del último año, es diferente. No habla con nadie. Ella se enfoca en su trabajo escolar. Viene a la escuela y luego se va. Ya no es esa cosa salvaje con la muerte en sus ojos. Es como si la fiebre que tenía en la sangre hubiera pasado. Ella está más tranquila. Más asentada. Ella todavía tiene ese acero en su columna vertebral, y ese intenso roce verde, pero está quieta. El silencio después de la tormenta.

La gente no sabe qué hacer con esta Loki. No le hablan, pero tampoco la molestan. Ambos parecen una muerte instantánea. Y cuando ella se mueve por el pasillo, la gente todavía se separa como si ella fuera Moisés y ellos fueran el mar, y ella se convirtió en un misterio aún mayor. Elusivo.

Y sigue siendo igual de hermosa.

—Sabes que a veces la recoge en la escuela —Nikki le dice un día, mientras miran el mar partirse por ella.

—Lo sé.

—Quizás Thor vaya a State ahora, pero lo contratará una universidad mejor. No hay forma de que no lo haga con la forma en que ha levantado polvo en State. No importa si se equivocó en su último año, está jugando demasiado bien este año para que esas escuelas Big Ten no lo recojan. State nunca ha estado tanto tiempo invicto, y todo es gracias a él. Lo vi en ESPN el otro día, pero ¿sabes en qué escuela está pensando?

Por supuesto que Sigyn lo sabe. Siempre ha sido la escuela de ensueño de Loki. Su primera elección. Su elección número uno.

—Notre Dame.

Nikki se ríe.

—¿Puedes creerlo? No es que Notre Dame sea mala, pero tiene a Crimson Tide ahogándose en la polla y está pensando en Notre Dame —Nikki deja de reír. Sus ojos se vuelven maliciosos y mira a Sigyn—. Todo por ella, por supuesto. Su _preciosa_ hermana. Él va a donde ella va.

Sigyn ya sabía todo esto, por supuesto. Vio a Loki un día después de la escuela cuando se iba. Vio el coche de Thor al ralentí en el lado opuesto del edificio. La universidad estatal a solo veinte minutos. Vio la forma en que Loki se encendió. Vio la forma en que Thor le sonrió, salió del auto y la levantó en sus brazos. Y luego la forma en que se besaron. Los brazos de Loki se cerraron detrás de la cabeza de Thor. Como si fuera suyo. Como si ella fuera suya.

Y luego la forma en que sonrió. Todo bien armado. Loki, más feliz de lo que Sigyn la había visto nunca, con los dientes al descubierto, pero sin gruñir, más como si no pudiera evitar sonreír, y:

Enamorada. Tan enamorada. Desgarradoramente enamorada.

_Pero ella tenía que saberlo, ¿verdad? Tenía que haberlo visto venir, porque ..._

Hay un chico. Y hay una chica.

_(Por supuesto que los hay. Siempre los hay.)_

Y nunca habrá solo una chica y otra chica.

_Cherry  
I hate that it's true but you make me blue   
I kept waiting   
For you to find what I see in you_

**Cherry  
Odio que sea verdad, pero me pones triste   
Seguí esperando   
Que encontraras lo que veo en ti**

Notas:

Mentí, creo firmemente en los finales felices lmao.

¿Qué le dijo Thor a Loki cuando Sigyn salió del hospital? Averigualo en la secuela, que será Loki y Thor pov 🤪

Probablemente habrá muchas letras de Lana del Rey. 

Muchas gracias a todos, esta historia en verdad se ganó mi corazón y mis lágrimas, ojalá les haya encantado tanto como a mí, siento que es la montaña rusa de emociones perfecta.

En otras cosas, les ha pasado que leen una historia que no se actualiza hace mucho tiempo y ahora quieren matarse por haberla leído, eso estoy sufriendo ahora y créanme que con lo que leí ya es una de mis favs, pero tiene actualizaciones suuuuuper lentas, o sea una vez se tardo cuatro años en volver, aaayyyy, si la terminan seguro se las traduzco, por que la amo. No les doy detalles para no spoilearlos por si la subo. Es algo así como la Selección de Kiera Cass, no sé si alguien la haya leído, ahora que recuerdo tengo unos cuantos caps de esa historia adaptada al Thorki, siento que la historia le queda perfecta, es decir, Thor príncipe deseable, Loki rebelde incorregible que no quiere casarse con Thor, Odín tirano, Frigga dulce, son perfectos. Díganme si les agrada la idea y subo mi borrador.

Jajaja sorry por la notota, pero necesitaba desahogarme.

Sin nada más que mandarles muchos besucoros de agradeciemiento.

Bye que bye.


End file.
